Hero's wife
by ericaclois
Summary: I rewrote the story from Dominion to the Finale and the events after but lot of things are different this time ;) . Read to find out . Story is now complete
1. Chapter 1

**So here's my first translate fanfiction .. Well I'm working on it right now to translate , it's gonna be a little bit longer but I'll do my best to do it faster . **

**This one is not a big story , just a little between Dominion and the events after the Finale .. Don't get me wrong , I really love those last episodes but I always felt like something missing , they should added it , so I've got the idea .. I rewrote from Dominion to the Finale , same words , same actions but there's something more , something different that will make the whole story different that in the show itself :) and then I wrote anything from my imagination after the finale . **

**Well I'm done talking ! Enjoy and I'm waiting for the first reviews ^_^ **

* * *

**_" Being a hero's wife means never accept defeat " ._**

Lois Lane has just said those words while she was holding a gun , threatening Tess Mercer with it , her friend and now the new Watchtower .

She was nervous and Tess knew she would not shot . She was upset because her fiancé Clark Kent has just being sent in the phantom zone with his friend Oliver Queen and there were just some tiny chances that the two of them could come back because it was too much longer since they were trapped in there .

And as it wasn't enough , Tess made a countdown and the portal will explode if Clark and Oliver weren't coming back .

Tess had explained to Lois that it was one of Clark's idea and if he didn't tell her , it was because he didn't want to put her in some kind of danger , knowing she could be tempted to following him or she could be hurt but obviously she was hurt in a way .

She felt really sad knowing that Clark didn't put her in confidence . She was his fiancée , the woman he will spend the rest of his life , so she completely has the right to know . She wanted to say that to him so badly but she also understood than her man's overprotected mind , had stroke again .

Lois refused to let her go and giving up on her fiancé in this cold and sinister place .

She wanted to find a way to cancel the countdown because there were no ways he was going to end up there . For the young reporter she was , this wasn't a solution . Maybe it was selfish but she refused to be a widow before being married .

She sighed and tried to calm down the rage which was in her . She blowed , closing her eyes and put down the gun .

She turned around , crossing her arms , tears in her eyes and watched through the window , the beauty of the city .

Tess stayed behind her and knew she wasn't risking anything but when Lois was angry , it was better to stay quiet .

Anyway , she started to say something tho

- Lois … I don't wanna give you false hopes but .. But .. I can try to cancel the countdown … In that way , the portal will stay open even if we're getting a risk to have zonards but at least we'll have more chance to make Clark and Oliver back .

Lois looked at Tess by her reflection in the window … She could see how much she meant her words . Lois felt a little bad for being so angry at her , she was now in their team and was just helping .

She relaxed and put a hand in her mouth , making a face and turned around again .

- Lois ? Are you okay ? You're so pale ?

Lois shook her head

- it's okay ! Just a few seconds of black hole .

- Don't make you sick that way . I promise you to do everything I have in my hands to make them back .

Lois was able to smile a little and nodded . Tess was feeling better to see that her friend wasn't ready to walk in the lion's den .

She got back in front of her scenes .

Lois felt another black hole shaking her and reach the couch to sit and looked at Tess .

- is that so hard to cancel it ?

Tess replied without stopping looked at her screen .

- indeed ! I scheduled this system since a while and it supposed to stop by itself . Everything was establish for it being in ' automatic mode ' and cancel everything and put it in 'manual mode' is not gonna be a piece of cake but I'll do all my best .

She looked at the countdown , saying it was only few hours left before it explode .

She sighed

- I hope I could make them back before the end of the time .

She turned back to face Lois and looked at her , really sorry for her . Lois looked at the screens and felt a frog in her throat . She crossed her legs in ' Buddha ' mode on the couch and tried to not think about the man she loves .. She tried to force herself to believe that he will come back to her , he was strong and he will make it .

But the operation wasn't a good success and at the end of the day , Tess had to do a lot of things to blocked the portal . She couldn't cancel the countdown but she was able to put it at zero so they just had only eight hours to start again the operation .

Tess knew it wasn't enough to find another solution . She needed to know much more about the working and dig everywhere in the computers , see if anything could help her .

So , the countdown was just suspended , not cancelled but at least the portal was still here .

Lois couldn't stop walking all along the tour and at the end of this day , she was very tired . She cannot stop freaking out and Tess has noticed it , even if she also noticed than her friend seems really exhausted , more than she was usually .

She was barely able to imagine what if was to wait in the fear , hoping the man you love will be back to you .

She joined Lois , who was still on the couch . She put a hand in her tight .

- you can go home if you want to . You need to rest , I'm gonna stay here and looking for a solution . I'll let you a message if I've got a result .

- are you sure ? I want to stay here ..

- no ! Go home and have some rest . Grab something to eat and sleep a bit , you're really out !

Lois thanked her and got up , stumbling a bit , that made Tess even more suspicious . A lot of questions crossed her mind when Lois came out the tower .

She shook her head , it wasn't the time to overthink . She drunk some water , and goes back to work .

- it's between you and me little countdown . Trust me , I'm gonna deactivated you .


	2. Chapter 2

Lois was back to their apartment , the one she was supposed to clean up with Clark .

She already planned everything . There was no way he was going to use his powers to place everything and do the painting .

She wanted them taking their time like a normal couple and have some fun together with love and complicity .

Lois already knew she could shared an amazing moment with her man . She was already picturing him , with his famous puppy dog eyes , to make her melt and she would give up and let him do all the apartment in super speed .

Either way , she would be able to talk about something important .

She leaned on the wall and looked at the empty apartment … too much empty .

Putting a hand on her heart , she couldn't dare thinking about any eventualities that her fiancé would never come back to her . He always came back so that wasn't today it would change .

She slowly down walking into the apartment and looked at the whole boxes which were waiting to be open .

By instinct she walked into the one with her _Whitesnake_ pillow , the one Clark has teased her with , this morning . She took it and looked at it for so long and looked all around her .

There was a lot of work to do in that apartment , but perhaps it will help her to be less upset .

She put down the pillow and sat in front of the boxes and opening them , bit by bit . Then she did the same with the furnitures , studying for a while the apartment , trying to see which thing will be at the better place and will please Clark either .

She caught a paper and started to draw some plans to place the furnitures .

For that evening , she could only placed the couch and the table . She was too much tired to take care of anything else and reported it at the day after .

Their room was ready , the bed was there . There were only the drawers and the closets left , plus a little bit of painting and it will be good .

She took the box clothes that she brings into their room and looked for Clark's shirt that she dressed with . She didn't know how long he will be trapped so as a protection , she wanted to have his scent on her .

She took her pillow and goes to bed , hugging it and felt a tear crashed into her cheek .

She got used to his absences , sometimes with his heroic missions , he didn't come home at night or only at the end of the night and sometimes in the morning … But this time , she knew she wouldn't find him next to her even if deep down inside of her , she was hoping .

The day after , she was fully awake and alone as she thought . She decided to take care of the moving .

Walking by the window , she smirked , looking at the blue bird that her mum got with her father when she learnt about her first pregnancy .

After her breakfast , she got dress by putting an old Clark's shirt on her and an old jean too . She started to move all the objects , all the furnitures , cleaning to make this place , the most beautiful one to live .

She put the desk next to the door entrance , plugged the computer and the phone

. Then , she cleaned up all the books in the shelf . She put the telescope next to another window , knowing that her man had a thing for them and was still a pure dreamer and had to turn to the stars to feel better .

She placed as much as furnitures she can and mostly the ones in her bedroom , which where she painted a bit .

The apartment itself was already painted , just left some landscapes pictures to make the room brighter .

She ironed all their clothes and cleaned them up in the closet .

In the bathroom , she cleaned their toothbrush and also painted some walls which weren't already made .

All day long she was at home and was again very exhausted . She hadn't done yet and found there were lot of thing missing , mostly in the living room , something like a little table and a carpet next to the couch , but she didn't have some energy left for that , at least not today .

She knew that moving could be exhausted but she also knew , she didn't make too much efforts to be so weak … But their was a reason and she was aware of it ..

In the meantime , thinking about Clark and how much she was missing him , has certainly affected her much more than she could imagine .

She allowed herself to do a little nap and was only awaken by her phone vibrator , than made her jump .

She sat quickly and looked at Tess text which was saying that she could cancel the countdown .

So happy to read that , she didn't read the rest of the message which had a " but " .

She slid her phone in her pocket and walked faster to the tower .


	3. Chapter 3

When she arrived , she hoped to jump in Clark's arms but she only found Tess , sitting up on the couch , drinking some water .

- Lois ? I didn't think you'll come here ..

Lois looked around her and knew that was a false alarm . She looked at the text again and she could see that indeed , Tess wrote that even with that , Clark and Oliver weren't back .

- crap … I misread your text . I was expecting to see Clark and Oliver ! What a disappointment !

She sighed . She couldn't stand to stay one more night alone . She will take care of the moving , the day after .

- well .. Okay .. I'm gonna take something and I'll be right back .

Tess nodded a surprised face

- are you saying that you're gonna spend the night here ?

- yes ! I'm feeling like we're going to do some camping here , until they came back . I couldn't sleep one more night alone , it was hard enough like that last night .

- I got it ! Well , that's good , I needed to talk to you .

Lois was surprised , wondering what she wanted to talk about , but nothing could be worse now .

She made her way back to the apartment , took Clark's shirt and her Whitesnake pillow , her toothbrush and a picture of her and Clark .

She joined Tess who was waiting of her , leaning against the couch and not in .

Lois put down all of her stuff and took her pillow that she hugged into her arms , Tess couldn't help but smile .

- you're cute with your pillow .

Lois smiled back to her .

- thanks ! I made it myself when I was a teenager . Clark's not a big fan on my hard rock side but this is also for this crazy side of me that he loves me so he's agree that I'm keeping this pillow in our bed and since he cannot stop teasing me with it , makes me think about him right now .

The following sigh she made , reflected her mood , her distress . Tess put a hand in her shoulder .

- he'll come back ! Don't worry !

- I know he will ! I believe in him but I think this is every women's job to be worried about their man .

- understandable !

- yes … Well anyway , what did you want to talk about ?

Tess blushed a bit , didn't know how to bring the subject but she had to , maybe it will be embarrassing for Lois but she wanted to have some answers .

- well .. Perhaps you're gonna think I'm shameless but I need to know . When you left yesterday , you seemed very tired and once I told you Clark and Oliver were trapped , your face turned very white and when you left the tower , I saw you stumble , like you were about to faint . So , while I was looking for some informations to cancel the countdown , I cannot stop thinking about you , wondering if you were sick but I don't think it's a big deal and I was wondering if … You ..

She kept blushing and Lois knew what she was going to say but let her go .

- Are you .. Are you pregnant ?

Tess made a face … If it wasn't true , Lois could be in shock but she didn't react and as answer , she only smiled , putting a hand on her belly . Tess didn't need a drawing .

- well … Looks like I'm not learning you something with my questions . How long it's been ?

- something like six weeks .

Tess raised an eyebrow , surprised that she kept the silence until now .

- why aren't you talk about it sooner ?

- because I just learnt about it .. I mean , a few days ago . I never had some nauseas and sometimes , a headache or some few seconds blanks but nothing that could ring a bell .

- so what the thing that made it ring ?

- I started to ask myself some random questions when I saw that my period weren't coming and then I made the link with my blanks and the headaches but I wasn't so tired , not like I am right now but since Clark is trapped … My pregnancy hormones starting to play on me … And just between you and me , I was under the pill but a few weeks ago Clark and I , we were talking about kids , so something changed inside of me , like I was ready and so we told ourselves , we're gonna try . So I stopped being under the pill and apparently it didn't take so long for Clark's little heads found their place .

Tess scoffed and hugged her to congratulate her .

- I'm so happy for you .. Well for both of you . Clark will explode with joy .

- yes .. This is why I wanna enjoy our moving to talk about that , that was the good occasion .

- so sorry to have broke the moment …

- don't worry , it's not your fault if there's always a problem in this World . Besides , I wasn't expecting to be pregnant so quickly but I'm fine with it , I'm so happy !

- great ! That's a good thing . And so , did you do a pregnancy test ?

- yes and then I asked Emil to confirm . I told him to keep the secret for now , that I will say everything all by myself and here we are , you're the first one to now

- thanks for the privilege . And when did you learnt about it ?

Lois counted in her fingers since her second day without Clark .

- probably four days !

- okay .. Now I see ! Indeed , that is really recent for you to know since the baby is sleeping well in his mother's belly for a few weeks already .

- My thoughts exactly !

They smiled at each other and realized than they had just talked without a fight . Lois was very happy to finally find a way between them , after all those years of fighting with her , but now , she knew she could trust her .

They kept talking for almost the whole night , while watching the screens . They had fun , already looking for some names for the next Kent and especially imagined Clark's reaction and their friends/family , once they'll know .

* * *

_I'll keep the translation during the week and the next chapter will be there soon ^_^ _


	4. Chapter 4

Three weeks have gone , Tess and Lois had camped at the Watchtower . Lois came home during the day , to keep clean up the apartment , she was taking her time in purpose with hopes that Tess called her back to tell her a good new but every day it was the same repetitive routine . Tess watched her screens and Lois joined her at night and they were sometimes switching to watch but Tess wanted to take care of that by herself , Lois didn't need to be much more tired as a mother to be .. She wasn't really sleeping enough well and if she wanted to stay awake to watch the screens , it would be worse .

So after three long weeks , things have finally moved . Clark and Oliver could find a way back and Tess has definitely block the portal , they had enough emotions for the next coming years .

They returned one evening and this time Lois was at home , in Tess orders because the Watchtower wasn't really a healthy place for a pregnant woman to take her of herself , sleep and eat .

Since those three weeks , Tess had take care of Lois very carefully . She called Emil twice a week to make sure everything was alright with the baby . Emil had notice that Lois tension was very low and ordered her to have a long sleep while he was there and especially to eat well once she was up .

He also asked Tess to watched her , adding to the things she was already doing for Lois who was too much anxious and could play on the baby's health .

Oliver said to Clark to go back to his apartment because Lois probably needed him even no one of the boys were aware they have been gone so much longer .

At the apartment , Lois was taking a very hot shower and didn't want to step out , knowing she would be alone , again . She wanted to keep hope , there were two days left before the wedding but she wanted to believe he would come back to her .. She loves him so much , that wasn't for nothing . He always have been back from his mission , he would never give up , not today , not with everything which were coming .

Eyes closed and the water dropped into her soft skin , she put a hand in her belly and slowly rubbed it .

- don't worry Sweetheart … Daddy will be back …He needs to know that you'll be here in few months … I won't be alone to raise you . Trust me , you've been procreate in love so your dad will be here for you birth and he will be there for the wedding too .. You know , I love him so much .. If anything would happen to him , I would have known …

She hoped to be convincing in her words but deep down , she was still scared .

The baby had only two months in her belly so he wasn't very big but she read that talking to them earlier , could help at the baby development and he will be totally reassured all along the pregnancy .

She stepped out the water and wrapped a towel around her , dried her hair and smiled a bit when she saw the little hump in her belly which was growing slowly but surely .

She dressed with a Clark's blue shirt , tied her hair and stepped out the bathroom to walked into her purse .

And then it happened … She's been attracted by a shadow and she slowly turned around … Clark … He was there , looking everywhere , surprised that everything was clean up the way he imagined it and then he saw Lois in the corner of his eye , utterly cute in his own shirt .

Lois froze herself , her heart started running a marathon … She thought she will spend another night , crying over him but he was there , she wasn't dreaming this time .. He looked good for a man who had spent his last weeks in the phantom zone , but he was back to Earth so his powers were back too .

She cannot held herself any longer and ran into his arms , after looking at him with all the love she had for him .

She hugged him like she was afraid he could disappear once again … She had miss him so badly , his touches , his contact … She slid her two hands through his hair , tears in her eyes , she said .

- I knew you'd make it

- told you I would

They stayed into each other's arms for a few minutes . Clark didn't want to let her go , even his look was lost into the apartment .

- What happened to taking the time to merge our lives together ?

He released her and watched all around him , very impressed of what she'd done , this apartment was so empty in the morning … The morning .. For him .

- you finding the right place for everything ?

Lois pout a bit and walked to stay in the center of the living room , playing nervously with her hands .

- oh well you know me , waiting isn't exactly my strong suit . So I guess nervous energy equals power packing .

Clark was much more surprise , cannot believe that she could place everything that way , especially the most heavier furnitures , all by herself .

- what did you do ? Enlist John Jones and Bart ? - he scoffed - there's no way you could have -

He looked at her deeply in her eyes and she didn't say anything but only smiled . This is how something has got into his mind , it was completely impossible , even she was a Lane , that she could do everything in only one day .

- how long were we gone ?

Lois swallowed , meanwhile she felt tears in her eyes , answering in a broken voice

- three weeks …

He frowned his eyebrow and kept talking while walking to her

- we were only in there a few hours …

He suddenly realized and looked at her with sympathy , imagining the pain she was in , hoping his return every days . He would go crazy if he was her , he couldn't stand the absence of the woman he loves , so much longer .

- the crystal , crushing it must have altered time . So a few hours for me was almost a month for you

Lois nodded , felt again this frog in her throat .

- you waited all that time .

She explained

- well for the league it wasn't safe to send any more people in after you .. so Tess and I took turns camping out at Watchtower , trying to re-establish contact with you and Oliver . .. I uh .. brought the pillow with me for downtime , because well it reminds me of you now . Silly huh ?

Clark turned to look at the pillow which was under Lois purse , he turned around again to face her , confused .

- after three hours , Tess was supposed to ..

- blow up the gate . Yeah … Tess and I had a little unexcited heart to heart about your secret plan . I brought her around to seeing things my way .. I just .. I wish you could have had a little faith in me too ..

He looked at her , sorry . Lois did the same , feeling her lips shuddered

- Lois I didn't want to have to make that kind of choice . I was trying to ..

- protect me ?

He nodded , feeling really guilty , Lois kept it up

- I know but you're part of me now , Clark . A half of a whole , so in the future if there's even a chance that the mission might claim my better half … Sign me up . Because I'd rather be in some sand-blown purgatory with you than in the hell of not knowing if I'll ever see you again

Clark moved forward to her and put his hand on her shoulders , rubbing her cheek and looked at her deeply , a love look that she loves to see .

- Lois .. I'm so sorry . I try to make choices using my human side but sometimes my Kryptonian side takes over . I try to control the situation .

She smiled , looking him deeply in his eyes , she also felt a movement in her belly

- Instead of hiding that side , I should try to help you understand it .

Her smile grown more , she put her hands in his chest before raised her eyes again to him and said

- promise to put that in your wedding vows .

He smiled and suddenly realized that three weeks had gone , so lost three weeks for their wedding preparation even the already did the big part and the D-day was near .

- the wedding ..

Tears in her eyes , a big smile crossed her face .

- yeah .. T-minus two days Smallville

- you didn't postpone it ?

She shook her head

- no !

She put her hands into his cheeks , her eyes sparkled with love .

- I couldn't … Believing that you would come back to me was the only thing that kept me going . But if you wanna postpone , that's fine .

He cut her , putting a hand into her cheek and smiled

- Lois , there's nothing in this world that could prevent me from walking down that aisle .

She looked at him , emotion flew all over her . They hugged each other again . Lois put a hand through his hair and snuggled into him .

Three weeks , it was about time to catch up some late .. She needed to feel his body next to her and be in his muscular arms .

While Clark kept hugging her , she saw the blue bird and reminded that she had to tell the new .

She released him and shaped over him , putting a finger on his lips to make him shut , seeing he was about to say something .

She took the blue bird and before she gave it to him , she crashed her lips on his and kissed him like she had never does it . He could only answer by the same passion and if he wasn't holding himself , he would make love to her on the red carpet . After three weeks , she probably needed his body so as him . He'll catch up everything once they'll be at bed .

Lois stopped the kiss even she didn't want to and raised her eyes , putting the blue bird in his hands

- do you remember what I said to you about this bird ?

- yeah sure ! Your mother gave it to your father when she learnt about expecting you .

- exactly !

She looked at him , hoping he will find by himself but he simply frowned his eyebrow and looked at the bird like it was the first time he was seeing it .

Lois smiled , her farm boy was still a farm boy sometimes . She took his hands and said

- now listen !

He wondered what she had in mind but she nodded just to make him does it .

Lois has put a hand on the bird and looked at Clark deeply , while he focused . Lois bit her lips , wanted to see his reaction and she didn't miss it .

Clark heard Lois heartbeat but listening carefully , he heard some other ones , very slow but regular as Lois and the two hearts were beating together and then he got it . His face suddenly changed and a big smile crossed his face , his eyes sparkled .

- you .. You're pregnant ?

She nodded . Clark jumped with joy and took her into his arms , kissing her hard , then she got the impression to see butterflies everywhere after the kiss .

- I knew you'd be happy but I didn't plan your reaction .

- sorry to make your heart jumped that way , but you have no idea what I felt when I heard his little heart beating … I'm gonna be a father .. I'm really gonna be a father .

He was in every mood , Lois couldn't help and find him adorable . She slid into his arms .

- yes , you're gonna be a father .

- I always thought I would have troubles to have children .. I never been sure if I could give birth with someone human .. I thought there will be complications .

- let me reassure you , I asked myself questions too .. but when we talked about our future that way , I told myself that we could try at least .. Deep down , I knew it could work and indeed , it didn't take any time … I think , since the first try ..

Clark's eyes opened wider

- how long ?

- nine weeks ..

He almost struggle

- what ? But why aren't you tell me that sooner ?

- honey .. I was about to tell you when we were moving , I wanted to enjoy that moment to talk about that .. Back at that time , I was only in six weeks and I just knew it since hours .

- oh … So I got it better now . But this is not what's gonna stop me to be happy . I can't believe it , Lois Lane you make me the happiest man in the World . I love you !

He caught her face and kissed her again . Lois slid her arms around his neck and answered passionately to the kiss , tears crashing down into her cheeks , so happy about his reaction , it couldn't have any better as a reunion .

- we're gonna get married but you're offering me a gift I would never thought possible .

- I've been surprised too but I deal with it good .. I wanted you to be the first to know but I couldn't . Emil knew , obviously , because he did the exams but you had to know it first but even Tess noticed it .. I was a bit sick .. So for now , you're only three to know .. I think we should make the announcement during our rehearsal diner , what do you say ?

He just kissed her and wrapped her all around him , putting his head on hers .

- I'm saying that this is a very good idea . I'm so excited to tell them . My mum's gonna be crazy when she'll find out .

Lois laughed and leaned her head under Clark's neck .

- I'm already picturing her reaction . My father could act differently but after all , sooner or later , it would happen anyway .

- If he gave me the blessing to marry you , I think he'll deal to become a grand father .

Lois smiled , bitting her lips , already picturing the general reaction . They suddenly became serious and started to kiss slowly and a moan escaping from Lois mouth makes Clark understood that she was missing him and it was about time to have a normal life couple .

Clark took her into his arms and put her on the bed , taking off the shirt slowly , after taking off his own clothes and stood in his boxer . He leaned on top of her and completely eating her with his eyes , he kissed her belly .

- my little baby , I can't wait to see you among us . - he raised his eyes to Lois and slowly crashed his lips into hers - thanks for the wonderful wedding gift before the wedding honey . I think , we have three weeks late to catch up and let's celebrate all those beautiful events .

Lois laughed and wrapped her legs around his waist , blowing

- we were two to make this baby so we're gonna take it as common gift and now make your marital duties farm boy ! I love you .

He smiled and kissed her again … With sighs , laughs and love , they spend a wonderful hot night .


	5. Chapter 5

The day before the wedding :

Clark and Lois were in ' Bubbleland ' , especially Clark since he knew about Lois pregnancy . He cannot stop smiling and Lois found him completely stupid but cute , that she already knew she would have a wonderful family life with a man like that .

He was taking care of herself very carefully even she only had two months pregnancy .

The day before the wedding , things were rushing for everyone and Lois who has been promoted recently just got her own office and this day , she needed to clean up everything in there but she and Clark were completely dragging on and were still in pajamas .

Clark made an orange juice and some pancakes for them and looked at his fiancée with love like every-time it was breakfast time . Lois cannot took her eyes from him and he said .

- I'm really gonna be a dad … I still can't believe it .

Lois burst into laughs . It would be an usual routine , even though , she was hoping he would not repeat that the 7 months left .

- yes Clark , you're gonna be a dad ! We're gonna be parents ! It's almost three two days that you know about it and you still have the same reaction . You can't stop listening to my belly and you're smiling like an idiot , I think you'll realized for real once I'll be a big whale .

Clark smiled and kissed her nose , putting some of her hair behind her ears .

- no , I'm realizing well but it sounds so unreal that I can't explain my joy other way . And honey , I'm sure you'll be the most wonderful pregnant woman .

Lois gave him a sweet smile and quickly swallowed her breakfast .

- So chop chop ! You're taking us by super speed today because we're already late and I need to clean up my office but if Randall catching us once again being late , he's gonna think he's the most powerful man at the building and so ever .. Tess doesn't care , we are her friends but him … Anyway , go go Smallville .

Clark smiled . He loves mornings with his fiancée . She was only doing everything to make him rush but by the end she was the last one being ready . He knew he had the time to clean in super speed , get dress that Lois would still be in the bathroom and today she didn't make any exception at the rule , not more than usually .

Anyway , Clark would like her to rush a bit , that they will clean up the office quickly and he could take her to the fortress . He warned everyone about their wedding except his biological father and he was already fearing the damn things he could say to him because there were a few months since the last time he visited him .

Their last meet , was with Lois and a projection of his image and Lara . Since that day , Jor-el seems a little less bitter but with him .. He was expecting everything .

He would also taking that time to tell Jor-el about his father to be and asked some informations about the kryptonians-humans pregnancies .

Lois made her way out the bathroom thirty minutes after she had rushed Clark .

The kryptonian sighed with amusement and she looked at him , a question look on her face .

- what ? It's not my fault if Junior likes hot water .

Clark raised an eyebrow

- Junior ?

Lois raised her shoulders

- we need to call him until we know if it's a _Clarkie_ or a _Loisie_ and I can't seeing myself says " baby " every days so we're taking the most courant name , so no misunderstood .

Clark raised his eyes , move forward to her and kiss her cheek .

- you're unbelievable !

- I know and this is why you love me , aren't you ?

- Obviously ! Come on , time to go !

He took her into his arms and cannot stop saying to her to hung up , to shout if she was feeling bad and he will do the best to slow down to not shaking her too much .

Lois loves to see him so protected but she told him for the hundred time that he didn't have to worry , for now , she was still able to stand a super speed travel , especially with a kryptonian baby .. or almost .

They arrived at the Daily Planet really late . They walked through their co workers and Randall like nothing happened .

Lois took Clark's arm and looked at everyone with a murder look , Randall included .

The man knew he had nothing to say there , even they were the ones to be late .

Lois took Clark to her office and when they put a foot in it , they suddenly felt the urge to run away .. They looked at each other , almost laughing .

- do you think we'll survive to that ? Next to that mess , the apartment was a piece of cake .

- we could try … But you're right … This isn't how we can be motivating .

Lois sighed , pouting , leaning in the front door .

- unfortunately if I want to work in some great conditions , for me but also for the baby , we need to do it . I knew we should came here earlier . This is your fault Clark .

Clark smiled and shook his head . Anyway , he was always the one to blame but he got used to it with her .

They barely started that Clark have being call . Lois should resigned herself to start cleaning up some things alone and sent him a text to tell him to not forget to be back once he'll done with his mission or anything which needed his attention .

Whatever the price , this mess needed to be clean in all way . Clark came back after more than one hour .

- Lois ! Sorry I'm late . I got the final offer on the farm after my mission .

He frowned his eyes . She already put some things randomly in her desk which was a real mess , worse than the office itself but that has proved she could make it .

He looked for her and heard a _" ow "_ before she stood up from behind the desk .

She was under it , doing some researches or cleaning .

- son of a bitch !

She said , her hand at her head , making Clark smile a bit .

- Whoo !

It's been more than one hour she was there , she could take a break . Maybe it wasn't the right time to bring the discussion about daddy Jor el … But he needed to do it before the end of the day .. At least , he wanted to . So he hoped that she wasn't going to spend all day in that , holding him in every ways .

- listen .. Honey .. I know you've been overwhelmed lately

She put a hand right in front of her as a stop

- challenged !

- right ! With the wedding planning , our baby and the new promotion , you will hardly left the office , especially today .

- I had everything covered !

She sighed , she was already tired . There were too much things to clean up and the more it will go and the more she will start regretting her place downstairs , at least she will be sitting quietly .

She shaped over him and looked around her … She smell a weird scent .. Like the smell of defeat … So obviously her mood could change faster than a speeding bullet , after a call which had upsetting her .

- and then we lost our crab cakes !

- Crab cakes ?

She nodded … She was in sugar miss right now … her baby needs to eat and apparently the pancakes and the donuts weren't enough . She walked by Clark and kept talking .

- exactly ! But they are the beginning of a much larger conspiracy .

Clark was lost … What was going on now ? Pregnancy hormones for sure , for changing mood like nothing .

- It's only conspiracy if someone's hiding something from you .

She looked at him , serious and thought " damn hormones " but she couldn't control them .

- yes ! And right now , you are ! So go jump in the river .

Clark was trying to understand what was going on his fiancée's mind . He left her one hour and she was ready to spent a wonderful day and suddenly she was serious as a pope .

- the river ?

She looked down to indicate some kind of plan she made .

- The river ! Clark , your size 14s are standing on a school , a church and a high-rise .

She walked towards him with a lot of book in her arms and got down to take some another ones .

- What does a map of Metropolis have to do with our Hors d'oeuvres ?

- The catering company that was covering our blessed event went under in the blink of an eye bought out by something called Marionette Ventures .?

Clark finally got why her mood has changed that way . The catering in question had called her … Still , she wasn't really motivated but plus , she was pregnant .. Her hormones were playing with her and Clark knew he would support her bad tempter all day long but he would try to go in the nice way , as he can do it , it was always working .

- well naturally … I've got a little bit huh .. Upset . So when I called to file a complaint with the Chamber of Commerce .

Clark looked at all the envelopes which were on the books , different companies names and he got it .

- then you realized it wasn't the only local company bought .

- exactly !

Clark looked at her , amused and tried to do something

- Lois .. it's just a sign of the times .

She found him a little bit too predictable .. She was about to hit him to make his way down reality but she could break her own hand .

- Then why did all the former owners suddenly skip town ?

Clark couldn't answer to that and made a wrong desolate face and then he knew she wouldn't give up on that scoop until she couldn't find some clear answers … So , in brief , it meant ' go see elsewhere If I'm there ' and he clearly got the message when she said .

- I'm sorry Clark but I need to have to slay this monster of a story before the wedding .

She walked towards her desk , eating on an apple that Clark hadn't notice before .

But there was no way he was giving up . Jor-el needed to know about their union and in Krypton , they've got their own way so they needed to do it quickly . Even the day before the wedding , it was too much and well , Jor-el wasn't real , so he wouldn't know .

- Ok but there's only one thing left on my wedding list that you can help me check off .

Checking her files and still eating her apple , she replied

- Well , we booked the chapel , bought the rings and the League is on part to protect the city while you're MIA and everybody is converging on the rehearsal dinner . What could we possibly have left do to ? Except make the announcement about the baby but we'll do it tonight .

She gave him a question look , frowned her eyebrow . Clark stumbled a bit .

- I told your father about the wedding but I didn't tell mine .

Lois closed her mouth which has been opened like she was ready to cut him but her face became softer , even she found that really big to did it at the last minute . But Clark was Clark , he always has been retarded , especially when it comes to warn the voice in the ice .

She throw her apple in the bin and gave up on the clean up . For now .

- well ! I can't wait to see how it works there . Here we go for the land of ices .

Clark smiled and took her in his arms and in few seconds they were in Arctic .

- wow ! So how does one ask for permission to marry on Krypton ?

He put her down and took her hand , walking side by side into the center of the fortress .

- the last time that Kara was in town , she told me in Kryptonian culture , the head of the house has to approve all life unions .

She looked at him with a love smile and put the other hand on his , squirming against him .

- life unions ? Will you stop being so romantic ?

A huge smile crossed his face and they came in the center of the fortress , welcomed by Jor-el voice .

- _Kal-el my son ! You have returned ! _

Clark has expected a less warm welcome . His old father , was clearly feeling better in his frozen mind .

Clark and Lois exchanged a love look and Clark released Lois hand and walked forward .

- Jor-el , I come here today as a Kryptonian as a member of your house and your son . In honor of our home , I'm here to declare my desire to start a life bond with this woman …

He turned to her , his eyes sparkled

- Lois Lane !

Lois smiled back to him , feeling a little bit shy now . Jor-el talked to her .

- _Lois Lane , do you truly intent to initiate a life union with my son ?_

Lois felt a shiver all along her body , she cannot believe she was about to say those words , even it was not in the official way .

- I do !

-_ your pledge is observed . If your lives are to be joined then you must both understand _

Clark frowned … His father will never done talking like that . He turned around , wondering what kind of things he was preparing when a quake shook them and a light wrapping Lois , as a big ice bloc fall down on her .

She felt her body goes under the snow but she weirdly didn't feel anything .. She was aware and was feeling no pain … And for a few seconds she had panicked for her baby but she knew everything was alright because she was alright and was wondering how that could be possible .

Meanwhile Clark has been scared to death . He ran way to the bloc , trying to move it but he can't . His heart was running through his brain , he didn't wanna lose the woman he loves and the mother of his child .

- Jor-el , what the hell are you doing ? Please … She's carrying our child … Give me my powers back !

No reaction . If Jor-el wasn't already dead , Clark would probably kill him … If they'd lost the baby , he would never forgive his father .

- Lois ? Can you hear me ? Are you okay ?

Lois felt a strength she had never felt in her whole life . So she knew she could move the bloc.. So she took it like she was carrying anything else .

Clark was speechless and walked backward when Lois stood up , without being hurt .

He wanted to make sure everything was alright with the baby but he just heard his own breathe ._" crap .. Forgot "_ .

Lois has got his powers and didn't seem disturbed by it … He had nothing smarter to say ..

- Lois are you okay ?

Lois who was still carrying the bloc , smiled .

- I'm more than ok … I'm super !

She let down the bloc and Clark was still in shock . What happened in Jor-el's mind to give Lois his powers ?

She came back to him , putting her hands in his cheeks and kissed him .

- That's really a good thing ! Thanks D_addy Ice_ . Let's go !

- huh .. Wait .. Lois , are you sure you've really got my powers ?

- do you want me x ray your pants to prove it ?

He shook his head not without blushing , Lois was excited

- anyway , maybe with the baby , I would have powers too . I need to make it right now . Come on !

She took him by the arm and they left the fortress . Clark didn't even have the time to asked more about Lois pregnancy . Jor-el just had the time to tell them one thing about the day which was going .


	6. Chapter 6

They came back to the Planet and Lois enjoyed using super speed . She just made a trip in the whole city and two times . Clark was about to get crazy for seeing her disappeared in few seconds . Now , he understood what she felt all those years .

After another tour , she got back and Clark , standing in the middle of her office , had troubles to stop her .

- Lois ..

She looked at him , a huge smile on her face .

- this is awesome !

And there she was gone again . Even the poor Clark couldn't say anything . She cleanup up faster her office tho . She got back .

- hey !

- I love you !

She send him an invisible kiss and was gone and reappeared faster and she went away . She sat at her desk , tapping on her keyboard like there was no tomorrow .

She was feeling in a very good mood right now .. She was almost desperate sooner and didn't know how she would make it to clean everything without Jor-el's help .

Clark was lost .

- Lois , I don't think Jor-el did what the did so you could get ahead at the office .

She stopped a second and raised her eyes to him

- Clark , we were able to cover deadlines for the wedding day , the day after the wedding day , the day after the day after the wedding day .

Clark's eyes got wide , he was barely understand what she was saying , she was talking faster as she was tapping .

- Look , I know it's hard not go all four alarm fire on this thing … But Jor-el's intentions might have been good .

Clark wasn't really enchanted . Lois wasn't living with that and anytime someone close to him was getting his powers , it rarely ending up well … And it didn't want that happening to Lois , especially when she was carried their child , it would be much more dangerous .

- by taking away my powers , he's made me vulnerable and you ..

- like 800% more awesome than yesterday ?

She kept taping and Clark who was lovely smiling heard a loud sound which indicated that the keyboard has just broken in two parts … Lois made a face .

- okay … Maybe 700% more .

She sighed and stood up to face him .

- Maybe Jor-el wanted to know what it felt like to be you . It's maybe just a preview of everything which coming … I mean I have a super baby in my belly and I will probably have your powers during all my pregnancy .

Clark sighed

- I'm not so sure Lois ..In his warped way , I think he's trying to tell us something about our relationship .

- We're as bulletproof as your .. My skin . I'm expecting Clark . I'm not worried about us .

- I'm not either ! But him manipulating me is one thing but him brining you into this and our baby .. Whatever it is ..

Lois sighed again and looked at her fiancé with puppy dog eyes .

- Clark ! I know that you feel like you've been let down but we still don't now what his motive are and he did say that you'd get your powers back at sunset .

He took his " I'm carrying the whole World on my shoulders " look and watched his cell phone where he could read

" Sunset : 6:58 pm " .

- there's a lot of time left in the day for things to go wrong before 6:58 .

Lois raised her eyes and walked toward him .

- Okay , why don't we take this gift at face value and just be open to all possibilities ? I'll be careful . I promise . I don't wanna lose this little piece of both of us who's growing inside of me .

Clark pouted then Lois realized something .

- Huh .. Speaking of .

She shaped over her desk and got up in it under's Clark shock face , who wanting so badly to catch her and put her down .

As a pregnant woman , she was afraid of nothing , clearly .

- Lois .. You just told me that you'll be careful .

- Clark , standing on a desk is not gonna make Junior down , not like I was crashing myself . But here's the thing , I have been wasting all my time worrying about the businesses that sold out to Marionette Ventures and not what they had in common .

Clark turned around to look in the same direction as her , where the whole of books and envelopes were standing on the Metropolis map .

- and a little blue line !

- It's boundary for the underground reservoir . It provides drinking water in Metropolis .

- Yes and along with all the building purchases .

She got down and leaned on him . Clark felt his shoulder itching .

- come the water rights .

She walked in longer and larger all along the office .

- There's only one business that Marionette hasn't purchased that's located above the aquifer .

They both looked down at the map

- if they're able to purchase the holdout , the'll control all the water rights in the city .

Lois grinned

- I think it's time we pay a visit to this holdout .

Clark frowned , seemed to think about all this things but Lois cut him off , a sadist smile on her face , knowing Clark will say something again .

- It's time for a good , old-fashioned , super-powered stakeout .

And she whooshed with Clark not being able to say something and he knew the day will be very long .. Much more longer that the moment he saw her switched her mood earlier … But she came back and looked at him with lust .

- Maybe Jor-el wanted to teach us a little something about patience .

Clark was confused by his fiancée who was too much near to him and just wanted to jump on him and had a very hot sex with him like he was usually enjoying and maybe he would know what if to have a huge orgasm .

- Well … If he did , then you're about to fail .. I'm driving .

He said putting his glasses on and took Lois hand who let a moan escaped from her lips , made a thrill all along Clark's body … but it wasn't the time to satisfied their sexual appetite even they really wanted to .


	7. Author's note

Hi everyone ! Just to say , I'm keeping the translation and it takes time so I'm on it and you'll have the next chapters sooner :) . I'm not forgetting .

I'm also waiting for some corrections ^_^ . But this story is already complete so don't worry , everything will be post there .

Thanks for reading !

Xoxo

EC'


	8. Chapter 7

Here the new chapter ! Thanks to my personal corrector :P . Well the next one will be there as soon as possible :)

Thanks for reading !

* * *

Clark was waiting for Lois at a coffee table while she was away . They had fight for long minutes in the car for Clark letting Lois doing all the researches by herself .

Even tho he didn't approve the fact she was ' blurring ' all along the city , he had no choice and as she cannot stop repeat , she had a super baby in the belly so he was, in a way, protected because of his half kryptonian side but that didn't stop Clark to be worried about their child … After all , he was only two months in his mother's belly .

Clark was watching every corners on the streets but didn't notice anything . Lois super speeded behind him .

- hey !

- nothing suspicious from this end .

- Right !

That is when he noticed the hole in her coat , he looked at her , almost blaming her .

- Lois !

She looked down in the hole and smirked

- I thought you said you were going to get Parmesan .

- yeah ..

She was already frightening about what he would say but she was amused by his face

- a guy brought a gun to a knife fight .

- At the condiment stand ?

He turned like an idiot , trying to look for him . Lois scoffed

- No … In Wisconsin .

Clark looked at her , fed up but she avoided the troubles , keeping her innocent smile .

- The TV behind the counter had news from Great Lakes about the hostage thing and I couldn't resist lending a hand . And I brought you a souvenir .

She looked for something in her pocket and gave him some piece of cheese . Proud of herself , she kept telling him about her extras .

- then on my way through the heartland , there was this flood … I had to use my freeze breath .

- Arctic breath .

She rolled her eyes.

- just stop it ! Also I have a whole new appreciation for your jacket-and-boots thing . The number of heels that I have broken today is out of control .

Clark was way too serious .

- I'm happy you appreciate my wardrobe but today more than all days I need you to be more careful, especially in the state you are .

- I'm pregnant Clark , I'm not dying .. Don't worry , I'm almost 50% certain that the Burgundy Blur pulled it all off without a hitch .

Clark sighed . She just wouldn't listen anything from him . She wasn't Lois Lane for nothing after all. Then he watched the store , the one which hadn't been bought by Marionettes Ventures . The sell girl was closing the curtains , with a scared look on her face .

- that's weird .. It's the middle of the day . Looks like our store owner's closing up the shop in a hurry .

He looked at his fiancée who had no idea of what she needed to do . So he helped her , there was no choice though .

- This is when I would use my super hearing

She frowned

- to listen in , see how they operate .

She started going crazy , she knew it was the hardest one to get through even for Clark , she took a long breath and tried to calm down .

- Right and a big part is the squinty head tilt , yes ?

He smiled

- apparently !

She snorted and sat tight trying to focus.

- okay !

She listened , while Clark was looking at her attentively . She was expecting to hear directly the conversation under the store but instead of that , she heard a lot of other things : birds , cars , babies crying .. She even thought she heard her baby's heartbeat but with all this mess , she wasn't really sure .

She was disturbed , feeling like some kind of hammer was knocking her brain . She blinked , trying to breathe and made her mind out of that … For the first time since she was pregnant , she felt nauseas .

- are you okay ?

- Wait just a minute …I'm think I'm gonna puke … I never had nauseas since I know about my pregnancy but now , this is urgent ! .

She super speed into the nearest bathroom . Clark waited for her , thinking he should never allowed Jor-el to do that and much less , going to see him .

He should instead sending a card saying he was going to marry Lois . He scoffed at his stupid thought .

Lois came back , her face was still a little bit pale . She drunk some water and looked at her fiancé . He put one hand on hers .

- are you feeling better ? We can stop here if you want to ..

- no, no … We need to keep up and yeah, I'm feeling better .

- okay .. Then just take a deep breath and try to focus on one thing .

- okay !

She let the stress goes away and took a deep breath as Clark told her . She heard new sounds like a dog barking , any others different sounds then she finally heard some fire alarm .

- Besides everything ?

She heard someone calling for help .

- someone just cried for help .

- where ?

- I don't know .

- it's a kitchen fire … they're dialing 911 … 147th and Graham I could be there in a flash .

Clark needed to dissuade her to save everyone or she would never goes through , even for him it was hard to be everywhere anytime , so she wasn't going to be an exception .

-There's a fire station a few blocks from there . What else ?

She kept listening and heard two cars crashing .

- oh no … A car accident . It sounds real bad

She wanted to try not running into it but she couldn't hear nothing more , she wanted to help people , enjoying that opportunity she had for the day .

- I can't just ignore this .

She stood up , ready to go but Clark stood up either and put his hands on her shoulders .

- keep listening .

She listened for a few seconds and her face got brighter .

- okay , they're exchanging information . Everything's okay .

- good ! - Clark smiled

Lois smiled back to him but felt her legs became weak . She sat down , putting her head in her hands . Clark thought she was about to faint and held her .

- are you okay ? I know that you have my powers but with the baby .. Honey , you should have a rest .

- no it's gonna be fine .. Junior is fine .

She looked down , thinking again about all the things she heard … Then she looked at him .

- Clark … You have to ignore all these people crying out for help , in pain , every time ?

He didn't exactly know how to answer that . He had just no words and sometimes it was hurting him to not being everywhere but there were so many worse emergency situations .

- I don't ignore them .. But I do have to prioritize who needs help and how soon .

- like and ER doctor , right ?

- sure .

- I'm not sure I can handle the whole emotional triage of it all .

- it's a lot to take on , but right now , just focus on the clothing store , okay ?

She nodded and listened again . This time was the good one . She stood up after hearing the most important parts and enough to make her acted .

- I heard an ugly argument in there and it's not about fashion . That's my cue .

She vanished . Clark hoped that she wasn't going to hurt herself .

Lois got into the store when some random ninja was trying to strangle the sell girl , Lois made the ninja flight all along the store .

The girl looked at Lois , all surprised , she couldn't believe she had just knock out her aggressor and broke the wall by the way . Lois cannot believe it herself and got proud . She turned to face the sell girl and said :

- I work out

She wanted to say so badly that the only work out she was doing was the ' bedroom one ' but Clark entered into the store and her plan to play ' Lois the Pervert Lane ' , failed .

He walked toward the aggressor , took off his mask and Courtney Whitmore's face appeared .

Clark was very surprised, that wasn't her at all. Also she had an electronic diode on her neck .

- Courtney …

- Stargirl - said Lois as an echo .

Clark and Lois looked at the sell girl and apologized to her for the mess . Lois promised she will fix everything later .. Clark didn't trust one word about it .

They laid Courtney at the back of their car . Clark looked at Lois , anxious .

They needed to take Courtney at the Watchtower and asked her a few questions once she'll be up .

- why do you think she would do that ? Lois asked , not seeing the diode yet .

- I don't know but didn't you see it? She had a diode on her neck … I took it off .

I think she was under some influence , something or someone because I know Courtney will never do something like that by herself .

Lois turned to look at her . Well with her angel face, she sure didn't look a criminal . She also had some features like Kara so Lois had to rule out every possibilities she would have done this by purpose .

- I agree with you ! I guess this isn't a coincidence if this company has something to do with that . We must not waste any time to go at the Watchtower , see if Tess can fix anything and made some researches with that diode … Oh ..

Clark gave her a questioning look , a bit scared .

- what ' oh ' ?

- I think I'm gonna puke again ! Meet you there .

She super speeded quickly off the car . Clark smiled and started the car on his way to Watchtower .

After long researches , at the end of the day , they found out that the only person who was behind all this , those new buying companies , Courtney's took over , was no one else that Winslow Shot . A crazy man who was only thinking about game but death games. It wasn't the first time he was acting , Clark had already caught up three times and he was there again .

Because of her powers , Lois was the only one that could stop him somehow going to see him in jail , and kind of trying to dissuade him to do another threats .

Clark felt like she was already exposing herself to danger that way .

They also found out that he built his own team and bring into it some people like Roulette and Metallo and his purpose was obviously to have the Blur and because of those diodes , he was building a complete army .

Clark was really worried about his fiancée . He didn't want to put her in some danger . Toyman was completely crazy and more than that . He could ask Lois to play a dangerous game , that could risk her life and their baby's and he refused to have something like that on their hands .

He cannot calm down his nerves and paced up and down like a caged lion .

Tess and Courtney were looking at him, muttering .

- I'm really grateful to Lois for helping me but I'm also worried by the fact that she has powers now … Well the good thing is , at sunset , Clark will have them back . But he looks so worried … Is he afraid to not seeing his fiancée at the aisle ?

Tess smiled

- I think it's one of the main reasons but there's another one and if I was him , I'll be in the same position .

Courtney didn't see where Tess was coming to but she quieted . Lois and Clark had planned to make the announcement during the dinner . But Courtney wasn't stupid and she quickly found out by herself why Clark was so nervous .

- okay ! Now I got it !

They smiled at each other while Clark was still worrying about Lois .

Lois has visited Toyman in jail . She came with this determinate look

- naughty , naughty . Someone still hasn't learned to play nice . I'll give you a time-out except you've already been put in one .

She stepped behind the jail while the little nasty clown smiled

- well well well ! Lois Lane .

He stood up and turned around to face her

- How on Earth did such a mild-mannered , ladylike reporter like yourself get clearance to visit a deadly catch like me ?

Lois looked at him ironically and smiled .

- Well , I used to be deadly , I confess recently I've mended my mischievous ways . Haven't you heard ?

- you can pretend all you like but I know that you've been collecting an evil posse of pen pals with handles like Roulette and Dark Archer to do your dirty work on the outside . What I haven't figured out , if that's the case , why are you still playing telephone from the Stryker Island day spa ?

Winslow got closer to the bars with a smirk on his face .

- People tend to underestimate you when they think they're in control .

Lois looked at him from head to toe and looked at his shirt pocket where his phone was . She took it from him in a whoosh .

- The guards give me certain liberties .

A demoniac smile crossed Lois face .

- Sorry . Your calling plan has been revoked . I should warn you that the Blur and his team are well aware of the little present you planted of one of their own .

He was about to replied something when he saw Lois' ring . He turned back to her .

- Looks like the Blur has given you a sparkly token of his affection .

Lois jaw dropped with surprise . How could he know about that ? And her point right now , was to protected her fiancé so there was no way she will betray him by telling his true identity , not in this lifetime , not in front of a criminal .

- My love life has nothing to do with the Blur .

He turned again to look at her .

- oh really ?

- hmm hmm !

She was happy to shut him up . But he didn't wanna stop there and had plans in his mad brain , hence he kept going with the provocation .

- Then you may not have heard of the Blur's first love ?

Her face distorted and became darker … And here we go again . It's been a while she hasn't hear about her … She was the last person she wanted to talk about. Winslow knew he had reached the sensitive point .

- She was willing to sacrifice everything for her bulletproof beau .

For a second , Lois thought she will burn him .. Feeling her nerves became harder .

- How heartbreaking ! The tragic tale of one Lana Lang and Clark Kent .

Lois didn't let herself being trapped on those kind of stupidities . Why will she cry for something that didn't exist anymore ? Lana was out Clark's life since more than two years now . She knew Clark was in love with her and wasn't worried at all even if Lana could come back one day , everything was clear now .

Winslow wouldn't reach her with that argument . Lois laughed and turned around the bars .

- I don't know what's in the water you've been drinking but you are lost at sea if you think Clark Kent is connected to the Blur .

He took a similar expression as her .

- You've got quite the Poker face Miss Lane . And I certainly hope you're right … Because at this very moment my team of villains are closing in on the Blur .

Lois wasn't laughing anymore .. If anybody asks for troubles he'll get it with her . Threatening her fiancé , he will need to go through her body first . She made a face at that idea , remembered that now she had a bun in the oven . By instinct , she slid her hand in her belly and slowly rubbed it .

Winslow didn't miss her gesture and with a Machiavellian smile , he turned back to her again .

- A shame for the blushing bride and the mother to be …

Lois realized that she had showed him she was pregnant and she didn't intend it .

- To be wearing a black veil on her special day .

Lois hoped she could talk to him or find something . There wasn't too much time left before the sunset … It was almost 6:45 at her watch .

- Unless …

Lois raised her eyes .

- What's your game Toyman ?

A smile crossed Toyman's face , he turned and pointed her by a finger .

- you give me the phone back and wear this .

He gave it to her the same diode Courtney was wearing earlier .

- stylish steel accessory . They'll abort their mission and you'll save your fiancé's life .

Lois knew she couldn't trust him but what could she was willing to risk by love ? Probably the worse things in the World .

- How do I know I can trust you ?

He looked at her half shocked

- What kind of gamesman wouldn't follow his own rules ?

Lois felt a burden in her mind … She also felt it in her belly … Her heart and the baby's started beating faster together . She closed her eyes .

- Call off your dogs .

She took the diode and knew she wouldn't be able to think clear but she didn't have the choice … Toyman was a blackmail master and if she has refused that offer , God knows what he would do to Clark .

Once the diode was on her neck , she lost every inhibitions like Clark when he was under red K . When she raised her head , her look changed, she was colder and harder .

Toyman laughed .

- And don't worry , I'll keep our agreement and call off the minions . But I think I'll send you instead .

Lois was in some kind of trance and was only listening to his voice .

- Kill the Blur !

She smiled and super speed to Watchtower .


	9. Chapter 8

_Sorry for the late ! Here some new chapters to please your wait ;) and thanks for that ! I was waiting the correction . The next few ones , will be on correction and once it will be done , I'll post like always :) . _

_Enjoy ! _

* * *

At Watchtower , Clark couldn't take it anymore . He need to take her back . She should have been back since a while now. Nothing of that was normal .

Courtney was gone after Lois and just had called Tess , saying she was taking the Ferry for the prison .

- Good ! I'll be bring the truck around . Lois has been in there too long - Clark said - how are you coming on those diodes ?

- Almost there - Tess replied .

At the minute Clark was about to get out , Lois came into the tower and almost broke the doors . She made Tess and Clark jump and Tess was the first one to notice that she wasn't really herself . She covered her mouth with one hand , scared for her but also for the baby's health , especially with the diode on her .

- Lois

Clark was half- relieved / half-scarred because he saw that she was different . She had a murder face .

- Oh no ! Toyman put a diode on her neck . How long until sunset ?

Tess didn't have time to answer that Lois pushed Clark and sent him all along the tower , breaking the screens and he fell down against a wall .

Tess looked outside and at her tablet .

- You need to stall her . The sun's almost down .

Clark stood up on his knees and Lois walked toward him , still so angry .

- Lois , Toyman thinks he can control you . Don't let him .. Don't

She couldn't hear anything and put her hands on his neck to strangle him .

- Lois … You have to fight it … Do it for you , for us … Our baby .

- Hold on Clark ! Just a little bit longer , 20 seconds - Tess shouted

Lois wasn't aware at all , nothing could stop her even the words about their baby couldn't reach her . She kept forcing her hands on Clark's neck and he was barely breathing now .

- you're the most stubborn , iron-willed woman I've ever met . Don't let him win .

Lois seemed to understand some things but she couldn't make it so Clark tried a last word , the two words … The two magical words , which were always working in any case , at least he hoped so .

- I love you !

And here it happened . She fighter it for some few seconds , her face became clearer and she shook her head , completely disoriented

- Clark ..

She released him and looked at him with tears in her eyes . She wanted to hug him but the diode zapped and took over her body again . Clark wasn't up yet and call her fiancée's name .

- Lois ?

She turned around . Clark stood up and Lois looked at him confused … No mercy in her eyes . Tess screamed

- Clark not yet ! You don't have your powers back .

They looked at each other for a few seconds and Lois raised her right fist ready to finish the work but Clark was ready to respond and their hands touched together at the same moment the sun went down and Lois fell down on Clark's arms , trying to struggle herself for a few seconds . Clark could take off the diode and turned Lois to face him .

- Lois ? Answer me ! Lois wake up !

She took a few minutes before being completely aware .

- Clark ?

- It's okay ! It's over !

She slid her fingers to his cheek and looked at him with love and he did the same . They stayed longer in that position until Lois realized that she had done too much .

She quickly stood up from his arms .

- the baby .. Clark .. He is okay ? Check him out , please !

Clark was also freaking out about their baby . He made a sign to Tess and she ran to them and both , they sat down Lois on the couch .

Tess gave her some water and Clark kept her hands with his and focused on Lois'belly .

He sighed with relief when he heard the baby's heartbeat but he wasn't a doctor … He couldn't make more to be sure about his healthy .

- the baby is still there and his heart is beating normally .

Lois sighed and shoved her face into Clark's chest, crying in silence .

- I'm so sorry … He controlled me … All my body … I couldn't do anything about it .

- I know Sweetie .. I know !

She cried even more . She could have killed him and will end up alone to raise that child . He had a lot of responsibilities , she should have seen it sooner .

- Tess , I need you to call Emil please . I want him to check on Lois before the dinner tonight .

- alright ! I'm on it .

Emil quickly arrived and took Lois tension , checking if everything was fine with the baby but besides the blocks of actions he got today with her mum , he was very good .

Clark and Lois felt relieved . Tess and Emil left the tower and let the couple enjoying a moment together after all those emotions .

After a cuddle moment , Clark let Lois being ready for the dinner .

- it's almost time ! I'll be right back ! Get ready while you're waiting for me .

She nodded , he kissed her forehead and whooshed . She stayed down on the couch for few seconds , her hand on her belly . Tonight she'll make a decision .

She has been an idiot to let herself being manipulated that way and she knew it but to protect Clark , she was ready to do anything but it couldn't just work anymore .

Everyone was going through her to reach the man she loved … She knew they were all doing that to have what they wanted .. But even tho , she was a burden to him , especially when they'll have a child to raise , she will do the best to take care of this baby when Clark will be on some mission. She already loved this sweetheart but something was wrong … She couldn't let Clark losing his hero's responsibilities as the ones he'll get as a father to be in few months but also he will have some as a husband . With tears in her eyes , she decided to take a shower , telling herself she will see clearer that way.

Clark has visited Toyman in jail where in threaten him and took away his phone for good , then he went to the fortress .

He had one thing or two to say to his father . After what he had done to Lois , who could have lost the baby , he didn't want to deal with his father anymore , he was going to cut the contact for good . Too much , it was too much and after ten years , he was fed up of him .

- Kal-el , I trust you found my gift to the both of you illuminating .

- It wasn't a gift . It was a trial . And it wasn't about Lois appreciating what it was like to have my abilities or me realizing what it was like to be human , it was about control .

Even it was only a voice in the ice , Jor-el wasn't emotionless and he didn't like to hear those words from his son's mouth , especially when this one have one thing or two to learn about the kryptonians-humans pregnancies .

- your trials are not a riddle Kal-el , they are stepping stones on long path .

- Path that I could blindly walk forever but I understand now . This whole time , it's up to me to decide when to take control of my own destiny . The trials end when I'm ready for them to end .

- your journey is far from over .

Clark went silent for a while , trying to ask himself the good questions to say but he quickly vanished this idea from his mind . He will not get caught another time by his father , he walked toward the center of the fortress , the ice bloc where Jor-el voice's was coming from .

- But I can only be what the world needs , when I can finally admit I'm no longer just the son of Jor-el or Jonathan Kent . And you knew the time would come when neither of you could guide me anymore . And that time is now .

He took away the crystal and the fortress shut down .

- I wanted to ask you a lot of questions about Lois pregnancy but as often , I'm gonna find the answers by myself . Goodbye Jor-el .

He quickly got back to the tower . Lois was already dressed and was standing in the middle of the tower . She was rubbing her belly and she finally moved her hand to touch her ring , almost taking it off …

She was scared , she was nervous , she was the most stupid woman in the world .

Clark walked behind her and slowly put her scarf around her shoulders . She raised her eyes to him when he faced her , she fake a smile , tears in her eyes .

- are you feeling better ?

She looked at him deeply in his eyes and softly smiled to him .

- yeah .. You know Clark , walking a mile in your shoes is so different than I imagined it would be .

Clark looked at her with some sweetness in his eyes , feeling sorry she had to endure things like that .

- When you're just a reporter with a story the world hits the paper and the paper hits the stands and it's over . .. But for you , it's never over is it ?

- no !

Lois sighed , she was excepting another answer , even though she knew .

- I guess I tell myself there will always be a balance of good and evil in the world but it's up to me to tip the scale .

She shook her head , trying not to burst into tears .

- I always knew that you had a big heart . I just never realized how strong it was .

He smiled to her and hugged her , never wanting to let her go . His big arms wrapped all around her tight waist , 'as it was still tight' - she thought and he gave her a sweet kiss on the lips .

Through the window, Kara was watching them . She had listened to their conversation by curiosity . She heard the baby's heartbeat … She has been so touched that she didn't want to listen more , she was just happy for her cousin who deserved everything that what was happening to him and Lois . No one knew she was back , except Oliver that she had met earlier this day .

She will make a big surprise appearance at their wedding and she also wanted to be there for the child's birth . Lois would probably needed a kryptonian woman's help when she'll get powers .. Kara knew how it was working , Clark was a rookie blue and she feared he could do something stupid so she will be there for them , if they'll welcome her , of course .

She smiled , a tear crashed down in her cheek . She looked at the sky , floating .

- See you soon Clark !

Inside , Clark and Lois stopped kissing and were keeping to hug each other and Lois started to cry over him .

- I was so weak Clark .

Clark frowned , without never letting her go .

- You know , the very moment that Toyman threatened you .. I put on that diode and I let him control me … I put in danger our baby's life , it's a real miracle if he's still there and without any troubles .

She cuddled much more to him, rubbing his hair

- because you are my greatest weakness . And I'm afraid that I will be yours

Clark saw she was freaking out too much . Well he understood , with the day she has just had and she felt guilty that she could put in danger the baby but Clark was so understanding and it wasn't his fiancée's fault .. Whatever , the baby was fine and she didn't have to being worry like this .

- you're not my weakness . You're my strength . Okay ?

She was surprised he thought such kind things of her , she was touched and nodded .

- And I'm sorry that Jor-el dragged you into one of my trials , but it's over . Jor-el is as much a part of my past as the farm . My destiny is marrying you and raising our child in love and happiness . And for us to create our own future together .

Lois smiled , her tears were at the corners of her eyes .. She was happy to hear that but she was thinking anyway , she was still a burden to him .

Clark smiled back to her and released her hands .

- come on, everyone's waiting .

He turned back and she watched him … She will be weak and would have all the reasons for it . She would hate her until the end of time for what she was about to do , it was hard even for her . Clark had a destiny much more bigger than marrying a poor reporter , he would carry too much on his shoulders and she didn't want him to rest on her , she was too weak for that .

- Clark .. I'm sorry .

He turned to face her and gave her a questioning look .

- After today , I realized that us being together makes you vulnerable . And I can't just sit and watch a movie and eat ice cream , take care of the baby when at that very moment you could be saving five people . Clark , every moment of your life that I take for myself , I am stealing from people who need saving .

He walked closer to her , feeling his heart beating down his ankles , what was going on with her ? The strong and brave woman wasn't going down ,was she ?

- Lois what are you saying ?

She looked at him and burst into tears . It was hurting her but she was standing on his way , he needs to be hero not a perfect husband who comes every day to take care of his family , his wife and his baby . She could handle that side , she had a lot of people around her to help her when Clark couldn't get home for taking care of their child even if his mission needed him for a few days but he didn't have to sacrifice everything to put her forward anyone else .

- I'm so …

She looked down and looked at her ring … She couldn't stop crying and she had a broken voice , she couldn't make it but she had to . Clark wasn't moving and tried to understand .

- What it is ?

- I'm sorry Clark .

He seemed to understand and shook his head .

- No .. Lois .

If she wasn't already feeling bad , she would shot herself . She hated her so much at this moment .

- I can't marry you !

He looked at her .. His face just distorted , no expression . He didn't know how to react to this … He've got the impression that a piece of his heart has been stolen and didn't know what to do while Lois kept bursting into tears , putting her head on his shoulder and in a broken voice said " I'm so sorry " .

He didn't know what else to do than give her hug back and put his head on hers .

After the hug , Lois was in tears and couldn't say anything more . She sat on the couch , feeling she was about to faint . Clark leaned against the door and looked at his phone .

- I .. I'm gonna take you back to the apartment and I'm gonna stay there for tonight . I'm warning our friends to tell them the dinner is canceled because you're not feeling well .

Lois was grateful he was so kind . She laid on the couch and put a hand on her belly .

Clark wasn't going to say the wedding has just been cancelled . He'll let Lois breathe but he would make Lois have his name , she loved him and he loved her . Nothing could tear them apart and she was only in shock after the day she has been through and she was so scared about the baby that Clark thought she said that under fear but she really meant it .

After canceling the dinner , he got back to his fiancée who had fell asleep in the meantime. He smiled and kissed her belly , bring her into his arms to take her at the apartment and lay her on their bed .

- I love you Lois ! Don't forget that !

He kissed her forehead and whooshed back to Watchtower hoping she would change her mind the day after … Because doing something like that the day before the D-Day , that was big . But Lois was Lois and when she says something she rarely made her way back but he hoped so this time .


	10. Chapter 9

The day after :

Waking up was hard as much for Lois as Clark .

Lois was a bit disappointed seeing Clark really didn't came home last night to let her breathe . The sheets next to her were made and she felt a pain in her heart besides her .

It wasn't because she had cancelled the wedding that Clark couldn't sleep next to her . They were still together . Although , she had a lot of calls to make today . She sighed and slowly walked down toward the kitchen . She sat at the bar and had her breakfast without being hungry … Usually Clark would take care of the breakfast but this morning , it had a bitter taste .

She couldn't even finish eating , she wasn't hungry at all and with her nauseas , she didn't feel that need either.

She had some kind of headache and all she wanted was seeing that day, which was supposed to be their day , going faster than usual so everything would be back to the way they were .

After taking a good shower , she got dressed for work , even though she didn't want to . No conviction .. But she needed to confront all this damn paper work which was waiting for her .

Clark wasn't in a better mood himself . He didn't sleep last night ; not that he really needed it but without Lois being in his arms , it was really hard .

So he did what he could do the best … Checking on the city , sometimes checking on his apartment to watch Lois but he didn't lie next to her as he was usually doing .

Even if he didn't show it , he was really hurt . He knew that Lois loved him and so he did but Jor-el had played an important role into their relationship and now he was scared that the voice in the ice completely killed Lois brain .

This was for that main reason he didn't want to get involved with his father anymore , he has been hurt too much through the years . And if this trial had as point to make him understand that as a Super hero , he will end up alone , nothing in this world would make him listen to Jor-el .

His was seeing his life now with Lois and their child , their friends , family and nothing more . He could handle his super hero side , he always did . So married or not , things will never change .

He looked at the clock … It was time to work . He let some space to Lois . He didn't get home and sounded like things always look better in the morning so he hoped she will be back on her decision that she could jump on him and rushed him to be ready and she will be the last one to be .

At the Daily Planet , they met to take the elevator . They barely looked at each other , especially Lois who was more embarrassed than he was . They muttered a ' hello ' and Clark started the conversation .

- Some people take time off when it's their wedding day .

Lois bit her lips , sighing and they came into the elevator .

- There is no wedding . Don't pretend you didn't hear what I said last night .

She looked at him .. Apparently last night was as hard for him as for her . He forgot to being dress up well .

- And you're one to talk . That blue underoo .. Sticking out of your collar means you're on the job too .

Clark looked down to him and fixed his tie and smiled

- I was keeping busy . I didn't wanna crowd you . You know , you haven't called in eight hours . Usually you figure things out when I give you some space .

Lois looked right in front of her , blushing about this conversation and more embarrassing too . She didn't wish that deep down but Clark will feel better that way .

- don't worry ! Even if we're not married , Junior will grow in his parents love .

The " ding " knocked and they stepped out . Lois first , walking down fast . Clark was a bit offended.

- Or you can just keep avoiding me .

Lois was far away forward to him .

- I'm not avoiding you . I have work to do . The president just arrived in town for a fundraiser plus a huge stack of police reports just came in

They came into Lois office and she turned to him with a list of phone numbers .

- And I have to call all the guests and let them know that big day has been cancelled .

Clark has stopped in the front door and wasn't sharing her opinion . There was no way this wedding would be canceled . He super speed to her and caught up the list .

She rolled her eyes .

- nice try speedy but you can't make 411 disappeared .

She took her old cell phone and started to do the numbers but Clark repeated what he just did , took away her phone and shook it right in front her eyes .

She tried to get it back but he didn't allow her to do that .

She sighed and looked at him , angry .

- Your Copperfield act is impressive but it won't change my mind .

She showed him the door and told him

- go out there and save the day . Wherever it needs saving .

Clark smiled , thinking she was adorable to being in every kind of mood .

- Lois ! There's a team of heroes out there protecting the world . So we can get married .

Lois cannot believe what she has just heard .. Hand on the belly …Usual now . He wouldn't let go … Her heart started to pound faster , he loved her so much and she was hurting him … But a mountain of other people needed him and no … She just couldn't be so selfish .

- you really don't see it , do you ? You're a hero and that's how it should be . You've gotten so used to the fact you know you're gonna be able to fix everything and make everything right that you cut out any possibility that there are some things that you just .. You can't fix .

Clark frowned and slowly walked toward her , trying to understand what she meant .

- we don't need fixing .

She shook her head .

- We don't . But we are in an impossible situation .. With everything which coming for the next months . One that you can't super-speed or super hear or super leap your way out of . Clark every minute that you spend with me , having dinner , arguing about paint colors , arguing about whether or not to get married , you could be out there saving someone .

The situation was escaping Clark . He moved toward her

- Lois this is my future and I want you to be a part of it

She moved backward like she was definitely breaking up with him

- yeah well maybe we don't get what we want .

He felt like his heart had being stabbed , she really had a weird behavior . He looked at her , sad .

- I'm just in your way - she said , trying to keep her tears for her .

He watched her without saying anything , he stepped out and stopped in the front door , turned around to face her .

- you're not in my way Lois … You're by my side . But if you really want to cancel the wedding then you're gonna have to leave me standing at the altar .

He put his glasses on and went away . Lois watched him left and felt tears again in her eyes . She felt her heartbeat and the baby's becoming more and more regular . She reached for her couch and let her down on it to cry .

Later in the morning , Clark went to the farm and found his mother who was watching some old pictures and her poor home which was so empty and boring to death even though a little bit sad . Where was the love and warm this home she always knew ? This home that her and Jonathan had built ? She was expecting seeing Clark and Lois starting a life here .

- Mom . I thought you were staying at the bed and breakfast .

Martha turned to face him and seemed shocked by his words .

- And I thought I was coming back to a home that you and Lois were building together .

Clark was confused and raised his shoulders .

- We are in Metropolis . I hope . I sent you a message . We close escrow in a few days .

Martha was most shaken up.

- Clark .. I think you misunderstood when I sent you the deed . This is our home .

- We've already accepted the offer . You're in the middle of a campaign .

Martha hardly believed that the farm she has spent her whole life would be selled , knowing that Clark has also spent the last 20 years in it and didn't feel sorry to sell it .

- just because I'm moving ahead with my life doesn't mean I'm letting go of everything that came before . That was a hard lesson to learn .

Clark did understand but if his mum was always playing the same song , they couldn't move forward .

- Is this about Dad ?

Martha looked around her , feeling a frog in her throat .

- I know it's been tough since he died being the one left behind

Martha turned and cut him off

- That's just it . I was never left behind . No matter where I am or who I'm choosing to bring into my life , your father is always with me . And he's with you if you just allow yourself to see him .

- I did

He moved to his mother .

- Last year , I thought I was talking to him , but I realized it was just an excuse for me not to face my future . Just like I was waiting for Jor-el to show me the way . I had to move on

Martha watched him … She was touched and moved to him , putting her hands in his .

- I'm so proud of the man you've become .

- But why bring up Dad today of all days ?

Martha wondered if he was really that naive of he was doing it on purpose .

- Because this is a day to celebrate next step in the journey you're on . And everyone who's been a part of it .

- And you don't think I'm doing that ?

- Clark , you're so focused on what's ahead that you're starting to cut out the parts of your past that made you who you are . I .. I can't begin to imagine the pain you see every day when you're out there . I know you have to put blinders on to cope with your responsibilities , but if you turn your back on all the experiences that made you strong and compassionate because they hurt . I'm afraid that one day everything you learned in Smallville will have been for nothing .

- I'm never gonna let that happen .

- You already are and you don't see it .

She sighed and took a deep breath to look for her words .

- Sweetheart all I'm saying is you don't have to let go of the past to move on

Clark shook his head and put his hand on her shoulders .

- Yes , you do mom ! I'm sorry . I love you but you have to find a way to put all this behind you just like I did . It's the only way to move on .

And he went away . He didn't tell her yet that Lois was pregnant , they were about to make the announcement the night before during the dinner and now even if Lois was saying otherwise , Clark counted on the wedding party to tell the good news .

Martha looked at him go and start to cry . She cannot believe her son could be so indifferent and there was another person who agreed with her .

Jonathan Kent was in the house , as spirit but he heard all the conversation between his wife and his son and he would like to be among them , hugging Martha and saying to Clark that he was doing a mistake .


	11. Chapter 10

Daily Planet

Lois had find a way to keep her busy and was excited by the President arrival .

- Come on , people , Air Force One landed an hour ago and they haven't left the hangar . This newshound smells a story . Give me something I can sink my teeth into .

She walked through the bullpen when she saw a little blonde who was coming to her , looking upset . She didn't need glasses to recognize her cousin Chloe .

- no , no and no !

- Look , I know you have a laundry list of reasons tumbling into your head to not get married but you'll never see the big picture if you get stuck on spin cycle .

They kept walking and Lois was trying to do her possible to avoid her cousin who was running after her .

- There's no Chloe quip that's gonna make me change my mind .

She gave a paper to her co worker and silent for a few seconds , too much people around them

- Clark can hear cries for help . He's duty bound to answer the call . I won't stand in his way .

- He can't listen all the time Lois . He's not God . He can't be aware of every bird or blade of grass , okay ? He's a man .

Lois looked at her cousin … Anxious . She knew she was right but she was too stubborn .

- And sometimes he needs to not listen . He needs to rest , to love , to laugh . And when he finally does decide to take the skies , he's gonna need you to ground him and you won't be alone for that .

Lois raised an eyebrow

- wait a second ? You know about ..

- The baby ? Yes I already know .

- But how do you … ?

Chloe raised her arms

- whatever . It's not the most important that I know , well even congratulations . I'm really happy for both of you and happy to be a aunt .

Lois smiled and sighed , coming back on the Clark's talk .

- about Clark , that's what I'm afraid of , I'm grounding him , keeping him from soaring to new heights .

Chloe shook her head , feeling sorry for her cousin .

- No Lois . That is so not what he thinks . But since you're not gonna meet him at the altar , you should hear that in his own words .

Chloe gave her a letter . She hesitated but took it anyway and watch her cousin left . She sighed and starting to read the letter and then , the first words made her smile

**_" I Clark Kent take you Lois Lane to be my companion forever . With you by my side , I will never be alone ._**

**_Despite the strong and independent woman the rest of the world sees , I've never know anyone with such gentle grace and more pure heart ._**

**_When I've been lost , you've always been there to bring me back . So on this day, at this moment , I pledge the rest of my life to you . You've always believe in me and I believe in you ._**

**_And when you believe in someone , it's not for a minute or just for now , it's Forever ! "_**

Lois raised her eyes and tears fell down . Here she was , everything had hit her like lightening . How could she have been so blind ? She loved Clark and this man was completely crazy in love with her and was willing to sacrifice everything to spend the rest of his life with her , without stopping him from the hero he would become .

She was his strength and with her , he would move on .

She muttered

- I'm such an idiot .

She smiled with tears while Chloe who hadn't left , was watching her , tears into her eyes either . She knew her cousin would change her mind .

Lois hugged the letter against her heart and made it down to her belly . Chloe smiled much more , she had never seen so much emotions in Lois eyes . She had never been so touched by her family happiness but Clark and Lois love story was giving her this exceptional chill .

Lois gave up on everything she was doing , ready to confront her destiny . Chloe laughed and left . She was happy she could have convince her cousin and in few hours , the most wonderful wedding would be attend .

Clark had gone to the cemetery to see his father's grave . He needed to talk to him , dropped this burden inside of him … But looks like he was going to make some definitive goodbyes .

- I never wanted to say goodbye .

He didn't hear him but his father was just behind , talking to him .

- then don't !

- I thought I had it all figured out …

He kneeled in front of the grave .

- How to move on and bury my guilt , my insecurities , my questions . I'm so close , I know who I'll become , I've seen it . Lois thinks I should let her go even we're going to have a baby … Mom says I should hold on to you .

- You don't need to hold on to somebody Clark , if they're already in your heart .

- I just can't keep leaning on you . On Jor-el , I need to stand alone , you know ? It's better that way .

- You mean it's easier that way ?

Clark sighed and sadly looked at the grave .

- It's just that I've missed you so much .

He leaned his hand on the grave stone . His father looked at him and also put his hand on Clark's even though he couldn't feel anything .

- then let me be there for you Clark and don't push your mother away . We're a part of you .

Clark sighed again , feeling his head about to explode .

- It's like I'm on a cliff standing on the edge , where I'm looking is beyond where you've been before , it's beyond where Jor-el has ever been before . As much as I value everything you've given me . I need to go beyond where either of you can guide me anymore , to be the hero that the world needs me to be .

He silt watched for a while the grave , ready to let his past go when a shadow made him raise his eyes and Oliver was walking toward him .

- Why is it that the biggest events are the most painful ?

Clark stood up but didn't answer .

- You know Clark , when I graduated from Excelsior , it was , uh .. It was one of the most important days of my life but I don't remember any of the speeches that were given . I don't remember getting my diploma , I just .. I remember my parents not being there

Clark gave him an empty look .

- I know what you're trying to say Oliver but I'm not here to mourn my father's death .I already did that . I put it behind me .

They left the grave and walked toward the exit

- If by putting it behind you , you mean saying sayonara to your ice dad , selling the farm , hanging up in a cemetery instead of being in a church wearing a starched suit .

Clark rolled his eyes

- What if Lois was right ? What this if is all wrong ? My training , Smallville , the farm , my memories . What if it was all just a crutch ?

- Clark , I don't think taking a scalpel to your past is gonna turn you into the caped Skywalker of your future .

They stopped and Clark replied , very serious

- I thought Lois was my future . I thought she was new life and my destiny but what if she's part of the memories I need to leave behind ? What is heroes aren't destined to love ?

Oliver has just one need right now , slap him in his steel face . Clark was giving up way too quickly and since years .

- I've been down this road before . Know where it landed me ? Burning a perfectly good leather hood . I was on the edge . It took a good friend to remind me who I was . Push me toward who I could become .

Clark cut him

- That's the thing Oliver . No one can push or lead me anywhere . My whole life , I've been trying to fit into two worlds and the truth is , I don't belong to either one of them . I need to make my own path . Maybe that means letting go both of worlds

Broken voice , he added

- Maybe it means letting of Lois …

- Clark ..

But Clark turned his back to him . The talk was done . Oliver shook his head . Clark and Lois had found themselves very well , as much stubborn as the other .


	12. Chapter 11

Clark made his way back to the apartment to talk to Lois and explain her the situation . He stepped in the hall and called her name .

- Lois ?

He didn't get any answer so he leaned on the door handle but barely open the door immediately closed . Lois rushed into it . She was feeling better and she was wearing some kind of white petticoat .

- Careful there ! Prince Charming it's bad luck to peek at the bride before you get to the altar . I know that technically you saw me this morning but the rules only apply when the wedding is on .

Clark frowned . She was Lois Lane with no doubts , changing her mind so quickly , no one could do it better than her .

- On ? Lois I thought you called off the wedding .

Lois smiled sarcastically

- Don't have a cow farm boy … But … I read you vows .

Clark was stunned by her revelation and started to walk nervously on the hall .

- And I know that , that is against the rules but a little birdie bridesmaid gave it to me . And they were beautiful . And I realized that was a fool because I was .. What we have is a gift and I was trying to return it when we're a perfect fit .

She took the paper in which she had wrote her own vows , she came back to the door and kneeled , sliding the paper under the door .

- so here's my vows . Now we're even .

Clark hesitated . He looked at the paper and got closer to the door , taking it .

- Lois .. Sometimes you can see things that I can't .

She smiled and put her hand on the door .

- And you walked away I thought because you couldn't bring yourself to stand in the way of my destiny .

She cut him and stood up before he said anything more .

- oh here's the thing about that . I can be loud and at times , I'm a little bossy .

She started to walk into the apartment .

- so someone might wonder why a person of your god-caliber would be with a woman who is so imperfect . Well , don't take this the wrong way , but you come with baggage of your own .

Clark was leaning against the door and sighed .

- and it's made me a better person . Just like being with me and our baby will make you a greater man and a superhero . I hope .

She leaned her head against the door .

- Lois . What if you were right ? With your family not being here and the doubts that you had yesterday ? Maybe the stars aren't aligned .

Lois scoffed nervously

- Believe me , It's a buzzkill that the chief of staff whisked Daddy and Wayne to some hush-hush meeting but I'm a big girl , I can walk myself down the aisle . As my mom always said " the ones you love are always with you " And right now , my dad would be telling me I should've laid out all my clothes the night before so I wouldn't be whirling around like a dervish .

Clark smiled . That was the Lois he knew and loved .

- And mom ? She's reminding me that I need to breathe and take in every moment so that I can remember them forever . What would your dad say , Clark ?

Clark was carefully listening to her, completely charmed by her voice . He made his way back to reality when she asked him that question . He bit his lips .

- I'm not sure he would say anything Lois . It's just kind of the way it was with my dad .

Lois smiled and turned back to lean against the door .

- I always knew exactly what he was thinking .

Clark looked at the paper in his hands and started to read it , Lois smiled and asked

- Clark ? What did you mean about the stars aren't aligning ?

Clark didn't answer because he was too lost into his reading . The first sentences and all the red corrections , made him smile . That was so Lois .

**_" I wanted this vows to be perfect but perfection is a hard thing to get your hands on . But life is meant to be a little messy and when it comes to love I think it's like my dad always said about the army " you only sign up if it's the only thing you can ever imagine doing " . And Clark I cannot imagine spending a moment of my life without you . So I promise that I will always have your back as you will always have mine . _**

**_Your my best friend , your my home and your my true love . And I am yours and will be forever . " _**

Clark stopped reading and it got exactly the same reaction as his fiancée . Her words were so true , so deep . Now , he was sure about it . This woman wanted to spend the rest of her life with him , no matter what .

He smiled , breathless .

As she couldn't hear him saying anything , hoping he didn't run away , Lois called him

- Clark ?

Tears were at the corner of her eyes . She was afraid to lose him forever but he leaned his left hand on the door , as she was doing with her right hand and looks like only the glass of a window were keeping them apart .

- I'm here !

She was relieved . Tears fell down . He didn't run away .

- I'll see you at the chapel .

She dried her tears and smiled

- yeah ! See you there !

She stayed lean against the door and was about to scream with joy . She put her hand on her belly and talked to her baby

- See Junior ? Everything is gonna be alright ! Mom and Dad are finally going to get their happily ever after .

She scoffed also crying . She had lost enough time , she rushed to the bathroom.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey I'm back ! Sorry for the late but here's some new chapters . I hope you'll still enjoy it **

* * *

Few hours later , everyone met at the chapel . The wedding was at 3 pm . All the guest were taking place .

Martha was at Jeff's arms and took place at the first range where she felt an empty place next to her .

Chloe and Oliver were respectively maid of honor and best man and they were the last ones ( before the main couple ) . Clark wasn't standing at the aisle but looks like everyone on the Church seemed to know where he was , at least the people he cared about the most .

Lois was ready and she walked toward a mirror and looked at her reflection the very last time . Her heart was beating so much , she cannot believe that in few minutes she will end up as Mrs Kent herself .

A wave of emotions shook her entire body down to her spine . She smiled at her own reflection , adjusting her veil and her white dress .. That was a simple dress but she was obviously the most wonderful bride .

While she was ready to go , she heard a voice behind her

- I think there couldn't be a much more amazing bride . Clark would be the happiest man .

Lois jumped and turned to see Kara , dressed with a blue dress and her hair tied with a bun .

It was the first time Lois was seeing Kara dressed that way and she was really beautiful . Both of them were filled with emotions . They smiled to each other and tried not to cry . Maybe the makeup was waterproof but it wasn't the right time now .

Kara made her way to her and a huge smile crossed her face and they hugged quickly . Kara didn't want to ruin Lois dress .

- Kara ! I'm so happy to see you . I never thought you could be there . Clark has sent you a hundred messages .

- yeah ! To be honest , I shouldn't be there but last time I was on the Watchtower roof and I saw you and Clark . There is so much love between you two and .. I heard the baby's heart so I told myself , I wouldn't resist , I needed to be here . Clark is also my only family and it's a really big event and an honor to see a kryptonian-human union on Earth . So here I am , I'm so happy to be a part of it and congratulations for the baby .

Lois smiled and simply nodded . Kara took her hands .

- I would like to be there for you all along your pregnancy . Clark had maybe turned Jor-el off and I'm sure he didn't ask more details but I know something about it and if you don't mind , and so Clark , I want to help you because it's not easy for you to handle everything . You know you'll have Clark's power sooner or later and Clark is a man so could be a little bit weird for him to teach at a pregnant woman .

She winked . If things were keeping to be so emotional , Lois would burst into tears before saying " Yes " .

- Thank you so much Kara . Your sweet attention is just .. Thanks . And of course I agree for you to be there for us . Honestly I was also asking myself some questions about the upcoming months .

- Don't worry about that , I'll be there .

The bells rang .

- Oops ! I better go before you come in . See you later . This wedding is gonna be epic !

Kara smiled and quickly walked to the first range when she sat next to Martha that she had never met before . And both of them were happy to finally meet .

Lois smiled and sighed . Here she was , that was the time , the big day .

Doors opened to her and she was very optimistic but when she reached the doors , she panicked ..

People stood up and were amazed by her beauty , they took pictures .

But something was missing , or someone . Yeah , the groom wasn't on the altar and both Chloe and Oliver were there so as the priest ( who was a woman by the way ) .

Lois didn't want to be upset but she couldn't help it. Where was he ? And what if he had finally changed his mind ? This idea freaked the hell out of her … Being left at the altar , there was nothing worse .

But people on the chapel didn't seem to be worried , looks like everyone knew something she didn't .

And maybe it was , while she was ready to step back to run away , she felt a hand slowly sliding into hers and a chill shook her spine . She didn't have to raise her eyes to know it was him . Her man , her soulmate , the father of her child . She slowly raised her head and smiled like never when her eyes crossed his .

It was real and he was by her side , smiling .

They looked into each other eyes for seconds and Clark showed the way down to the aisle by a sign of his head . She nodded , didn't need one word to understand him . She gripped Clark's left arm . He slid his right hand to reach the hand she was gripping him and they moved surely together toward the aisle .

They were slowly walking as the traditional wedding march wanted to . Maybe slow but their heart were racing a eight miles , cannot wait to face the other and exchange their vows live this time and carrying that ring that will bring them together forever .

While they were walking , everyone was admired them . They were such a perfect couple . Love between them wasn't definitely not fake and could have being read into their eyes . Pictures were everywhere . Emotion was filling all the church and the ceremony hadn't started yet .

When they almost reached the altar , Clark looked at his mother who had sparkles in her eyes , he also saw his cousin who winked at him . He was very happy to see she was there but the thing that made him even happier was to see his father next to his mother . Jonathan smiled and nodded , made him understand how much he was proud .

Lois noticed how much Clark was smiling and asked him , not without emotion

- Is everything okay Smallville ?

- perfect ! It's perfect !

Lois couldn't stop smiling and they reached the altar . They faced each other , the ceremony could start and everyone sat down .

Sweet and Slowly , Clark took off Lois veil . Lois eyes were sparkling . She was surprised she wasn't crying yet .

They joined their hands together and the priest started the benediction , they were listening carefully without never take their eyes off the other .

While the priest was speaking , Martha noticed something different in Lois .. She seemed to had take weight, especially on her breast . The dress she had on her highlighted both her breast and her belly which was a little curved . Martha let down a sob when she got it . The last time she had seen Lois , she was as she always has been but now that Martha was seeing her in profile , there were no more doubts . And apparently Clark and Lois were about to make the announcement during the party . She was already out of controlling her emotions , which Jonathan had noticed when he saw his wife staring at their daughter in law .

When it was the time to exchange the vows , Lois started first and then they both alternated one sentence . Was making their heart beating into their brain to say those words face to face , and this time , emotion was surrounding all the people .

Lois eyes were blurry with tears even though she was doing all the best to hold them . Clark was in the same state but because of love and just because there was nothing beautiful to cry in the middle of the ceremony , he was holding his tears too .

Chloe was doing all the best not to sniff but not she didn't want to . She exchanged a look with Oliver . At the first range , Martha was in tears . The vows were so powerful , so much love into those words and into their voices , just their looks were speaking for themselves .

Kara was also like her aunt . She had a little tissue and was trying to being discreet by drying her tears , which the mascara has started to drop. She wasn't the kind to cry but at the moment , she should be emotionless if she wasn't crying . She turned to watch the other people on the Church and everyone was crying too . So she knew , she saw how much , this connection , this love between them was powerful .

Jonathan gave a peek to his wife and although he was a spirit , he was still feeling the emotion, too. He was so proud of Clark , Clark who deserved to have an happy life with Lois . She deserved his son , no one would never took him back in the right way like Lois did .

After their vows , the priest told them to exchange their rings . Oliver was supposed to keep them but at the last minute , Chloe has decided to take care of them against Oliver's will who had something else in mind but he would give the newlyweds a little gift anyway .

Chloe presented the box and Lois took the bigger ring without stop looking at Clark . She watched him for so long , her heart was going crazy and she cannot wait to put the ring on his finger .

Oliver looked at Lois gesture and was a bit upset and Chloe knew something wasn't right at the moment but tried to ignore while Lois just lift Clark finger with the ring .

A big smile crossed his face and he took the other ring , looking at Lois with love and slowly adding the ring to her engagement ring .

Once everything had be done , they looked at each other in silence and tears fell down all along their face . Chloe sighed with relief and put down the box into her purse .

The priest made a sign to allow them to kiss. Clark moved slowly to her , put a hand on her cheek and the other one of her waist and kissed her with sweetness and passion . Lois responded to his kiss by sliding her arms into his neck .

Everyone stood up and clapped them. They were husband and wife , was about time . The priest invited them to get down the altar and moved to the exit .

They did the same way as earlier but this time they were the first ones and people followed them behind .

Once they were outside , everyone send petal flowers on the newlyweds who were stuck to each other . Lois was too much filled with emotion . She wasn't able to talk and it was a first for her .

Clark had a hand around her waist and his head on hers , drying her tears from her cheeks and whispering some sweet words in her ear .

They were ready to take the cars and enjoying the party when Oliver came to Lois and gave her a little box . She gave him a questioning look .

- This is a gift for you and Clark ! Something that I bought . It's also a symbol of love .

Lois opened the box and there was a beautiful gold ring . She thanked him , didn't have any idea about that ring . But Chloe had see it and while Lois was running to her husband .

- Honey . Look what Oliver gave us as a wedding gift . We should put it somewhere in the apartment . I didn't try it but it seems too big for me . You should try , then , once in a while , you could wear it just for fun .

She showed him the ring and Clark smiled to Oliver for his generosity . Lois had taken the pleasure to slid the ring on Clark finger during the ceremony , wanted to do the same with this one but before she could do something , Chloe ran to them and slapped the ring before Lois took it off from the box . Both Clark and Lois looked at Chloe , surprised .

- Oliver ! What the hell is going on ?

The only answer was Oliver's eyes turning into dark . Lois pushed Chloe .

- Chloe be careful .

Clark looked at his best friend and sighed . Obviously , there has always going to something to spoil a good day .

- He's under Darkseid influence , he comes after me . Chloe get everybody out of here .

Chloe with Martha and Kara's help make all the guests leave telling them a big menace was on them and they need to put themselves in some place safe .

Clark kissed Lois before he confronted Darkseid .

- go ! I'll join you when I'll fix the problem .

Clark turned to Oliver who said to him

- Surrender to darkness

- Never !

Oliver caught him with a supernatural strength and made Clark flight all along the church , going through a window and fell on the opposite side . Lois who hadn't miss any of it , screamed

- Clark !

She ran away to help him but Chloe saw her and called her .

- No ! Lois ! No !

But there was no way she was going to let her best friend , killed or filled with darkness the man she had just married. While she took the stairs to reach Clark , Oliver obstructed her , caught her by the shoulders and pushed her . Kara wanted to catch her but in the meantime , Clark was back before his wife was on the ground and end up the day at the hospital in a serious state . He caught up as the " just married " way and looked at Kara who vanished with her .

Clark faced again to Oliver and tried to make him back to reason .

- Oliver this isn't you ! Don't let him take you over .

Oliver didn't hear anything and send him his fist on his face but he avoided and the billionaire slide down the stairs and fell into the stones , but he didn't feel anything and stood up .

- Oliver , listen to me , you need to fight it .

- You're too late .

He caught up Clark like nothing and swung him over him to send him back into the church and broke half of the bunches .

- There's no saving you .

He was about to hit him again but Clark stopped him .

- That's not true . You haven't always made the right choices . You once gave up on yourself and those around you .

Clark was trying to stop him in any ways but Darkseid strength was bigger and Oliver ran into him , pushing him toward the font which one the water became dark and broke with their strengths .

And that was the moment , Clark knew what kind of ring it was when it escaped from Oliver's pocket . Oliver took the ring and they stood up . Clark sadly looked at him .

- I'm not giving up on you Oliver , you have a good heart . Let it guide you . You and I , we have to save the world together . I need you to be a hero . I know you'll make the right choice . You know Gold Kryptonite will take away my powers forever .

Oliver looked at the ring and his face was changing as a new hope so Clark added

- listen ! I believe in you .

That was the right thing to say . For every good people , hearing that someone believe in them , always make them way back to who they really were .

His human side took over and he crushed the ring , falling down on his knees in front of Clark and the spirit of Darskeid , got out and freed him from the darkness , the Omega symbol disappeared and a tear rolled into his cheek .

Clark kneeled before him and was relieved to see his friend was back to himself and had taken away the darkness .

- Everything's okay now .

He helped him to stand up . Oliver looked outside and his eyes opened wide .

- No , it's not .

Clark turned and what he was seeing was worse than .. worse . Outside , the sun has been hidden by a huge fireball .. Apokolips , Darkseid's planet .

- Looks like the word is gonna need its heroes sooner than we thought .

Later at the farm :

Clark and Oliver had joined , Martha , Kara , Lois and Chloe . Lois had changed and put a dress which was highlighted her whole body so her belly was very exposed .

The three women already knew but Clark didn't know that they did . Oliver also noticed it when it came into the house but didn't say a word about it .

The news were saying that some atmospheric changes were shaking Earth and anywhere in the World , people were freaking out .

Martha was on the phone with the general Lane and Lois needed her husband listening a voicemail from Tess , which had explained why she wasn't there for the wedding .

- I guess the cell phone reception was going down while Tess was leaving this message - Lois said to Clark

- play that again

_" I was trying to warn you . Watchtower is compromised . Prophets are at the center of this . According to the journals , Apokolips is an actual planet , it's coming . "_

He let the information goes through his brain and looked at his wife .

- The eclipse . Darkseid is behind it . That must be why he tried to get Oliver to put the ring on me . He knows I would've tried to stop him . We need to find Tess . It sounds like she may know a way to defeat the darkness .

Martha joined them after the call with the general .

- The joints chiefs of Staff and the Defense department aren't speaking about anything until the president makes a statement . If the Pentagon's not stepping up , I'll call every available agent . Something tells me we'll need them all .

Kara joined them too and told them

- Maybe I could help . I'm not there by coincidence .

Clark looked at Kara and shook his head

- I'm really happy to see you but this is all up to me . So I need to fix that .

Was Chloe and Oliver's turn to join them .

- No offense but I think , we're gonna need a bigger team - said Chloe , Kara you can come with me if you want .

Kara raised her shoulders , nodded .

- If Watchtower is down , I gotta go to Star City to access my database .

Oliver wanted to go with her but she refused .

- Kara are you okay to come with me ?

- No problems . And with me , you'll be there faster .

- good !

Lois and Clark looked at their friends , Chloe hugged Clark

- be careful Clark !

Before she left , Clark called her

- uh .. Chloe , wait !

Lois knew he was about to make the announcement at the moment he took her hand . She smiled .

- I know this isn't the good time with everything now but you need to know that , all of you . You are family , friends and you're always here for us but today , Lois and I we're ' just married ' but also we have a good announcement to make , hoping we will make it until that day .

Lois laid her head on his neck and kissed his cheek .

- don't worry honey ! I'm sure everything will be fine .

Everyone looked at the others and stared at the couple . Lois nodded to Clark

- well … Lois and I .. We're going to have a baby .

Besides the apocalypse situation , a feeling of joy reached everyone on the house , even they already knew . Clark and Lois were both congratulated , Martha hugged them so tight , she was barely able to keep her emotions for herself , she couldn't deal about being a grand-mother , she wasn't realizing that yet . Lois already pictured her step-mother reaction and couldn't help but burst into laughs , seeing her dancing everywhere .

Chloe and Kara left them for Star City . Few minutes later , a little quake happened , Lois and Martha looked through the window , holding each other hands , while Clark because of the storm had just seen a shadow and not a random one .. It was Jonathan . He followed him into the barn .

He met Jonathan and was very surprised to see him like he was never gone .

- Dad …

Jonathan smiled and turned to face his son .

- I knew you'd see me again . When you were ready .

Clark cannot believe he was really talking to his father and he was barely able to keep his emotion .

- I made a mistake dad . I thought I had to leave you behind . But you and Mom , everyone that I care about that makes this world worth saving

He took the stairs and got closer to the man who had raised him .

- But you're worried you're gonna fail this time . I know you scared son .

- I faced Darkseid before . He knows my weakness . He almost defeated me . I need your help .

Jonathan smiled to him and try to reassure him .

- But son ,he never saw the man who's standing before me now .

Clark smiled back to him . Feeling heartwarming to hear those kind of words from his dead father. Jonathan put his hands on his shoulders .

- Clark Kent ! As much as your mother and I tried to protect you from your origins , tried to prepare you to face any challenge

He sighed

- I'm sorry , son but our guidance just isn't enough anymore .

Clark was about to replied something but his father cut him off

- You'r gonna have to let Jor-el guide you from here on out .

- I can't , Dad . I turned my back on him like I did you .

- He's your father ! He'll understand .

Jonathan kissed him on the forehead when Martha's voice , taking the stairs , reassured him as she always did .

- Don't doubt yourself , Clark . This has been coming for a long time .

Martha joined her son and put her hands on his , watching him , tears in her eyes . She was so proud of the man he was , the man she taught all the things about life . And now it was his turn to teach them , although he has been raised with his mother and father's love and he will do the same for his child .

- Before you arrived , we wanted a child so badly . You were filled with so many doubts that you didn't even imagine you're going to be a father yourself so soon .. But yes that's real and Clark , just love and protect this child as both your father and me we did since the day we found you on this cornfield I mean you found us . The day you found us is that field , you were the miracle we prayed for and now the world needs that same miracle .

Clark couldn't hold his tears much longer , he nodded , unable to say something more . He hugged his mother and whispered to her

- if anything should happen to me , please mom , promise me you will watch over Lois and our child .

She muttered a soft " I will honey " and she laid her head against his chest . Clark raised his eyes to his father who was also crying and joined his wife and his son in an emotional family hug .

A new rumble happened and they let go each other . Martha was scared and looked over the sky , hoping that Clark could really fix that imminent end of the world . Jonathan looked at Clark

- Son ! It's time .

He lengthily looked at both of his parents and said in a broken voice

- thank you .

And he whooshed .

He went looking for Tess everywhere for long minutes . He came back where she had left the voicemail and found another cell phone with a video message this time .

It seemed that she was pursued but he couldn't locate her but he hope he will and that she was safe though .

So he made his way back to the bullpen and saw that Apokolips was much more nearest to the sun . He sighed and entered in the building to see his wife taking the stairs. Pregnant or not, end of the world or not , if there was any scoop , Clark was sure to find Lois at the Daily Planet .

- Lois

- All satellite and Internet connection went down 15 minutes ago . Have you found Tess ?

- Only her abandoned car . She was on her way to Smallville to warn us .

- I think with that planet hurtling toward Earth , everyone got the warning .

They came into the bullpen when everybody was in a rush , in a normal day it would be usual but this was a real mess and really felt like the last day on Earth .

Clark stopped to look at everyone but Lois distracted his attention by taking his hand.

- Honey ! You think those three prophets took Tess ?

- She left her cell phone under the car seat with a video message for one of us to find .

- One of us with X-ray vision , maybe .

They stared at each other , grinning even though the situation wasn't funny at all.

A special flash coming from the White House confirmed that the eclipse was coming from a meteor . Lois and Clark didn't believe that for a second .

- We know prophets use people's darkness to mark with an Omega . What we don't know is why . And Tess quoted one of the prophecies as saying the markings weren't just spiritual but there's a sort of anti-life force that could bring about the Apokolips .

- You mean bringing a giant planet crashing into ours ?

- Exactly like that .

He looked around him and kept telling about his idea

- Maybe the marking has some unexplainable gravitational pull .

- Too bad anti-life equations aren't covered in Physics 101 .

The couple walked further in the bullpen to reach their desks .

- I need to figure out a way to lift the darkness and break whatever's binding these people to that planet .

- Today definitely tops Chloe's wall of weird . Exactly how many people are marked ?

Clark X ray-ed all the room and saw a lot of people infected by the mark .

- More than you wanna know .

A new quake happened and Lois looked all over the room too , rubbing her belly like she was usually doing now .

- Clark , you inspired the darkness out of Oliver .

- I can't do that for everyone on the Planet , Lois . If Tess knows how to stop this , I need to find her .

He sat down and started to make some researches on his computer .

- Got a shot of her car's parking camera and the license plate of whoever took her .

The license plate " MT1 022 " appeared . Clark came into the database while another rumbling shook them , made both Clark and Lois raise their eyes towards the window where outside there were some big fire lightening .

- Out database shows it's registered to

- A company called Preclox ?

- Yeah . It was founded only six weeks ago .

Lois took place at her old computer to make the researches too .

- According to their bank records , they have limitless funds .

- Genetic research .

- I only know of one mega-mogul who's obsessed with genetic engineering : Lionel Luthor .

Everything was suddenly clearer to Clark

- Who knows he's being tracked by Tess Mercer

- Yeah , but the GPS went down with the satellites .

- This should tell us where he was 15 minutes ago .

He fiddled with some things and found the result

- Lois , that's the Luthor mansion .

Lois frowned

- But that place burned to the ground .

- Maybe what Lionel's after is underground . The Luthor mansion was built on a labyrinth of corridors underneath it .

He was ready to go when another quake shook the entire building and then he realized he was about to go without saying to his wife to get safe .

- Lois , no matter what happens ..

She got closer and laid a finger on his lips .

- Clark , a person that I greatly admire once told me , than when you believe in someone , it's not for a few minutes or sometimes or just for now , it's forever .

Clark smiled . He was happy that Lois was quoting his vows , it proved how much she loved him and she wasn't ready to forget those wonderful words .

- now go save the world .

Clark looked at her for a few seconds, without saying anything . He just got closer to her face and gave her one of his most passionate kisses. They kissed for a few minutes while the shakings were keeping and everyone was running out of the building .

A light crashed down the sky and lighted Clark and Lois when they were still kissing . When a break happened , they released each other and looked at themselves with love . Lois slowly rubbed his cheek .

- I'll be fine and I'm taking care of Junior too .

Clark smiled , knowing he could trust her anyway . She wasn't his wife for nothing .

He rubbed her belly , one last kiss to encourage him and he whooshed .

Lois heard a new flash and followed a reporter who was in contact with the President .

She tried by every ways to convince her to tell the President they didn't have to elaborate a strategy , she was a general daughter and she understood that it meant make everything explode . She showed Janet a picture of Apokolips and explained it was a Planet and nothing could reach it but the radioactivity would kill half of the World and only the Blur could get them out of that . Janet laughed at her , telling her she couldn't believe she was still on this super heroes stories .

Lois felt her blood running through her veins . Too bad for the lady , she was pregnant so easily irritable so she took a hole puncher and knocked out Janet with it .

She apologized and insulted her . Stole her badge to take the plane at her place .

She made a face , already picturing Clark's reaction when he would know that she had taken the plane in the state she was in and in a situation when flights weren't the safest way but what she was about to risk to save the world .

She raised her shoulders

- Well .. Junior you'd better stay quiet , okay ? I promise you , mom is not gonna put herself in danger on that plane and so what ? A pregnant woman still have the right to travel until some specifics months . I'll be careful , mom's words . And your mom is a Lane , don't forget that . And don't make me start arguing with you , your also a kryptonian so this isn't a flight which gonna freaking you out .

If it wasn't the end of the world , everyone would think that she was crazy , speaking to her belly , which wasn't enough chubby to notice she was pregnant at the moment , especially when it was dark everywhere .

Clark has gone to the Luthor mansion where he didn't find find Tess in all this burning mess but he've got a surprise visitor instead. Lex who was more than alive .

Lex told him that his father made a deal with Darkseid to save him . Clark knew this wasn't definitely the Lionel Luthor he knew to make those kind of sacrifices for his son .

Lex tried to make Clark remember all this old good memories both of them had together , wanted to start a new beginning between them and maybe had a chance to save their friendship but Clark knew he was a lost cause .

Lex had hurt so many people around him , he was a murderer and Clark knew he had been blind to trust him . However , he apologized to him about not being able to save him and he whooshed , letting Lex by himself on the mansion .

Oliver had visit the three Darkseid host to take them down . They were barely able to understand that the Omega wasn't on Green Arrow anymore that he shot and they disappeared . He smiled , here a good thing done and one of the bigger problem , fixed .

Everything was now under Clark's hands .

In the meantime, Lois had taken the Air force one plane , in which the President was supposed to be . She was very curious and not really comfortable about the consequences they planned . She hoped her husband would stop that before the worse was coming .

She looked at the stewards and stewardess and the President body guards , who were talking , like there wasn't a huge problem . She looked at her badge and realized that Janet Dawson's picture was too much forward . Then she slid her hair to hide the picture and no one would see she was an impostor . Even she knew that sooner or later , her cover will explode .

Bothered and eager to know what was going in the front of the plane , she stood up and walked the faster she could to avoid the guard who was talking with his co-worker but he saw her and stopped her .

- You're not authorized to go in there .

She looked at him and smiled . A charming smile , hoping that her feminine charm will help her , like it always did.

- I must have forgotten my hall pass . I was just going to the bathroom .

She tried to shape over him but he moved backward to block her . She was red and thought she was going to burn him " Oh my god … Lucky you I don't have any powers yet " .

- It's that way - he said , shower her the back of the plane .

Lois rolled her eyes

- Okay . They said that they would brief us in two minutes . It's now been 15 and I really need ..

The guard didn't blink and wasn't smiling at all , keeping showing her the back of the plane . Lois knew she wouldn't have the last word and she had to find another diversion .

- Do you see that giant motion orb out there ? Now whatever story they told you , it's crashing into the planet .

At the same time , a rumble happened and made the plane lose a little bit of altitude . Lois had to press on her belly and holding up the first seat in front of her , hoping she wasn't doing something stupid to be there .

- you can see it with your own eyes . - she showed the window and outside the sky was becoming orange but not because of the sunset .

The guard let his post to give a glimpse and Lois enjoyed the moment to run away from him and entered in a room where there was a meeting .

The guard shouted to her

- hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Hey !

Lois interrupted the middle of the meeting .

- I just need a few minutes of your time .

She made everyone jump while the guard took her by the arms

- I'm sorry sir

- No ! Wait ! I have some information you need to know .

Another guard stood up and took her by the other side . Lois had already killed them three times in her mind . She wished her baby would give her some powers right now and they would release her but as she said earlier , we didn't get all we want .

The President secretary , talked to her in a bitter voice .

- I don't know how you got on this plane , lady but you're stepping so far of your position .

- All that matters is the truth and you don't have it . Please , Mr Secretary .

He nodded to the guards who released her . Lois gave them a dirty look and moved toward the meeting table .

- I have proof that the meteor that you're about to nuke is much larger than you realize with a density that will result in you spewing nuclear fallout over half the hemisphere that could take out millions of people .

A silence fell on the table and everyone looked at the others, embarrassing . Lois lengthily looked at them and she ticked . Well , those politicians men were hiding their game very well. In shock she told them

- But you already know that don't you ?

The secretary didn't answer but his look said everything . Lois cannot believe it .

- You all realize you're gonna be taking out a third of the Earth's population and you're not even gonna warn them ?

Another rumble and a military spoke .

- We can't spread panic .

- It will only aggravate an already impossible situation .

Lois couldn't believe what she was hearing . Well , first that was a true nightmare and second she didn't any idea that some selfish people could exist , especially people who had a family , a real family . How could they deal with that ? Let them die ?

She put a hand on her belly and everyone noticed it .

- And what about your families ? I'm two months pregnant … Being on that plane is a risk for me but if I'm there it's also for this baby . I want him to know life , his parents , his family … Just simply Earth .

No one answered , Lois sighed , her eyes frowned .

- And the President ? Where are we gonna .. ?

A woman replied to her

- To a secure bunker . The casualties are nothing compared to losing the entire planet . We don't have a choice

_" Bitch "_ was the only thoughts that crossed Lois mind . She couldn't keep her rage for herself , they had pissing her off especially with her pregnancy hormones .

Another shaking .

- Now if you'll excuse us .. - said the secretary .

No way . Lois wouldn't let Earth and its habitants , being destroyed. She needed to convince them , in one way or another and she knew her man will make it .

- No wait ! You do have the choices . Heroes .

Everyone rolled their eyes

- One who will stop this before you unleash you nukes . I know some deeply disturbed brass have rounded them up and tried to dirty their names , but the people had their day . And they gave our heroes a chance to prove themselves .

The rumble became more and more regular .

- You owe the people a chance to see that their faith was worth something .

The secretary stood up .

- The world is in crisis . This is not a time for your little hero crusade , Miss .. ?

Lois had never be so sure of herself that at that moment . Clark was her hero , her husband and she knew that he will be there in time . He always been for the biggest emergencies and it wasn't today that he will fail .

- Mrs .. Kent . This is exactly the time for my hero . He will be here . He will save us . I promise . I know you're all wanna see your families again . You just need to give our heroes a chance .

Everyone looked at the secretary , the woman who had talk to Lois , nodded and he replied to Lois

- your heroes have five minutes .

Lois was relieved and smiled . Now she was hoping that Clark will be there in time but she had honestly no doubts . Blushing , she slowly rubbed her belly

- We're gonna make it Junior . Daddy and Mommy will have so much stories to tell you in few years .


	14. Chapter 13

Clark was back to the farm , looking for the crystal to turn on the fortress again . It was about time .

He was ready to go when he heard some weird sounds and strings voices . He turned and found Lionel Luthor under Darkseid influence

- The last son of Jor-el .

- Darkseid . My father sent me here to protect this planet , and I will fight you to my last breath .

- There must be a part of you that's digested by how easily your people fell to me .

- They may not be perfect but I believe in the darkest soul , there's always hope . People want to believe in something greater and it may be easier to hate but it's stronger to love .

- Is it ? Eons have passed since I came face-to-face with a force that could possibly tip the balance to the light .

Darkseid raised his arms and strangled Clark like he had a cord around his neck .

- you're the light . You cast out the darkness from Oliver Queen , and you will obliterate my darkness from the rest of the world if you are not stopped . You will surrender to me . You will lose your soul . I will annihilate you .

Darkseid pushed Clark all along the loft and was about to go through the window but Jonathan's voice echoed inside of him , telling him that he had to let Jor-el guide him now .

And without him understand anything , he found himself in the fortress , in two black circles like the one when criminals were judging on Krypton .

- You have always had the power within you , my son . - Jorl-el voice said .

The fortress enlightened itself and Clark could see all the memories he had since the last ten years , since his teenage years to Smallville from his life now to Metropolis .

The first saves he did , all the people he knew , he met . He saw : Lana , Pete , Chloe , Virgil Swan .. A wall of pictures were passing through his eyes , year by year … : Jonathan , Martha , Lex and so much others he saved . He also saw Perry , the first time he had saved him, and of course he saw his wife : Lois . Oliver , Tess , all the meteor freaks he had fought with .

And the best memories , the happiest like the one when he had saved Lois on their future or his first flight on the cyber space with her .

- These were my trials .

- Your final trial is upon you my son . You are ready . Seize your destiny .

Clark had never felt pride this proud of himself. How long had he waited for those words ? He couldn't believe he was making it after all those years , all he had gone through .

His father's strength , his bravery , his love for this Earth , everyone who was close to him , gave him what he had hoped for so long .

He grasped his fist and he saw he was floating , but this time , it was real . A huge smile crossed his face and he flight into Lionel , taking off Darskseid's mind from him and destroyed him .

Meanwhile , Tess has gone to LuthorCorp . After she escaped her father , she was freaking out besides her feelings , to see Lex again . This brother she hated so much since ever. She moved slowly toward him while he was looking through the window and heard her coming .

- Long time sis !

Tess eyed sarcastically

- Did you always know ?

- Why do you think I recruited you , treated you as my own flesh and blood ?

- You used me

- Semantics .

Lex stood up , putting his hands under his pockets and made a mischievous smile .

- I'd say dear old Dad did most of the abusing . Wouldn't you ? I guess the bullet in his chest answers that question , huh ?

Tess moved closer to him even she was scared to death .

- He wanted nothing more that to have you back again .

- And what did you want Tess ?

She took long to answer , trying to remember all the good things she had done the last few weeks , except being there for Lois and taking care of her when Clark wasn't there .

- Something I'll never have .

In Lex's opinion , the answer was clear . His enemy always driving crazy all the women and there was no doubt , Tess had escaped her " crush moment " . He smiled , expecting her answer .

- Clark !

Tess would bet her shoes he would say something like that , she smiled , sighing .

- redemption !

And it was true … She was never able to forgive herself all those bad things she had done .

An indifferent look crossed Lex's face , he rubbed Tess cheek and moved closer to her , as he was going to hold her .

- I love you sis .

Tess felt that weird . Why did he had some affection words or moves now , since she knew he didn't give a shit about her . So she anticipated his reaction .

Lex was about to stab her but she was able to push him enough hard even the blade had touched but not enough to kill her .

She was losing a lot of blood but she didn't care . All that mattered , was she could took away the knife from Lex and throw it . He tried to finish with her but she was faster than him and nutted him . He was knocked off for few seconds , she kicked him and he fell .

She was wearing some black glove and put her hands on his face and a black liquid penetrated his skin .

She laid her foot on his chest while he was watching her , barely up .

- See what I just put on your face ? It's the neurotoxin that you started at Summerholt . It penetrates the dermal tissue , parallelizing all cognitive recognition . In 30 seconds , all your old life will only be an illusion Alexander Luthor .

She took the knife and throw it away through the window . Even she was very hurt , she ran away the faster she could until Metropolis medical center .

Clark has gone to the fortress to speak to his father

- Your journey has came to an end , Kal-el

Clark felt a little guilty since the night before and all those years

- I shouldn't have tried to push away my Kryptonian side . My strength is accepting it , accepting you .

- You honor me ! A father's pride cannot be measured in words but know that I am proud of you , son

- You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that .

- We have been down a long road together , Kal-el , one paved with difficult trials . Those trials are behind you know , any father can only hope that he is one day humbled by the feats of his son . Besides , I'm really happy to become the first grand-father about a kryptonian-human union . Just tell this woman , both of you need to come see me , that I can explain how the pregnancy will go . I'm happy to be the witness of the flame between you , even though I'm not really there to see it .

Clark blushed , knew he should have information since longer but he was so stubborn . Jor-el wasn't mad at him and had propose to be useful . Clark smiled , grateful to his father .

- But it is your soul , Kal-el of which I am most proud . You and you alone posses the courage , the determination and the compassion that will be required of you to lift the darkness from the Earth .

The fortress light turn off a little and Clark frowned , wondering what was happening again , when he heard a sound and out of an ice block , he saw his suit . Clark was proud .

- I ask you to remember one thing , your abilities may be of my blood , but it is your time in Smallville with Jonathan and Martha Kent and the people there , that made you a hero , Kal-el .

The light went back , Clark turned when he heard a voice

- Always hold on to Smallville .

His father was smiling , giving him the suit . He looked at the suit and then looked at his father , his eyes sparkled with pride . He looked again at the suit , took it and was about to thank Jonathan but when he raised his eyes , he had gone .

He sighed and looked at the top of the fortress . He took some impulse and got off the ground while he dressed on his suit . He had a Earth to save , everyone's future was on his hands .

Apokolips vibrations kept up to rumble and was much more nearer to Earth . The Air force one plane was in the middle of this thunder and started to dangerously incline forward .

Everyone tried to hung up at something but the altitude was too high so everyone took off and got stuck on the ceiling or the windows .

Even Lois has been stuck against a window and she thought

" Oh my god .. Junior ! Clark is gonna kill me if you don't stay in your place … She closed her eyes .. " please … Universe , I don't wanna lose my baby " .

Her eyes still closed , she really hoped that once she'll be out of the plane , she wouldn't have some bloody surprises . Her heart was running a marathon , she knew she was doing something insane but she didn't wanna lose her baby either . She couldn't make it and neither Clark . She slid her hand on her belly and talked to it

- It's gonna be fine honey .. Mommy is completely shaken . I know that I'm a very bad girl but don't worry , once I get my feet back on the ground , I'm gonna take care of you . You'll see sweetie , Daddy will save us .

Another shake made her stuck into another window … Thanks God , the shock wasn't hard but she felt an urge need to puke anyway .

And then she saw him , a red blue silhouette was flying toward the plane . Lois face's enlightened . She knew it was her husband , she was right , he would make it .

Clark caught up the plane and Lois was still stuck on the window and seeing her husband who was coming near to it . When he copied a spanking with his hand , she smiled like an angel but he winked making her understand that everything was ok with the baby .

She was feeling better and smirked and smiled back to him . She watched him going away , without stopping stared at him . He was smocking hot on this suit and all his masculine parts were highlighted . She bit her upper lips , had some ideas on how she would make herself forgiving , once the plane would landed .

Lois fell down on her butt and a huge smile crossed her face . Happy to see that her man could save everyone and she would had exclusive scoop of the century .

She sat down on a seat and took a camera and before she turn it on , she said

- well done Junior ! You'll have your daddy strength for sure .

She laughed and turn on the camera

- This is Lois Lane Kent of the Daily Planet , reporting from aboard Air force one .

- Mrs Kent !

Lois raised her eyes and her jaw dropped . The US President was standing in front of her , he was really impressive and good looking man either . She smiled and stood up .

- Mr President .

She turned the camera on him to shoot his declaration . She will have a scoop but also a Pulitzer . She was proud of herself and especially proud of Clark .. Besides she had planned to have her husband's name next to hers . No one couldn't make the link between Clark and the hero , now that he was well disguised .

Clark had gone into the fireball heart and all everyone was starring at the sky . Oliver came into the crowd .

- Come on Clark ! You can do this .

A lot of shakes , a loud sound and the fireball went away from Earth and everyone who got the Omega symbol on them and lift the Darkness from Earth .

Everybody clapped their hands when Apokolips disappeared . Every habitants were relieved. And Oliver was also proud to think " My best friend did that " .

Clark was on space and looked at the beautiful Blue Planet which still have some good days . It was done . He was happy and relieved. He sighed , it was about time for him to turn back to his close people .


	15. Chapter 14

The Air Force one plane had landed and a hundred of reporters were staying at the place . Lois let the President doing his interview , she already get the biggest story and she was the one to bring the video-footage .

She also answered some questions and ran away to get her way back to the Daily Planet , took off some of her stuff and goes back to the farm where her husband will certainly be .

Before she came into the building , Oliver intercepted her

- Hey legs !

Lois turned and smiled , hugging him

- Ollie ! I'm so happy to see that you have your mind clear . Do you think Chloe and Kara will be back here ?

- I'll join Chloe later and Kara , I'm almost positive she will be back , after all , her cousin in law needs her .

He winked and she smiled

- Do you want me bringing you to the farm ?

- Oh would you ? Aren't you in a rush ?

- Not at all ! And what , did you come here with a car ?

- Maybe .. But into this mess I'm not sure I'm gonna find it anywhere

- That what I thought ! Come on , I'm taking you . Looks like someone needs her husband .

She did a pervert smile and stuck her tongue at him

- You have no idea ! Well , I need to take my stuff , I'll make it quick .

She ran all along the bullpen to take her stuff and other things with no importance . Avoiding Cat to not answer her embarrassing questions and jumped into the billionaire's car .

Once they arrived into the farm , Clark was still on his suit and was talking with Martha under the porch . Lois rushed out the car and smiled when she saw her man , trying to fight for not having sex right now in front of her best friend and her mother in law .

- Oh my hero ! Come here !

Clark turned to see Lois running into him like nothing could stop her . He took the stairs and she jumped on his arms , wrapping her legs around his waist and put her nose under his , rubbing his dark curly hair .

- I knew you'd make it . I trust in you 100% honey .

- and because of your love , my family , our friends and every Earth habitants , I'm glad I was able to handle that .

They looked deeply into each other's eyes and shared a soft kiss under Martha and Oliver's look .

Clark laid Lois on the ground and put his hand on her belly while his wife couldn't stop staring at his parts and whispered something to him with a low and dirty voice than he needed to use his super hearing . And when he got what she said , he blushed and looked at her half shocked. She winked and cuddled with him .

- Thanks Oliver to bring her back . I guess you're gonna join Chloe at Star City now ?

- Yep ! Kara will land here , surely . See you later guys .

They made a sign and Martha got excited .

- well , now that every fears had gone . It's time for a family reunion around my famous apple pie .

Lois stomach made a weird sound when she heard " pie " . Martha and Clark stared at her . She raised her shoulders , smiling innocently

- what ? You know , I've been starving for hours and I didn't want to confess it because we didn't have the time for it but now that you talked about pie … It reminds me that Junior needs to be feed . Well Martha , you made me happy , I'm eating for two so , gimme gimme .

Martha smiled and got back into the house to start the cooking . Clark looked at his wife and kissed her on her temple .

- you are an incorrigible woman Mrs Kent .

- Why ?

- you did all those ' bad ' things to take my defense today and especially in that plane . But lucky you , you're carrying a kryptonian baby .

She raised her eyes to him and smiled softly, rubbing her cheek and kissed him quickly on the lips .

- speaking of which . Jor-el told me that we both need to come see him that he could give us some details about what to expect on the next 7 months .

- Right ! It will make me feel better to have more information.

She turned to face him and slid her arms into his neck , biting her lips

- did I tell you how much this suit is highlighting those interesting parts of yours which driving me crazy ?

- I don't think so ! But you told me something sooner , but it was a way too ..

She put a finger on his lips , smiling perversely

- shhtt ! That is our little secret .

They kissed again when Lois cell phone vibrated into her pocket shirt . She sighed .

- Why is this little piece of crap always disturbing us . Hello ? I hope this is important or I will kill you .

- You're the one who going to die LOIS JOANNE LANE KENT - Emil Hamilton voice's screamed out from the cell phone , made Lois taking it away from her hear and even Clark didn't need his super hearing , he looked at his wife with an amused face .

- Were you mad or what ? Taking a plane in the state you are ? Have you lost your mind woman ? Your baby isn't invincible yet so get your ass in the medical center , RIGHT NOW !

Lois and Clark laughed

- huh .. Calm down Emil . Clark already took care of that . He X ray-ed me to see if the baby was still there .

- well … But is Clark a doctor ?

Lois didn't answer and just blushed making her husband laughing much more

- I assume the answer is no so you come here now ! I just wanna make sure that everything is all right with you and the baby , that you're not hurt or something like that .

Lois suddenly realized that Clark was a way too much focusing on her body . She put her hand on the cell phone to cover the speaker , asked outraged

- can you tell me what are you exactly doing ?

- I'm actually X ray-ing you .

Her jaw dropped and she pointed a finger into him , making him understand that he will have his punishment . He smiled and moved his head closer to his wife , than Emil could heard him over the phone

- Emil ! Everything's ok with Lois . She's not hurt .

- Clark just shut up ! You maybe are a hero but you're certainly not a doctor so you bring your ass here . It's my role as a doctor to be worried about my patient and know if everything is alright . And , Tess is there too and I'm taking care of her right now .

They heard a ' ouch ' and Tess swore . Clark and Lois looked both at the other

- Tess ? We looked for you everywhere ! Are you alright ?

In the opposite line , Tess shouted

- I could feel better . I could ran away from this paranoid Luthor family and got myself out of there with only a scar on my belly but the good news is , I'm alive .

- Clark looked for you everywhere .. We were worried .

Tess was about to reply but Emil cut them off

- Hey ! Your little conversation is passionate , but maybe both of you need a minute alone ? All by yourself ? Tess , stop moving like that .

- You're funny ! You can't stop punching my stomach and you're on the phone while doing it . Who's the professional one here ?

Emil sighed and talked again to Lois and Clark who cannot stop laughing , finding that the relationship between Emil and Tess were alike as theirs at the beginning .

- Lois , Clark ! I'm waiting for you and you better be there or I'll come myself ! See you .

He hung up didn't let the couple answer anything . They laughed

- I never heard Emil being so anxious - Lois said

- You should have seen him when he wasn't . I can tell you it was epic

- Don't worry ! Remember the video from our girls/boys night ? I had a peek .

They laughed again and Lois jumped into Clark's arms .

- Well , let's go mister Kent ! Medical center , here we come .

- Sure miss Lane !

She looked at him and pouted . Clark gently mocked at her .

- oh ! Yeah .. This beautiful lady has my name now . Mrs Kent .

She smiled even if she always find weird being called like that , it was Martha interpellation since years but anyway it would be hers too now .

- hold on .. Do we have to warn your mother ? And she was about to cook her pie , I'll be more starving now .

She pouted again and Clark couldn't help and melted before this look

- I'll buy you doughnuts on the road

- thanks Honey ! I love you .

She kissed him on the cheek while Clark called his mother who got out with some flower on her

- both of you are going somewhere ?

- Yes , we need to go to the hospital . Tess is there so as Emil who absolutely care about seeing Lois to examine her so we don't have a choice .

- All right ! Well don't forget to come back , the pie will be ready .

- No probes ! See you later

- I can't wait to eat your pie ! Makes me even more hungrier .

Clark flight away and as he planed , he bought to Lois a doughnuts box and she ate them one after the other during the flight and in less than few minutes they were on the hospital's roof and meet Emil , downstairs .

When they entered in the consultation room , the first thing they did was to ignore Emil and go through him , under his irritated look and both of them moved to Tess .

Lois couldn't help herself and hugged her , happy to see her again . A pain sigh reminded her that her friend wasn't in the mood for some cuddling .

- oops …I'm sorry .

- it's okay .. But don't lean on me too much , I'm a poor civil war patient .

Lois gently gave a punch in her shoulder

- You have my sympathy ! Fighting with the Luthor is almost the same as fighting Hitler .

Tess made a face to not laugh , she couldn't with her pain . Clark added

- I'm glad you're fine . I was about to look for you after my big mission but now I can see you're clearly in good hands .

He turned to Emil and smiled to him , who smiled back to him sarcastically . Tess blushed . Emil fed up being ignored that way , moved toward Lois to push her and made her sit next to Tess .

- well ! That was a charming reunion but I'm there to look at Lois , so could you please try to stay quiet for a while ?

Clark sat down on a chair and looked at his wife while Tess couldn't stop moving on the table and was arguing with Emil who was replying back and Lois thought she was about to get something in her eyes .

- well ! Not that both of you are boring me but you are . Do you need to be alone ? Because you know , Clark and I also have a sexual life .

Clark blushed and melted on the chair while Emil and Tess , stared at her .

- Lois .. you make yourself ideas .. Since that video … You believe at the ' there's something between you ' - said Tess turning red as her hair .

Lois raised her shoulders while Emil tried to ignore them . He examined Lois eyes , listening to her heart and the baby's , took her tension . He slowly lean on her shoulders , arms and back but she didn't react . A sign that she was feeling good .

Emil took off his medical material and looked at Lois

- All right ! I confess that you have a super husband and indeed , everything is fine with the baby . His heart beats very well and he seems to be more than fine even with all those action you put him under .

Lois smiled and left the table to sat down on her husband's knees .

- I told you Junior is fine . His father is not whoever and he has a strong mother so it wasn't some shaking that will give him the last word .

Tess crossed her arms and pouted

- and what about me ?

- You , you stay there ! The pain isn't going to heal in one day . I'm gonna sew you and you'll spend the night here . I'll bring you home tomorrow .

Tess sighed and gave him a dirty look . Emil printed a health sheet and gave it to Clark and Lois .

- here ! This is a recapitulation of what I told you . The baby's and mother's health ! Everything is good ! I should call you during the week to give you an appointment for your first ultrasound that should being next week and the other one will be at four months pregnancy where we will perhaps able to see the baby's sex . Whatever , until then , live your married life . I guess you already planned to go on honeymoon even if the wedding hasn't been really celebrated ?

Lois smiled and looked and her husband

- Anyway we're married tho . So it's not gonna stop us for our pleasure once we had everything up , we'll go .

- well ! Call me first and then I see when I'll give you the appointment .

- Okay doc ! Thank you .

Both of them shared a handshake and Lois wished Tess luck and they made their way back to the farm


	16. Chapter 15

During the flight , Lois explained to Clark that she will put their both names about the saving and maybe they'll had the Pulitzer . Clark was confident about his wife . He didn't write too much articles lately so the best he could have , will be a raise .

They joined Martha who was still waiting for her pie to cook . They sat on the bar table and had a big discussion about the last events .

Martha told them that she'll finally keep the farm , she had cancel the selling and it will only be a feeling of happiness that the farm will still be there and especially with the baby on the way . She also told them that she would spend less time at the Senate and try to be more in Kansas , for taking care of her family , being there for the future parents and helping them . In any case , she already had planned to be there for the birth .

Clark and Lois were a little embarrassed that Martha was putting her responsibilities behind her just to be closer to her family but she reassured them saying they had no way to be embarrassed . It was a natural thing and all her assistants at the Senate , would understand .

While they were eating the newlyweds were having a talk about their honeymoon holiday even if Lois had no idea where her husband will take her but it was a surprise and there was no way he would tell her even with this little pout she was always doing to get something . He needed to resist , or the surprise will be spoiled anyway .

He remembered how hard it was to find the right way to propose her , she was so stubborn so this time he will not make the same mistake and will keep the surprise until the right moment . But he already knew that she will love it and they will spend a very good time .

A mischievous smile crossed his face and Lois noticed it and she wished she could read his thoughts .

After their ' tea break ' , they were ready to get back to their apartment .

- well mom ! Thanks for the pie to celebrate this happiness . Even I'm kryptonian , tonight I'm not having dinner , I'm full .

Lois raised an eyebrow and pushed his shoulder with hers .

- hey speak for yourself ! Don't forget I have Junior and he needs to be feed , even for now my stomach is full , I know that in two hours I'll be starving again . So , tonight I'll make some pasta for me .

Clark shrugged, smirked and kissed his wife on the forehead .

- as you wish honey but you'll be alone eating . I can't swallow anything else .

Martha smiled . She was so happy to see them so in love . She wanted to jump and shout her joy everywhere but she hold her self control but she always wanted Clark's happiness and she always knew , Lois will be the perfect woman for that .

She wrapped a piece of pie in aluminum paper and gave it to Lois .

- here ! Since the mother to be needs to eat enough often , a big piece of pie for both of you .

- Thanks Martha ! I'll try to not eat the whole piece .

She peeked at her husband who shook his head . Lois was very Lois , and she will never change .

The newlyweds shared a hug with Martha and promised they'll be back later .

Clark changed on his suit and took Lois in his arms and was quickly back at their apartment .

Once they were back on the ground , Lois pushed Clark inside and closed the door with her foot , jumped on Clark's arms , sliding her arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily and he was still on his suit .

- Oh Smallville ! I told you , this suit is exciting every parts of me that I barely know . I was trying to be in control with your mom but now that we're alone , we're gonna have fun .

He laughed and they kept kissing , walking all around the whole apartment . They moved backwards and Clark pushed Lois against the living room wall and started to kiss her all along her neck . Some moans started to escape from her lips , she tightly wrapped her legs around his waist . Before they started the action , Clark pulled up his lips along her neck to crash on her own lips and he looked at her deeply

- What about Jor-el and our article by the way ?

She rolled he eyes

- Smallville ! If you don't want me losing all those excitement , I'm advising you to not thinking about that , for now . Tomorrow is another day . We were about to die , so our article could wait another day , nobody is gonna judge us . I already wrote it by the way , you just have to write your version and then we'll be on the front page .

About daddy ice , we're gonna visit him tomorrow afternoon . But tonight , we have a wedding to consummate and I'm not gonna wait the honeymoon to enjoy .

She stuck herself against Clark's body , kissing him and slowly bit his ear . Clark slid his hands under Lois shirt and slowly rubbed her breast and disturbed by the shirt , he took it off .

He gently fondled her forms and gave her a lot of hickeys under the neck . He pushed her hair behind her back . Lois crashed her nails in his suits while he was going down and down and slowly kissed her belly . Lois felt butterflies and some contractions , the last ones probably because of the baby who was feeling some tickles .

Clark was pleasuring Lois but he also enjoyed the moment to listen the baby's heart and he was so touched even the baby was still so tiny . The baby's heart was racing when he was rubbing Lois belly or kissing it .

Clark unzipped Lois skirt and she was trying to do the same with his suit . When she found herself in underwear and noticed he was still dressed , and he stepped backwards , it was her turn to undress her man .

Clothes and underwear ripped off . Clark really didn't need to wear underwear with a suit like that . They were both naked looking at each other . Their body were on fire . Clark caught Lois into his arms and floated all along the apartment , while kissing her hungrily and laid her on their bed .

He looked at her deeply in her eyes with tenderness. She moaned , they kissed and they made love all night long .


	17. Chapter 16

**Here some new chapters :) Enjoy ! Sorry for the mistakes for this one , my corrector is absent so I corrected all the sentences I could all by myself with the help of my beta . **

* * *

By this hot night , they fell asleep only at 3 am and they had to wake up at 8 to get back to the Planet .

The sun rays through the curtains and rubbing their naked body was the reason they woke up , even they didn't want to move off their bed .

Lois was wrapped under the sheet , both her legs and Clark's were intertwined . She was barely up and was stretching herself against Clark's chest who had his arms around her and nothing in this world would bothering this wonderful morning wake up , one day after their wedding . A wedding which has gone in every directions but at least they had knot the tie .

Both of them growled when they realized they needed to get up even they didn't want to .

- do we really need to get up ? - Lois asked , her eyes still half closed and feeling so good in Clark's arms that she didn't want to put a foot out of the bed .

Clark smiled . Lois wasn't a morning person and that wasn't exactly a newsflash . Especially after a very passionate night . He kissed her head even he didn't want to get up either , and if he had the choice , he will stay in bed all day long .

- yeah unfortunately we need to . We're gonna be late once again because it's been more than 15 minutes that we're dragging on our bed . Don't forget that we still have breakfast to take , shower and we'll be at the bullpen ten minutes too late and Randall is not gonna miss us this time .

Lois gasped and got out Clark's arms , not like she did want to . She stretched her body and sat on the bed , the sheet around her was putting forward her naked back that Clark couldn't help himself and starred at it and the way she was sitting enlighten her crack butt .

- yeah , right ! Again Randall ! I'm fed up with him … I wonder when he's gonna stop playing the boss . I was wondering if Tess will keep being editor in chief . She told me she will do it but since she still didn't find a substitute .

Clark stood up and started to kiss his wife under her neck , she closed her eyes , opening her mouth and let a moan escaped from her lips . She will let this man doing anything to her body .

Clark between two kisses : - but didn't Perry told you he will take it one day ?

Lois moaned louder : - hmmmm ! Yeah ! But he's not the one to decide . We should ask your mother , maybe she'll know about it . It could be great to have him , at least , he will be the only one to blame us for always being late .

Clark smiled and kept kissing Lois all along her body . She was so weak , she couldn't resist to this man . She lay and pull Clark on top of her and they kissed … So long , too much longer and they knew they'll be at the Planet , later than they thought .

20 minutes later , they finally got out the bed and before taking their breakfast , they showered together . It was 8:45 and they had to be at work at 9 but they didn't rush .

- well … Looks like once we started … we can't stop - Lois said , a huge smile on her face , hot water flowing on their both bodies .

- that's right ! We can't deny it ! But well , what the newlyweds always do the day after the wedding if they're not having sex all day long ?

- Good point !

They laughed and once they were done with the shower , they sat in the kitchen for breakfast .

Lois took some pancakes and added some doughnuts with also a big piece of bacon .

She stood up to make a coffee but Clark took off the percolator from her hands . She looked at him with a dirty look and put her hands on her hips .

- what ?

- honey , I don't wanna refusing you , your daily caffeine but this is exactly what I'm doing ! Don't forget that you're pregnant and this isn't good for the baby .

She sighed and rolled her eyes

- don't worry ! Junior only has two months , it wouldn't affect him .

- hmm ! I'm not sure about that ! You'll be excited or upset all day long and with the hormones , it will not be better . I'm gonna watch you all along your pregnancy and no coffee . Be careful , even at the Daily Planet , I'll watch you . You should drink a tea or hot chocolate , it will be better for you .

Lois pouted , hoping he will change his mind but this time it didn't work and he hide the percolator out of her reach . He was the only one who could catch it . She sighed and stuck her tongue to him , giving up on the coffee's idea and drunk an orange juice .

- don't be mad honey ! If it can make you feel better , I'll not drink coffee . We'll be together in this .

Lois raised her eyes and looked up and down to him

- well , once you'll be at the DP , you're not gonna keep your word .

He shrugged his shoulders and did a narcissus smile

- I'm not the one to be pregnant so I still have the right to drink coffee .

Her mouth opened wide and she gave him her famous shoulder punch , adding in an upsetting voice .

- Let me tell you if I've got pregnant it's because of your super co***

Clark put one hand on her mouth and smiled

- I don't think Junior needs to hear those kind of things for now .

She shook her head , this man was driving her crazy . They finally end up their breakfast in a very good mood .

They landed at the Planet at 9:15 hold handing , they walked toward the bullpen .

Unlike what they thought , nobody had blame them for being late once again .

- well , for once in our life no one had yell after us for being late . I already started writing the article . I send it to you on your mail box - Lois said to her husband - deadline is at the end of the day . By tomorrow , we should be on front page , you and me both .

- Sweetheart , what do you want me to write ? - he muttered , I wasn't only a witness , I was in the middle of the action .

She smiled and gave him a peck on the lips

- well , this is why it's so awesome . I was on the plane and you … you were on the street and you have seen everything . That is what people want . Something which has been live . It doesn't matter if you're not really saying the truth there , what could you say more ? That you are the one who had save us all ? No way ! So I'm giving you a short story to improve . Nobody knows about that , everyone was too busy running all along the city . I'm telling you honey , you and I we'll make the headline .

He smiled and kissed her . Their ways split when Lois walked toward her office .

Clark sat down on his own desk and was really relieved that everything was back to ' normal ' .

While he started to write his point of view , he's been interrupted by his boring co-worker : Cat Grant , who only liked pink and ' Hello Kitty ' . When she called her name with this huge ' Barbie ' smile on her face , Clark knew he was in trouble .

- Hi Clark ! So did you see all those things that happened yesterday ? It was .. unbelievable but also so frightening .. I didn't know where I need to go , well in a matter of fact , I did . I went taking Adam to his father's . I told myself it it's the end of the world , I'd rather prefer that my son was with me than his crazy dad . No but like seriously , a planet who would collide with Earth ? Now , I should tell you that I'm really grateful to the Blur and he has my entire devotion and respect . He really did a great job and look at that .

Clark wasn't even able to reply something but his co-worker was more than ridiculous . She obviously put behind her all her pink stuff and had a new passion … : Him , his alter ego at least .

She moved forward to him and proposed him a red blue yellow cookie .. Clark starred at her like she was some kind of psychopath . He took one but didn't dare to eat it .

Then in her full euphoria , she showed him a cup with the the symbol of his family and she finally open her shirt and Clark was about to fall from his chair and didn't dare to watch Cat who reassured him , saying that she wasn't doing any striptease and showed him a red blue top with the S symbol .

- from today I'm gonna always wear the Blur's colors on me . Look , I even have the necklace and the watch .

Clark did the facepalm and was inside shouting ' help ' and for the first in his life , his call has been heard . His wife stepped behind Cat , arms crossed and the little blonde didn't notice her and was still chuckling over Clark .

- by the way I know about your wedding with Lois . Congratulations .. Well it wasn't a surprise for anyone at this point .

Clark watched his wife , bitting his lips . Lois was starring at Cat and was quiet as a bull .

- but you know , yesterday she got everything . All exclusive with the President . There's no doubt she will have her pulitzer and you , you're gonna be left behind once again . While she got her promotion , you're staying there with me . Let's write this article together and we're gonna show Lois that we're also deserve a promotion .

Clark was speechless and tried to look for help in his wife's eyes , who silently told him to wait .

- huh .. that's nice from you Cat but Lois deserved that promotion and I'm really happy she has her own office now . She worked her since 3 almost 4 years so it was worth . I'm only working here since 2 years and I wasn't going to get a promotion so quickly .. And by the way , it's too late , I'm working on this article with her . Don't forget that even she on top of us now , she still is my partner , so as the office than in real life .

Cat's face distorted and she looked for another argument . She turned around and directly bumped into Lois and she opened her eyes wide .

Lois smiled to her ironically

- hi !

- Lois .. we .. were talking about you .

- oh really ? Well so you go back to your articles and Clark going back to his , all right ? This front page is for both of us so there's no way you're stealing it from us . Comprende ?

Cat moved backward and hurt herself on the desk

- yes madam … I'm gonna … gonna take care of my kitten's article .

Lois nodded to her sarcastically and she winked at her husband , turned her feet back to her office . Clark scoffed and could keep writing his article without being disturbed by Cat .

During lunch Lois couldn't stop eating and Clark wasn't able to say anything just starred at her his eyes wide opened . After their break lunch , they landed to the fortress to talk to Jor-el and got some explanations about the pregnancy .


	18. Chapter 17

When they came into the ice fortress , Lois who had eat a way too much , burped to say ' hi' and as the fortress was empty , her burp echoed all long .

Clark blushed , Lois wasn't so shameless to do things like that . He looked at her , without doubting that Jor-el had hear them and he was probably shocked to hear some sexy woman as Lois burping without feeling embarrassed .

- Lois ! - he said with an husky voice .

She shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes

- sorry ! but what ? Don't tell me this isn't happening to you when you have a full stomach and the loud signal cannot just stay quiet ?

He shook his head , she sighed

- Of course ! If you do it , the whole Planet will know .

Clark made a face which was saying too much on his thoughts . Lois didn't blink and knocked on her belly

- just tell yourself that it's all Junior's fault ! You know once they're done eating , they need to burp so for now he's training himself before he starts puking on us in few months and you'll not get through it farm boy !

Clark raised an eyebrow and shook his head

- Lois honey , I know what kind of things I should expect . There are some advantages and inconveniences to be parents but we need to take both sides . We'll feel better later .

- if you say so !

Then she talked to her belly

- Did you hear that Junior ? Daddy will be the perfect dotting father . You're gonna love him but I hope he will not melt in front of your blue eyes like I do in front of his or you'll control us before the time and I want you to have a good education with half mommy and half daddy .

Clark smiled and kissed her head

- How could you say he's gonna have blue eyes ? We don't even know his gender now and I think he's a way too much tiny to take care of it .

She put a finger on her lips and laid it on Clark's chest

- trust me Smallville ! Feminine intuition ! You are some kind of greek god and our child is half kryptonian , I'm sure he will have your eyes and I would love to . Every kryptonians that I met so far , they had blue eyes except Zod , he's just a lost cause among everyone . But just look at Kara , your biological parents , this giant woman who was with Zod . As aliens , you're have all beautiful eyes so I'm feeling it good for Junior , I know he will have your eyes .

She gave him a huge smile . Clark didn't know what to answer . His wife was surprising him like every days and he knew today wasn't the last time , there was still 7 months to go where she could be as much surprising as she used to but wasn't for that main reason that he had fell in love with her first ? He smiled back to her , happy to have found the perfect woman .

- well as you're in , why don't you tell if we're gonna have a boy or a girl ?

Lois faked to think for a few seconds , putting a hand on her chin . She looked at him deeply in his eyes , more serious that she ever been . She answered proudly .

- it will be a girl !

Clark was definitely speechless for good . Lois was weirder as him .. And what if she's right ? He didn't want to think about it . Lois punched him into the shoulder

- so you're not saying anything huh ?

He smiled to her sarcastically

- How could you be so sure ? We can't guess that , unless you can see the future ..

- no ! I don't have such good skills but I don't know .. Maybe mother's instinct and with the way I'm acting , I'm almost sure it will be a tiny Lane and all around my family , they all had girls first .

Clark growled . Well she was right . Lois has talked to him about her family and a lot got girls first , if it wasn't two before they got a boy . He completely didn't care about having a boy or a girl , he'll love both the same way so as his wife but she was doing her own conclusions really quickly .

- we'll see when you've got your first ultrasound .. unless you want that to be a surprise ?

Lois gave him a killer look

- what ? A surprise ? Me ? Do you remember to who you're talking to farm boy ? I'm not that kind of patient girl and you know that . Especially for 7 months .. If I don't know about the baby gender , I'll be crazy more than anything . So yes , if we can see it through the ultrasound , I wanna know .

Then her voice got softer and she leaned against Clark's chest , putting her hands on his cheeks and rubbing his nose with his .

- but if you want that to be a surprise ..

He slid her finger on her lips and smiled .

- no ! I don't think I could make it anyway . And even tho I wanted the surprise , I will be tempted looking with my X ray vision so better to know it the sooner .

- you're right !

She softly kissed him and turned around abruptly , holding his hand .

- huh .. Well , we were supposed to come here for a talk with your father . Poor man , he's not saying anything but I'm sure he must be tired to hear us talking about our love life , aren't you daddy ice ?

Clark snapped a hand on his forehead and chilled when he heard his father's voice , joking with Lois .. It was a very first since he knew Jor-el .

- I was listening carefully and I have to say that some piece of your conversation amused me . Both of you are really beautiful , I never doubt about your love , I always knew Lois Lane will be your destiny Kal-el . Anyway , I was waiting for you to realize that you came here to have some advices about the pregnancy .. And Miss Lane , that was a nice " hello " .

Lois smiled , blushing in the same time . Clark didn't know where he should stand . Lois saw how embarrassed he was so she kissed him on the cheek and encouraged him to talk .

They moved toward the center of the fortress and Lois snuggled into Clark's arms .

- well , Jor-el we came here to ask you about Lois pregnancy . What we should expect and do to welcome our baby in good conditions .

- I'm gonna list you some points for the next months , then you wouldn't be lost . First at all , Lois will have your abilities Kal-el . It should happen about the 4 month pregnancy and it will carry on until the baby's birth . Meanwhile , she should learn how to control the abilities , even she already had them once and for a day . It shouldn't be difficult for her to control then but as she's pregnant , every situations could set off her strength or her heat vision or anything else . A simple state of mind could be one of the factory of it so Kal-el you need to help her keeping the control from the very beginning she got the abilities . Besides , because of the kryptonians and pregnancy hormones , she could eat more than a pregnant human could do .

Clark starred at his wife who smiled innocently

- I think it already started since few days - Lois replied

- well be careful , it will be like this during the whole pregnancy . After you gave birth , if you wanna keep your physic as it was , you should try to control the need to eat .

Lois pouted

- easy to say , not easy to do ! It's not my fault , I can't control it .. I'm sorry , I'll do some sports but there's not way I'm going without food .

She looked at Clark , made him understand that the only sport she'll practice will be with him . He bit his lips when he got the message . Jor-el didn't answer for a few seconds , he seemed amazed by Lois temper .

- then , you shouldn't have big troubles with the pregnancy . Anything will be conventionally fine . Just one thing , the abilities , I insist on it . She'll need to control and You'll need to watch her Kal-el because she could have some outbreak once at the time .

Clark and Lois were suddenly more serious and gave more interest to the talk . Lois saw her husband's face became pale .

- what kind of outbreaks ?

- don't worry , nothing scary . Some anxiety , maybe some allergy too but only because of the kryptonians hormones and it just for two or three days but it doesn't have to happen . Sometimes it could because of some stress or pressure , you know everything related to the baby's birth so this is why I told you to watch her . Miss Lane , I know how much you love being a reporter but you'll need to spare yourself at the right time otherwise you'll get all those outbreak every days and It will not be good for you and the baby's health .

It was Lois turn to freak out . She simply nodded without saying any word . Clark reassured her by giving her a kiss on the temple and told her he will be there to help her and they'll be together on it . Then Lois remembered that Kara will be there to give a hand so she smiled and feeling better . She was very happy to have so much people around her for this tiny baby .

- and then for the labour , I think you'll should stay at home .. Because humans doctor could find that the baby has kryptonians genes and who knows what they could do with them , even I'm not doubting about their capacities , better to plan something in that case . Or maybe you have a friend who could take care of the birth and be sure it's someone you can trust , so she'll go to the hospital when he'll tell her a few days before the delivery … I have to warn you it couldn't be accurate as medicine science … The baby could show himself a long time before the D-day or a long time after … That's how it works between humans and kryptonians .. Sometimes they cannot wait to discover the world and sometimes they're not , feeling better in their mother's belly . But you don't have to worry , the pregnancy will never go to 10 months .

Lois bit her lips and chilled

- it would be the best !

Clark scoffed and came back on the labor talk

- by the way , yes we have a friend who could take care of Lois pregnancy . His name is Emil Hamilton . He's the doctor of every vigilantes and he has the capacities to help woman delivering . He's been taking care of Lois pregnancy since the beginning and it will be offend if we were choosing someone else to take care of the birth .

- Right ! I trust you Kal-el . As long as Lois and the baby are safe , that's all matters .

He just said those words not without emotion , and Lois and Clark looked at each other . They felt Jor-el emotion and Clark felt his heart fulling with some warm . He was happy his father wasn't judging him for being with an human .

- anything else ? - Clark asked

- I think I said everything . You don't have too much to remember but don't play with it . About the baby , I can't tell in which moment he'll get abilities but not the first 5 years of his life . I'm sure about that and he'll get only some of your abilities Kal-el even your wife will get everything during the pregnancy but after the birth , only some of them will stay in the baby .

Clark and Lois nodded and Lois asked a question which was bothering her .

- and what about kryptonite ? Will I be weak ?

Clark also thought about this question . They had to wait few minutes before Jor-el give them an answer because he wasn't sure about his reply .

- It shouldn't be a risk .. I'm not really sure about it . You have no idea the last time there was those kind of relationship , you didn't imagine to being born but our ancestor told us everything . But about kryptonite let's say I'm 80% sure that she has no risks but she should make a test but further from you Kal-el .

Lois thought about it and maybe she'll tell her cousin to help her using the piece of kryptonite which was on the barn . She wanted to do the test by herself but she didn't want to put in danger her baby's life .

- if kryptonite has no effect on him .. Our baby will be invincible .. - said Clark with emotion in his voice .

Lois looked at him and saw sparkles in his eyes . She smiled and leaned her head against his chest . Well it was every parent dream to have an invincible baby . Jor-el cleared his throat

- yes , kind of ! Don't forget that he'll have just some of your abilities Kal-el so he'll not running away from every situation and he'll get some scratch . And about the first 5 years , as he'll not have abilities , he'll have what every others kids have , flu , fever and so on . Later he'll have less risks .

Clark and Lois were feeling better and enlighten about the situation right now .

- Well we'll take care of it . Lois and I we'll be very carefully during all the pregnancy .

- so in that case I only have one thing to say . I can't wait to see this baby and I want you two come back here after his birth , I wanna see him even I can't really see him but I know what you look like all .

Lois and Clark smiled and thanked Jor-el who told them a last thing .

- Just one more thing .

They stayed quiet , a question look on their face

- Lois with your pregnancy hormones , you could have some steamy needs .. more important .. well as most of the pregnant woman but just increase by two when it comes to the 4th month … I wish you all the world happiness .

Lois bit her lips and gave Clark a perv look who knew he should expect something as ' Super sex ' in few weeks .

Hiding his joy to share a super hot sex soon , he caught his wife and they got back to their apartment .


	19. Chapter 18

**On this part , there's a shower scene , so as in the season 11 comic but I wrote this story long time before we even got the scene on the comic xD . Maybe they've been inspired by me :P haha . **

* * *

Once they landed at home , the phone rung and Lois jumped on it before Clark could react . He let down their stuff and turn on the TV , sitting down on the couch and watched his wife who was walking all along the living room and more she was talking , more her expression was changing and a full joy could be reading on her face . Lois has never been so happy since she was with Clark . And now both of them were married and a baby was on the way . Nothing could be much more positive in their life right now .

Once she hung up , she ran into the couch and jumped on Clark's laps , leaned against him .

- It was Randall ! He told me that our article was very good and tomorrow it will be on the front page . I never expected some kind words from his mouth . You and me , we're gonna make the headline tomorrow and for once with both of our names together .. I mean as husband and wife .

Clark smiled , he was very happy to see her happy . They never lived some such happiness as the one they were living right now . He slid a hand on Lois cheek and raised her chin , eating her with his eyes . She was shyly smiling to him like a teenager at her first date . He softly kissed her and put his hands on her hips and let them slid down her body . Lois enjoyed his caresses and a moan escaped from her lips . She pushed him to take control and be on top of him , kissing him more hungrily and sliding her hands under his shirt and untied his tie while Clark was unbuttoning her shirt . But she suddenly got up and smiled , putting her hair behind her back . Clark jaw's dropped . What the hell was that ?

- well honey , we're guests as the Pulitzer Price Winner tonight . Randall told me we're better be there , maybe we'll get a surprise . But after the evening , we'll have time to do whatever we need to do .

She winked and sticked her tongue to him , walking toward their bedroom , like some cat in heat . Clark couldn't help and starred at her beautiful waist which was moving so perfectly and he knew the feeling .. He also starred at her butt .

He sighed and got rid of his shirt , super speeding into their room . Lois was smiling and was waiting for him , leaning against the closet's doors and only dress with underwear .

She slid a finger on her mouth

- I can see you've got the message

He walked closer to her and laid one hand against the closet's doors and the other one on her hips .

- I promise I'll help you chose your clothes for tonight right after a good shower .

There was lust in his eyes . Lois bit her lips until blood . She gently touched his abs and slid her foot until his buckle belt , pulling him closer to her .

- I love it when you and me both are thinking dirty . A hot shower !

Clark raised his eyebrow which were fulling with so damn lust and whispered in her ear , walking them to the bathroom .

- I'll say even hotter !

She winked at him and they closed themselves on the bathroom for long hours …

3 hours had past after they started to banging on the bathroom but this time they were really having a shower and it was only 15 minutes they were showering . The bathroom was full of steam but it wasn't because of the hot water for sure .

The shower's door was ravaged by their finger's print everywhere on the glass . There was also one of a butt print , but it was impossible to say which one it was because of the steam and the others prints .

There was steam not only on the door's glass but also on the mirror over the sink and that sink was almost broken and had a leak .. Probably because of Lois who had lean on it when they were trying one of their many position .

Lois was washing her hair and couldn't help but laughed at Clark who was fixing the sink .

- Well , you're the one who broke that sink .

- Lois , I never break a sink in my whole life not even with my super spat like you always say .. So I'm not sure with all the sex we just had , I could make it .

Lois chuckled

- maybe ! You were on the top of your performances today , more than usually .. Not that I'm complaining usually , you're very good at sex .

Clark smiled while fixing the sink with his heat vision

- thanks ! Your hip thrust wasn't so bad either . You were relentless .

Lois was so proud . It wasn't everyday that a woman could have her way with her super husband hero for 3 long hours .. And she had get used to Clark's size/strength and as they were saying :' Practice makes perfect ' .. So when they were having sex , it was more and more longer every-time … She could completely manage now .

- well get used to it .. I think it will be any more longer in few weeks .

- tell me about it . I think we're not gonna be further on our career like that .

- Don't worry ! They'll understand

Clark could fix the sink and open the door's shower , starring at his wife like she was the most beautiful thing in the world .

- Well I'm gonna get dress ! I'm waiting for you on our bedroom .I'm gonna help you with your clothes ! Because I know you , you'll take hours before you choose one .

- thanks honey ! You're the sweetest . I'm coming in few minutes .

She gave him a soap kiss and Clark felt like he will still wait one hour more but this time , she got out the bathroom 30 minutes before … What a record - Clark thought .

He was waiting for her , not dressed yet , so he was shirtless with only his boxers , sitting down on the bed .

Lois came into the room with her towel around her waist and she dressed into her underwear without any reserve .

He gave her a love look and lot of dirty ideas crossed his mind , he wanted to have another sex round but he thought that he should try to control his libido but how could he do that with a woman like Lois ?

Lois took 4 dress and send them into the bed . Then she turned and looked at her husband , eyes wide opened .

- so ? Which one will suit for tonight ?

He watched the four dress . He took the orange one and suddenly remembered Chloe's crushed wedding .. Lois rolled her eyes and took the dress back

- Don't worry … This one was very further on my list .. I knew you wouldn't like it with the lot of memories it brings .

She put it back on the closet , thinking she should maybe burn the dress .

Then she took another dress . A red tank one , almost like the orange one . The red was highlighting her body and especially her belly . Clark blushed , remembered it was the dress she had used as a cover ' date ' , the same year at the disaster wedding . He had help her zipping her dress . Lois sighed and smiled , putting back the dress in the closet .

- I know it reminds you some memories . You were enjoying the view .

He raised his shoulders but couldn't denying it . Well , the penultimate dress was the leopard one she was wearing during their bachelor party but after the huge hangover they had , they didn't want to see that dress anymore . So there was only one dress left and apparently she never wore it . It was redder than the other and her breast will be highlighted . Clark stood up and and put the dress in front of Lois body . It was perfect

- this is the first time I'm seeing that dress

- I just bought it .

He raised an eyebrow , Lois sighed .

- okay ! Chloe's gift ! Wedding gift . I wanted that dress for a century and I don't know where she found it because there was no stock left anywhere so I'm grateful to her and I was only waiting the good occasion to wear it .

He smiled and hung up the dress on the door's handle . He moved toward her , putting his forehead on hers .

- honey ! You'll get your first pulitzer price so I think this is the good occasion and you could wear again at any moment . Red is a great color on you , you know that .. But I have a tiny problem with it … your cleavage is really huge by the front .

He said those words in a jealous tone and Lois laughed , stealing a kiss from him

- hey don't worry I'm only seeing you baby .

Clark gave a peek to the dress and it was opened all along the back and sighed much more , knowing that Lois breast will be more highlighting that way .

- well , wearing that dress .. I don't think you'll need that . he said while pointing out the bra

She gave him the puppy's looks , laughing

- you're right ! Don't worry , we know most of the reporters so I don't think someone's gonna drooling over me . They know who I am .

- yeah ! True ! So let's get dress !

They quickly kissed and got dress in front of each other without any blushing . Then , Lois went again on the bathroom to do her make-up and her hair while Clark joined her to shave his three days beard that Lois found so sexy .

Once they were ready , they silently looked at each other , smiling and still finding the other so attractive . Lois tied up Clark's tie like she was always doing since they knew each other and gave him a peck .

The party was starting at 8 pm and for once they were ready in time and left their apartment at 7:45 .

It was at the Metropolis theater , not so far from the Daily Planet where usually lot of events were happening .

* * *

_Lois'dress is the one Erica had wear at the 200th party ;) _


	20. Chapter 19

**_Hey ! Here some two long chapters , then I'll wait again for the correction ;) . Hope you're enjoy ! Reviews are well welcome :D _**

* * *

When they arrived , they could see a lot of reporters standing at the entrance and giving their names to the security guard . Lois took Clark's arm and she suddenly recognized the security guard . She growled making Clark turned his head to her and gave her a question look .

- what's going on ?

- I know that security guard . Three years ago he ejected me from this theater . I came here as reporter but I wasn't on the list so I haven't no right to come in . That was very humiliating and just after that … This is when I decided to become Stiletto .

She smiled innocently when he sighed . He also never forgot one of their awkward moment in their life together , asking himself where his wife had her mind back at that time … But he couldn't denying she was sexy with that leather and if he wasn't so stupid , he would probably jumped on her but he was too confused on his own feelings .

They kept walking and Lois pouted

- Too bad .. It was a very hot leather suit and I could use it for some of our hot sex sessions .. But obviously it had burn with the rest of my apartment . The only things left which hadn't burn are the three dress you saw earlier .. They were at the farm even if the orange one had burn , it wouldn't be a problem ..

They both bit their lips , remembering this moment which has forever ruined them … But they looked at each other and smiled , knowing that now , past was the past and they will not focus on that memory all along their life together . There were more important things now .

Once they arrived in front of the security guard , they didn't have time to tell their names than he checked them and nodded

- Lois Lane and Clark Kent . Perfect ! You can come in .

The security guard didn't dare to raise his eyes , knowing that Lois has recognized him and never forget him .

Besides she didn't hesitate , telling him something embarrassing .

- hey buddy ! Don't pretend you never saw me before .. I have something to tell you

She pointed our her wedding ring under his nose , he raised his head , blushing .

- since that , I'm married to the man next to me so if you could write on your little paper K-e-n-t , it would be nice ! Thanks .

He looked down at his paper adding Clark's name to hers . Happy , Lois smiled and came into the theater with her husband .

- honestly honey , don't you think you pushed a bit with this security guard ?

- no ! Not at all ! And aren't you happy I'm telling everyone to add your name at mine now ? I'm your wife and there's no way the name of my future child is leaving me . I am proud to have it .

Clark smiled and kissed her on the temple , they gave their jacket at the headwaiter and come into the celebrating room .

A room which was full decorating and very well prepared . Lot of very big important people who had work at the Daily Planet were there and there were also some reporters from the concurrence .

There was a huge buffet and cocktails everywhere . Lois caught herself drooling all over those good things .. "_ Feast time_ " she thought .

People were saying hello to them and Lois didn't give a shit about them , too much attracted by the buffet . She walked toward it dragging her husband who hadn't time to say anything , but just when they were about to reach the buffet , Randall intercepted them .

- here you are ! Tess couldn't be there so I'm her substitute for tonight . I hope you're not gonna leave before the end of the night .. I know you have a couple life but I'm recommending you to stay until the end .

Clark nodded to thank him while Lois didn't hear any words he just said and only have one idea in mind … Eating everything which was in front of her .

Randall raised one eyebrow to her

- Lois , did you hear me ?

Lois gave him a dirty look to answer . Randall looked at Clark who shrugged his shoulders .

- Randy … All I want right now is eating so I don't give a damn about what you're saying . We're gonna stay there all night if this all what you need .

She sighed and moved toward the food with Clark . Randall let them and muttered something that only Clark could hear as "_ How can he be married to this woman .. Poor guy " . _

Clark scoffed and joined Lois who had put at least six different hors d'oeuvres on the plate , some muffins and some candies . Her plate was so full that it could hide her face .

Clark himself wasn't sure he could eat so much and for a second he thought his stomach was already full watching his wife eating all this food while some of their co workers were watching her , eyes wide opened and Clark was feeling embarrassed for her .

He grabbed her arm and walked toward a table to sit ,while some co worker where muttering between themselves .

- Lois .. You should try to control your need to eat … You're not making a good impression . Should I remember you this is a pulitzer price win night ? And as a big reporter , eating like that … This isn't really your representation right now .

Lois stopped chewing and her face became more than serious . She looked around her and saw her co workers who were muttering .. She wouldn't care about them is she hasn't felt suddenly hurt . She let down her food and pushed the plate further to her … Looking down .

Clark looked at her carefully … not sure about what was coming next . He tried the soft way

- Lois ? Are you okay ?

When she raised her head , she was pouting like a little girl and tears were at the corner of her eyes . Clark freaked out . He stood up quickly and kneeled before his wife , rubbing her back .

- no .. no .. Please don't cry .. I'm sorry .. I didn't intend to hurt you . I don't care if you eat so much . You're pregnant so there's nothing more natural but it's about our co workers and this pretty representation of yours . I just want you have this prize but what I said wasn't mean honey .

He did the puppy dog eyes , hoping it would help to not start a disaster . Her face relaxed but she was still pouting , crossing her arms , nervous .

- It's not my fault .. I need to eat every time I'm seeing food in front of me .. I can't control it … Too much temptation .. As I can't control my libido and when I think it will be much worse . .. Oh god Clark .. I don't wanna you ejecting me because I'll be overexcited .

She was about to cry . Clark rolled his eyes , thinking that pregnancy hormones were the worse thing … The good thing was it would be better in few weeks .

He rubbed her cheek and slid her thumb into her lips .

- I know honey but don't be afraid .. I'm not gonna leave you just because you can't control your sex need .. Just between you and me .. I love it when you're so excited .

He just whispered those last words into her ear and she was feeling way better . She softly kissed him . He got back on his seat , relieved that they weren't the center of attention .

She shook her arms but didn't dare to eat anything else .

- I'm sorry . Hormones .. I don't know what I'm saying anymore .. My emotions control all over me for nothing .

- I know ! Don't worry about that .

Lois smiled , couldn't be more happy to have an husband like Clark .

The rest of the night has gone without any troubles and Lois was able to control her food need but her sexual urge was harder and harder every minute her husband was next to her . And the only thing she had in mind was to jump on him in the middle of the theater but she put this urge on the hormones fault .

They also met Perry who talked with them and promised them that in few weeks he'll be the new editor in chief . He was just waiting to settle some paper work with Tess . He congratulated both of them for the baby .

For now , no one at the Daily Planet knew about Lois pregnancy ; They only made the announcement to their close friends and family .

Lois and Clark reckoned that it was no one business at their office and anyway , they'll see it sooner or later , although some of their co workers had noticed something earlier because of Lois little crisis , and so they looked at her belly or her cleavage .

At the end of the night , results of the best reporters and articles has been announced . Everyone would have a price and the Pulitzer one will be for the first .

Lois and Clark were standing in the first range while the first five winners were called , from last to first .

The fifth was The Inquisitor , fourth : The Metropolis Star , third : The Kansas Time , the second : The Daily Star and the first one was obviously the Daily Planet .

- and the winners for the best article and best reporters are : Lois Lane Kent and her husband Clark Kent and their awesome article about the Blur saving Earth .

A huge thunderous applause echoed in the theater while Clark and Lois were almost in shock . They climbed on the stage and got one and only Pulitzer price for both of them .

They looked at each other before they kissed while carry the trophy . Clark didn't expect to be one of the winner and was very happy to share it with his wife .

They took some pictures and after this wave of emotions , they could make their way home but before they left , Randall called them .

- wait !

They turned , a bit upset that he was always behind their back .

- I'm not the kind to show some emotions but I need to say that I'm very proud of you and so congratulations . And I think this is for you Mister Kent , enjoy it .

He winked to Lois and gave Clark an envelope . Clark exchanged a look with his wife who shrugged her shoulders and he opened the envelope and quickly read the letter in it . Lois , leaned her chin on his shoulder and was reading too and when they finished their reading , they looked at each other and smiled .. Something like a pervert smile and Lois jumped in Clark's arms , sliding her arms around his neck and softly kissed him .

- I think this time everyone could say that we cannot walked without the other . I told you , you'll win the price .

- hmm yeah but I was more confident about you but at least , it was worth .

- and not a few . We'll need to make some new renovations on the office but until then … The night is not over yet .

They looked at each other perversely and checking if no one was around , Clark took Lois in his arms and flied to their apartment where they spent another hot night .


	21. Chapter 20

The day after , they went at Watchtower , seeing Tess lying on the couch , eyes wide opened and looking at the ceiling . She didn't make any move when Clark and Lois entered the tower .

- Tess ! Emil has finally let you go ? Lois said

She straighten up when they walked toward her . She made a face but she was feeling way better , not like the last two days .

- yeah ! Was about time ! I don't like being kept in captivity .

Lois thumbed up her and Clark thought his wife found another her . Tess took the newspaper and walked toward the side table .

- well congratulations both of you for your article .

Lois sighed

- you already know ? Everything is spreading faster than a speeding bullet on this bullpen .

- Well both of your names and your picture is the headline of today edition . Also congrats for the pulitzer and your raise Clark .

She gave them the newspaper in which they could read "_ Earth savior_ " and the subtitle : " _A super save_ " , a huge part writing by Lois and the last two paragraphs writing by Clark .

Their picture with the prize was at the left of their article . They smiled , they were proud .

- but how do you know about the raise ? - Clark asked - it's not written .. Details !

A huge smile crossed Tess face

- Randall told me . But don't forget I'm still your editor in chief , even I'm settling the papers with Perry , he'll make a better boss than me and I'm the one to give you this opportunity Clark .

Clark smiled and thanked her by a hug while Lois was softly purring and she looked Tess at the corner of her eye .

- oh come on , you knew that Clark and I were hiding in the copy room for few hours .

Tess couldn't denying it . She nodded but gave them a negative look .

- Maybe you thought you were discreet but not all . And if you wanna know , cameras were on more than one time … A security guard enjoyed the films so as me .. You're very flexible Lois .

Lois face turned red and she wanted to hide underground . Clark didn't know where he should stand , he was as red as Lois .

- so I told myself it's about time Clark share your office and at least you could be all by yourself when your libido will about to explode . But be careful , Perry is gonna watch you and since he knows both of you , please just try to be quiet when you're banging .

She turned , bitting her lips and smiled . She sat at the desk . Lois looked at Clark like he was the only one to blame there . She sighed and walked toward Tess .

- wait a second .. you said videos right ? And all those time , you didn't say anything ?

Tess shrugged her shoulders

- I didn't want to embarrass you .. But don't worry , it was only twice … I shut down the cameras after that .

Clark coughed and Lois let herself down on the seat next to her , melting on it , feeling confused that their friend had been the witness of some hot sex sessions .. Especially when they didn't make half of their things … And doing all dirty positions and more than Tess couldn't even imagine before .

Tess smiled at their faces . She slowly punched Lois shoulder

- but don't worry ! As I told you , it was only twice and this security guard and me were the only one to see them . The videos are safe with me .

Clark smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand and knew it was time to run away from this feminine ambiance .

- huh .. Honey .. I … I'm gonna make my round … I'll take you after for work .

- Oh .. Okay , Meet you there then . See you honey !

She winked because she knew why he was running away . Once he was gone , Lois looked at Tess until she let down her eyes and knew Lois wanted something .

- I guess you wanna see those videos ?

- I don't wanna only see them , I want them ! You know I trust you but the others one on the league .. We have a lot of pranksters in this super heroes club .. I don't need them making some digging and discovering the videos … You know Clark's reputation and mine will be destroy .

Tess rolled her eyes and searched in her purse for few seconds and gave Lois two DVD's .

- thanks ! So I need to go . Today we're gonna move Clark into my office , his name needs to be add at mine on the door . See you later ! .

When she got out , Tess heard her muttered " _Oh , I need a doughnut or more_ " and she burst into laughs before melting herself on the chair and looking empty and she laughed again .

- Oh Lois !

As Lois said , at the Daily Planet , they were especially busy moving Clark's stuff in her office and at her great displeasure her husband's name was before hers .

She had obviously snorting about that and yelled at the poor young teenage boy who had nicely screw their name plate and was about to pee on himself . Clark felt sorry for the boy and told him he will handle his wife and that he did a great job .

The young boy ran away faster as he can once Clark told him he could leave .

At the end of the day , Lois cannot stop yelling at every person she was meeting and was eating every piece of food she found . Clark didn't say anything but he was finding Lois behavior very funny . She was kind of adorable to be in every moods just for nothing .

When they left the building , they bumped into a young man , barely fifteen . Lois barked

- Hey ! Watch it ! Pregnant woman there !

She yelled so loud that every people on the street had turn to look at her while the young boy was confused and was getting his things , and stammered some excuses .

Clark slid one hand behind Lois back .

- Lois .. calm down ! I thought you didn't want anyone knows about the pregnancy yet ? You missed … Half of the people on this street are working with us .

She looked around her and saw some of their co workers whispering to each other.

She rolled her eyes and raised her shoulders , grumbling .

- they will know it sooner or later anyway . One thing done but the first one who put this on every newspaper , I'm gonna punch him on the face . Easy way !

Clark smiled and helped the young man to stand up and for a second , his saw a familiar's face in front of him so as Lois , once she was less upset .

Both Clark and Lois jaws dropped

Lois move forward the boy and put a hand on his face like a mother with his child .

- I can't believe it … Jimbo ? Did you reincarnate ?

The young boy frowned , and looked at Clark to have some help .. And he recognized him even with his glasses .

- hey ! I know you .. You're Clark Kent aren't you ? You're Chloe Sullivan's best friend .

Lois looked at her husband who nodded

- yeah I remember you ! Chloe had often speak about you and told me you were the first one to encourage her relationship with Henry .

Lois pouted , hating the fact she didn't understand anything . She was nervous and started to make some big gestures . Clark was a bit embarrassing to face their death friend's little brother ' Henry James Olsen ' , he had grown up well and was his brother spitting image .

- you're James aren't you ?

- Yes !

Lois looked both of the man in front of her and got it

- Oh ! Now I know ! You're Jimbo's brother ?

He sadly nodded . Clark gave Lois a nasty look , shaking his head . She put her hands on his shoulders and talked to him

- I'm sorry for your loss . Jimmy.. Henry was a very good friend and very helpful . I know it's been three years that he's gone but he's part of our memories . And I have to tell , If he didn't put my mind at its place , at this time , I will never be married to the man next to me . You are everything like him .

James smiled and thanked her . He was like his brother , a bit shy . Clark was glad that Lois could handle the situation . ' Probably mother instinct ' he thought .

Clark also noticed that James had a camera around his neck .

- you're following your brother's steps ?

James looked at the camera and nodded

- I think he would like it . I'm not so good than he was but I'm doing my best and I'm taking the most accurate pictures .. Pictures about everything .

- Can you show us some of them ? - Lois asked

He smiled , taking off the camera from his neck and showed them the different frames he had take . Landscapes , people in their daily life , people who were posing ..

Lois and Clark were impressed

- your pictures are very good - Clark said

- thanks ! I'm not reaching perfection yet but I'm carefully paying attention to every detail . I like to create some things with photoshop and put forward those details and I know how much it's important sometimes especially in the journalism career and as my brother I would like to become a journalism photographer but for now , I'm training with all I have .

Clark and Lois looked at each other , thinking alike but James answered their silent question .

- I'm in a professional high school which had a photography option and I need to find a training period of six weeks to have better performances and get the maximal grade and for the exam in two years . And as I would like to be a journalism photographer , I would like to post my candidature at the Daily Planet for the training period . I know this is a big building and we can't enter there like that , we need some experiences and good performances but this is my childhood's dream .

Lois punched her husband

- well .. Hum ! Lois and I we work at the Daily Planet . It will be a great thing if we could being your coaches during your six weeks training but for now our editor in chief is busy making some negotiations for her substitute and it's a real mess on the building lately but you can come back once the new editor will be there .

- really ?

James became red and he gave his card to Clark .

- this is my phone number . I hope you'll call me once the new editor will be there .

Clark smiled and put the card in his pocket .

- you can count on me ! I'm sure you'll be as good as your brother was .

Happy , he thanked the couple , congratulated them for their wedding and the baby and he left .

Lois smiled . She had a new state of mind and snuggled into Clark's arms .

- another good point for Clark and Lois .

- you said it ! We always end up good our missions . Well , anyway , don't you think it's time for us to take some holidays ?

Clark smirked and Lois smiled back to him , jumped in his arms , wrapping her legs around his waist .

- yes ! And Tess is not gonna say anything , we were supposed to go after our wedding and it already three days that it's over and whatever .. Let's go fly to paradise .

- you'll not be disappointed . I'm not gonna tell you where I'm taking you but you'll see . We warning Tess who's gonna warn the league to make the round while I'd be gone , as it was already planned .

- All right ! Everything is fine tho .

They went warning Tess who wished them a good trip and joking told them to not making another baby while the first one was still on his way .

They took a jet from Oliver to go on their Earth or Sea paradise to enjoy being together without super powers .. Just being a normal couple .


	22. Chapter 21

**_Hey guys ! Here some new chapters ! Enjoy :) _**

* * *

Lois didn't expect the huge surprise Clark was preparing to her. They didn't have so many occasions to travel together as a couple .. They were so busy with their own stuff . But for once , they could do it , Clark didn't intend to let their chance escape from them . He had done everything to spend the perfect honeymoon .

He looked on internet for some information and the cheaper destinations for the season .. And he ended up founding something really good to pleasure his wife a whole week .

Lois was surprised after their landing when a cab drove them into a port with French restaurants ..

- honey ! Are we going to spend our honeymoon in France ?

Clark smiled . He knew Lois would have asked a lot of questions . He hugged her and kissed her head .

- not exactly ! Look in front of you !

She did and saw a huge boat waiting for them . Lois' jaw dropped .

- wait a minute .. Are we gonna do a cruise ?

Clark smiled and nodded

- exactly ! A cruise on the Mediterranean sea which is dock land us in Italy where we're gonna spend two wonderful days before we're going back to Metropolis and the best part is coming … This boat is only for you and me as a couple like it should be .

Lois eyes shone bright like diamonds

- Oh my god Clark ! This is wonderful ! I knew you were romantic but booking a cruise for you and me only !

He cleared his throat

- well to be honest , as you know I'm not exactly a billionaire right now so I couldn't pay a captain to take us all along the sea for a week so I asked Tess and Oliver for help .

Lois smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips

- Yeah I guessed about that . I couldn't even pleasure myself either with all this luxury . Anyway , you're the most perfect husband . Did you hear Junior ? Daddy is amazing , you'll be like me , you'll quickly fall for him .

They laughed and hand holding , they came into the big boat which has been the center of their attention for a few minutes .

When they entered , stewards and stewardess and the staff of the boat , welcomed them with a little banner in which they could read ' Welcome to the newlyweds ' .

Lois smiled like a little girl . She squirmed into Clark and looked at him with so much love that he knew they will spend a very awesome honeymoon .

The staff made them visit the boat and they weren't disappointed by the beauty of it . There were spa , professionals masseurs , jacuzzis , saunas .. Everything for a couple to be in comfort .

The restaurant was almost like a living room . There was only one table in the middle of the room , the one reserved for the newlyweds . The kitchen was backwards , two flap doors were doing the separation between the kitchen and the restaurant .

Further in the boat , there was also a rest room with some velvet couches , a small fridge with some champagne bottles and sweets . A plasma TV , in a corner a small chimney and one carpet matching with the couches .

Clark and Lois looked at each other perversely when they've seen the restroom … Which is gonna be christened for anything kind of activity than resting .

Before they discovered their bedroom , they visited the boat dock and the outside was as luxurious as the inside . There was a big pool which was heat . Some deck-chair all around the pool and another jacuzzi . A small picnic table with a parasol for some eventual lunch outside .

Some soft light with different colors for romantic nights on the bridge .

They walked downstairs to finish the visit by the bedroom . It was a very nuptial room and they were happy about that . They had only their eyes to look at this natural beauty . All the room was full with a soft ambiance , a four-poster bed and the sheets were silk red . A white carpeting with some love motifs drawing in it .

There were also barely two windows which were covered by two big curtains alike the sheet's colors . So it proved how much this room was made to let the newlyweds enjoying their time together .

On the sheets , there were the traditional bottle of champagne and a chocolate box .

- so make yourself at home . We're gonna leave the port in few minutes . All the staff wish you a very good trip !

Once everyone had left them , Lois jumped into Clark's arms , wrapping her legs around his waist . She rubbed her nose against his .

- you're the best …. Superman !

They looked at each other in silent and they realized that Lois had just found the perfect name to replace the ' Blur ' one .

- Lois ! You have no idea how much I love you ! You found me a name .

She smiled and they softly kissed … The kissed became more intense and they fell down on the bed , Clark was on top of Lois and he was looking at her deeply in her eyes .

- do you think we'll enjoy the sun and those precious things on the boat or we're gonna christened all the rooms ?

Lois laughed

- I think you know the answer better than me farm boy !

He gave her a pervert smile and they hungrily kissed . Their clothes where quickly on the ground and while the boat was leaving the port , all the sounds inside was a lot of moans and orgasms .

After their … burning moment , they decided to take a walk on the dock . Wind blowing in their hair and the smell of the sea rubbing their nose .

They were walking holding each other hand and they were enjoying an exceptional warm weather for May . A month which was almost at its end .

While they were walking , Clark couldn't stop rubbing Lois belly . He was so excited to see their baby . Lois was looking at him .. In love . She always knew Clark will be a very good father but now she only had the proof when she watched him being so dote in front of her belly , she just can only imagine him in the upcoming months .

- I can't wait to see your reaction when Junior will be born .

A huge smile crossed Clark's face .

- I think it would be hard to control my emotions . Well in a way I think , I could make it but I'm thinking about my mum … Honey , I guess you'll see something that you never see before .

She burst into laughs and took his arm , whispering in his ear .

- you know , I've already seen your mum in funnier situations .. So one less or more . I think we all have a touch of eccentricity on this family .

Clark smiled and answered with a sadistic voice

- and more since ' Mad dog Lane ' came into our lives .

Lois made a face to him and punched him into the shoulder to make him remember the old times . He replied to her by kissing her under the neck and slowly rubbing her belly .

- I think the shoulder punch is a little bit old-fashioned for us anymore . Now we're more in some things like ' in what color should we paint the baby's room ? ' and we share a lot of kisses , hugs and much more .

She snuggled into him and looked at him with love

- don't dare to tell me you're complaining ?

- oh no , completely not ! But just between you and me , I'd rather love what is happening right now .

He winked and she smiled , kissing him quickly on the lips .

While they were waiting for lunch , they decided being lazy on the pool before they tasted the seafood and some other food they didn't have much occasion to usually eat .

Lois didn't refuse herself anything and ate a huge plate of food while Clark was barely able to finish only one plate . Lois knew she was pushing but she couldn't stop herself and the more she was trying to fight the temptation the more she felt her baby wanting more and more .. So she wasn't the one to stop a child being feed , was she ? She was also enjoying it .. Food was very good .. It almost became a drug just like sex … Which she had never enough .

After lunch , they decided to go to the spa , relaxing their body . They went doing a massage and Lois had clearly asked to have a man to massage her husband and not some little virgins teenager but she didn't get what she wanted and obviously it was a beautiful Thai girl who was massaging Clark's muscular back and was barely able to keep her eyes for herself which was making Lois upset . She couldn't relax and was very tense , she couldn't stop nervously tapping her nails on the massage table , watching her husband who was very relaxed . He was evilly smiling , his eyes closed , knowing the state she was at the moment .

After some minutes , she noticed that the woman who was taking care of Clark , has started to slide down the towel and his crack-butt was dangerously getting out . Lois felt jealousy all along her veins and she jumped out from the table , about to make her own masseuse fall . In her excitement , the towel she had around her body had fall and it was with no shame that she was facing the thai woman .

" why do they always have to be Asian " ? she thought

Clark opened an eye and blushed when he saw his wife completely naked right in front of him . But he wasn't blushing because of embarrassment but he was blushing because of lust especially when he felt Clark Jr starting to contract .

Lois smiled and pushed the woman away .

- not that I'm a kind of jealous woman but I would like to stake a claim as we're going to have a baby . Mesdames , I think you can leave . I'm gonna take care of him .

The two women knew they didn't have to stay any more longer there when Lois rolled her eyes at them .

When they left , she smirked and still stark-naked , she whispered into Clark's ear , slowly massaging his back when she could feel him getting tense .

- you didn't think I'll let some other hands than mine touching you , did you ?

He turned and she bumped into him . They looked at each other and Clark stared at her from head to toe and smiled while Lois felt his excitement growing under the towel .

She pushed him with a finger and sat on his laps

- anyway , we can't spend a day without having sex .. So as we're in , let's keep it up .

He put his hands on her waist while she was kissing him hungrily and here they were again .

The towel was quickly on the floor and on the room , the two bodies were on fire .. Lois was riding Clark like she had never had sex and not like she was to be complain .

They sighed , moaned , kissed .. They just love to .. make love .

The room was quickly a mess , at least the table massage they were in .. They were screaming each other name's every-time Clark was inside her faster and they were sure the whole boat had heard them even the captain but they didn't care , they were in honeymoon and they needed to share their passion .

Being together was heaven , they will never get enough .

They spent half of their trip to reach ' cloud 9 ' .. They also tried to fully enjoy the cruise but they only had one thing in mind … like every newlyweds but especially with a pregnant woman .

But despite of those things , they spent a great time together and luckily for them , they had a wonderful weather all along their trip . Once they docked in Italy , they decided to spend their two days lefts in Venice . They wanted to enjoy one of the most romantic cities to take some long walk side by side and obviously going through Venice in gondola .

They stayed in a romantic hotel and got the nuptial room .

They took lots of pictures while they were doing a trip in gondola , the landscapes of Venice were amazing . As they were here , they took some visit in famous monuments like the Pantheon , the Colosseum in Rome and for the first time in their life , they completely forgot about anything else , no pressure , no work , no troubles or super save .. They were relaxing and they were good that way , because they knew in few months , pressure will be tough with the baby birth .


	23. Chapter 22

After one week in paradise and their skins well tanned , they were back to Metropolis . Emil called them for the first ultrasound . Clark was very excited to think they could maybe see the baby gender but Lois was a little bit nervous .. She had reached three months pregnancy and it meant there was only one month left before she got Clark's abilities and every morning she was wondering how she would handle everything and how it would affect the change in their life for the last 5 months . She tried not to think about that , anyway why it would be bad ? She was confident .

It was a hot afternoon when Emil greeted them a day when the hospital was empty , because everyone rather prefer being outside and enjoying the weather than staying inside and especially in medical center .

- Afternoon ! So how are you both ? And this honeymoon week ?

His smile said everything , he knew they didn't only enjoy their cruise like some children in class trip .

Lois smiled back to him , teasing

- you don't need details doc .But it was a very, very good week … We enjoyed in every ways of speaking .

Clark slowly pushed her with his shoulder , not without blushing . Emil shook his head , they were incurable . He told Lois to climb on the auscultation bed .

- well relax ! It's not gonna be long . I'm only gonna check if everything is fine with the baby and if he is in a good position . If we're lucky we could see his gender well if he allowing us , obviously .

Lois looked at Clark who had sparkles in his eyes . She smirked . He was full with emotion and the baby wasn't there yet . Just to see his reaction , she couldn't wait to be in labor … Hoping he wouldn't faint like some others men .

She laid in the position she had to . Emil put the probe and the gel on her belly, slowly rubbing it . Her belly started to be chubby even when she was dressed, nobody could see it yet .. Unless she was wearing some tight clothes . The one who was happy to see her belly growing like that , was obviously Clark .. He couldn't help himself to find her sexier than ever and couldn't wait to see the full form of her belly to enjoy watching her without being tired .. Not like he was .

Emil did some adjustments in the screen and finally the X-ray picture of their baby appeared .

The future parents were touched to see the first image of their baby and Lois never thought she will chill like that the day she would see it . She took Clark's hand and only looked at him deeply in his eyes and she smiled , tears at the corner of her eyes , Clark slowly rubbed them with his thumbs and kissed her forehead .

Lois nervously laughed

- He's so tiny ! That's so cute ! Honey did you see ? Our little angel .. I can't wait to see him growing and I can't wait to have him in my arms . I never thought I'll be so happy to see him , you have no idea what's going on in my mind right now .

A huge smile crossed Clark's face and he felt like he couldn't stop smiling

- I can't wait to see him either . And I understand honey . All the feels in me to see this tiny human being , so fragile but still , you and me , we already love him so much .

- that's perfectly natural Clark ! He's a part of us ! The part of our love .

They lengthily looked at each other in silent , thinking alike . They never imagined being together , few years ago it was their last option but here they were today .. They were living a full happiness , they were married , in love and they will have a baby .

Clark gave a peck on Lois lips . Emil was watching them and didn't know why he was here exactly . He cleared his throat to make their feet back to Earth . Even though he could imagine the joy which was reaching his friends at the moment .

- well this baby is fine ! He's still too tiny to do things babies do in their mother's belly but he'll quickly grow and because of the kryptonians hormones I can see that he's well feeding and he could grow faster than normal babies even in your belly Lois , so when you'll deliver , you can have a big baby .

Lois rolled her eyes and looked at Clark who raised his shoulder . Lois freaked out

- What ? Big ? How ?

She hoped she will not have a 27,6 in baby at the delivery .. Because she already knew a natural labor will be useless in that case and even with a caesarean , it could have some huge complications .

Emil saw the fear in her eyes and put a hand in her arms to reassure her

- don't worry ! Even this child is half kryptonian , I don't think he can reach a size than even a normal baby can't have . He'll only be tall because you and Clark are tall . But also hormones , abilities and food will play a role on his development so I'm just warning you . He could be born between 19,7 in and 21,7 in .. Not more , not less . It's not accurate , it's just my own estimation .

Lois wasn't totally feeling better and she contracted her nails on Clark's hand .

Clark gave Emil a questioning look , hoping he would say something to make Lois feel better before she got an heart attack .

- Relax Lois ! I meant , even if your baby is born with that size , everything is gonna be fine . It happens that humans babies are born with 19,7 in and women don't do a caesarean only for that and everything is right , at the moment they have an epidural and a dilation at 3,9 in , there is no problem .. I think so . But you don't need to freak out , I think you'll support more than the other women because you'll still have abilities during your labor and maybe it will help to have some strength but you have time until then and to be ready . I'll be there for you so just keep relaxing and Clark is there either , so it's not the right time to freak out .

Lois slowly nodded , speechless . Clark grinned and she put her head against his chest to try to relax , even Emil's words had made her feeling a bit better .

- well , otherwise for today we can't see his gender . He's turning his back to us so it would be impossible to see . But in a few weeks , he should changing his position and we could be able to see him unless he likes to tease us .

- No - Lois shouted , no way he's hiding his little bird or her little flower even I already know it would be the second choice .. But I'm telling you , this baby is gonna turn ! It's not a big deal for today but next time , I couldn't wait to know it . Don't you honey ?

Clark nodded , Lois was incurable . Emil printed the ultrasound result and gave it to them and they knew they wouldn't be tired watching and showing the first picture of their baby .

Once they made everyone crazy with the ultrasound , they enjoyed the night to have a rest .. Because in the same day , they were back to the bullpen but they were also invade by their co workers and everyone wanted to see Lois ultrasound ..Obviously everyone knew about the pregnancy now since the plane and as all the things are quickly known with politicians and also since Lois had screamed it into the street .

So after this exceptional long day , a rest wasn't too much to ask .. Well not exactly . Clark was on mission tonight and he promised his wife he'll be back to sleep . But Lois couldn't sleep alone and she has decided to stay in the living room in her laptop and she got the idea to watch a compromising … video .. And she couldn't shut up herself watching it

- oh .. I didn't know we could be so flexible … This position wasn't bad .. Well we're perfect .

She rotated her head to see every details … Everything she was doing with … Clark , in the video Tess has given her .

- hmm .. We need to try again this one … It wasn't bad at all .

She was glued to her screen like she was watching the most usual movie . The sound was loud and when they orgasmed , both voices were mixing , so it made an echo all along the apartment .

She was so into the video that she didn't hear Clark's coming back not by the door but the window and when he heard the moans , he turned crimson .

He stood in front of Lois who still didn't notice him . Clark laid his hands on his hips and asked her with the most natural voice ever .

- honey .. Are you watching porn ?

Lois jumped and she quickly closed the computer , turning apple red … She stammered

- what ? No .. Me ? Did you really check on me ? Really honey , Am I the kind to watch porn ?

Clark didn't answer but his look said it all . Lois knew he didn't believe her … Because sometimes they were inspired by porn ..

She replied , with her famous bad faith

- well you can talk ! Do you think I don't know that you're the pervert one Mister Kent ? Who's the one I took by surprise one time , watching those forbidden movies and seemed to enjoy them and right after that , you jumped on me because you had too many dirty ideas ?

Clark looked down , whistling innocently . Lois stood up and pointed a finger on his chest .

- if you wanna know , the porn movie I was watching … was us .

She crossed her arms , proud and she saw his reaction coming . He quickly raised his head and stared at her and before she could say or do something , he was on the couch , the computer on his laps .

Lois rolled her eyes

- dirty boy !

He sticked his tongue to her and when he watched the video , he've got the exact reaction as Lois . He raised his eyes to her . She was leaning against the living room table . Her pose was so rude , that Clark knew she learnt well from themselves .

- I never knew we were doing some such performances .

- I told you it's awesome to have a super hero as husband and when I'm telling you you're very good in bed , I'm not joking . Do you understand why I'm hoping to put you in the same kind of mood once I've got your abilities ?

Clark blushed and closed the laptop , he stared at Lois and bit his lips . She didn't make a move and waited for him .

- did you memorize and see which ones we need to make better ?

Lois only nodded and looked at their bedroom .

- I think you couldn't be more clear !

He joined her and they locked themselves in the bedroom for a very long night .


	24. Chapter 23

A few weeks later , Lois and Clark were still sexually tireless . They couldn't complain about their sex life , completely not . Lois belly was still growing day after day . It wasn't big as a cow as she like to call herself but the little bump was there and now when she was wearing really tight clothes , everyone could see she was pregnant .

Lois still wanted to eat everything she was seeing anytime of the day and Clark better stayed quiet otherwise she was upset and was crying for few things without any matters . In other way , her sexual appetite was still on , much more than ever .

Lois had to do another ultrasound . She finally reached the four months pregnancy and every mornings she was expecting to wake up with Clark's abilities but apparently there was no rush so she had to wait until they appeared by themselves .

But this time , the couple could finally see the baby's gender .

When they came into the consultation room , it was close , with their surprise. Emil made it clear it would be there . Lois slid a finger on her lips and slowly open the door and they froze when they saw what was happening in there .

Emil was kissing Tess with passion and she was sitting on the table Lois will have to laid for her ultrasound

Lois made an ironic face

- Bwahh ! There's no way I'm laying on that if you don't purify it .

Emil and Tess jumped and they suddenly turned red as Tess hair . She got down off the table and fixed her clothes . Emil copied her , clearing his throat and with an anormal husky voice , he said .

- Let me clear one thing … We didn't do anything on that table .

- we just lost our ways … - Tess added .

Lois and Clark's looks spoke for themselves . They didn't trust any word they were saying .

Lois raised her arms

- tssssss ! Don't even try ! We saw what we saw . Oh come on , just chop chop , I have a baby to see .

Tess walked toward a corner , still blushing . Emil told Lois to sit on the table to switch topic because he knew that both Lois and Clark weren't done with them .

- we'll catch you sooner or later - warned Lois with a fawning voice .

She lay down and Clark walked next to her , holding her hand . Emil prepared his stuff and slid the probe and the gel on her belly and like the last time , he slowly rubbed them . Clark heard the baby's heartbeat and he couldn't hide the wave of emotion which was taking over him . He was almost about to cry and the baby wasn't in his arms yet .

- your baby has a good development ! Since the last time you were here , he had grown very well . He's more than fine and doesn't seem to be a baby who need more love than he already have . Anyway , I can see he finally turns so we can see his gender . I guess how impatient you are Lois , you wanna know today ?

Lois smirked

- my reputation precedes me . Of course I wanna know .

Clark already checked the ultrasound and knew the baby's gender . He didn't say anything but he was happy anyway .

- it's a girl - Emil said

Lois had to hold herself to not shout because she had right all this time . Tears fell down all along her cheeks and she looked at Clark who kissed her .

- I'm so happy ! Well I'll be happy too if we've get a boy but with a girl , I'll spend long day with my mother in law , my cousin and my best friend to buy some clothes and all those cute baby's accessories .

Clark rolled his eyes and shook his head .

- And you're also happy because you were right once again .

She sticked her tongue to him and Emil raised an eyebrow , a bit lost .

- yeah , to be honest knowing that it's a girl because I said it make me happier but anyway , even if it was a boy I'll be more than happy . But you're gonna love Lois junior the same way huh ?

Clark smiled and kissed her forehead , sliding a hand on her belly , rubbing it

- I already love her just like I love her mother .

Lois smiled and pulled him by the shirt to kiss him hard .

When they exited the hospital , Lois jumped on Clark's arms and was still kissing him

- I told you we've got a girl cow boy . My feminine intuition rarely betrays me and it's a fact in my family .

Clark laid a finger on her lips and slowly fondle them

- well I'm telling you next time it will be a boy and you know , no matter his gender , I'm the happiest man in the world .

Lois smiled and suddenly realized what he just said .

- next time ? Wow ! Smallville ! Don't need to be so rush . Our daughter isn't born yet … I'll need a rest before .. I'm not a chuck so you're gonna let your little Clarkies at their place for a while before you knocked me again … Otherwise , we'll get crazy .

Clark did a mischievous smile and kissed her on the temple .

- well , it means that you're not against the idea to have a second child . I'll take note .

Lois jaw opened wide but she didn't know what to say so she closed it . She growled and walked toward their car … Clark was very careful and refused to fly or super speed , a bit afraid that Lois could not handle the trip even she was saying the contrary but prevention was always better than cure .

When Lois opened the door's car , it dragged out and flight a few miles away .. Clark was speechless after almost got the door on his face .

He joined his wife and turned her to face him

- did you really just ripped my door's car ?

Lois innocently smile and pointed her belly

- well .. Jor-el wasn't kidding when he said you'll have abilities at the four month pregnancy … I was taking him at the value .. Next time I'll know I should believe him .

- Oh come on baby ! Since all this time , I thought you knew your father ! I trusted him when he warned us . So we just had a peek of what to expect ! I think I tested super strength , I hope I'll be able to control the others .

Clark rubbed his chin

- I have no idea how everything is going to be . Since you've already got my abilities , you should be able to control them without any particular inconveniences but this time is a bit different even last time the baby was already in your belly but she was too small to give you all this power … I'm afraid you can't handle the all in one … The proof is right in front of us .. You shouldn't be take off the door .

Lois shook her arms

- yeah Clark I should ! Remember last time ? I broke the keyboard .

Clark nodded . Even she could handle , she had some weakness tho .

- All right ! We'll see if it's carry on all day long . You should call Kara , she'll come to our rescue as she promised . Meanwhile , I'm gonna take that door back , before there is someone walking in and started to ask himself questions .

Lois nodded and quickly called Kara while Clark was fixing the door's car .


	25. Chapter 24

They made their way back to the farm where they m et Kara who was walking under the porch . Lois was barely out of the car , that Kara ran to her , didn't give a damn about Clark who was ready to tell her the baby's gender .

- so you've got your abilities ! You need my help even if Clark can do it too but I'm the woman here and I know how it works when humans are carrying a kryptonian's baby . My father taught me a lot of things about that ! Anyway , for once , I'd like to give a hand .

- I already told you that I'm glad you are helping me Kara - Lois replied with a smile

Kara smiled back to her and slid a hand around her shoulders , taking her on the barn , while Clark stayed in the middle of the yard , still holding the print of the ultrasound .

- I'm forever alone !

He raised his shoulders and made his way to the kitchen , thinking he'll have better things to do than trying to understand women . He laid the print on the kitchen bar , hoping once his mum will be back from the Senate , she will see it and will understand she'll have a grand-daughter .

In the barn , Lois quickly explained to Kara how she ripped the door's car and how she had break the keyboard last time she had his abilities . She just had to control the others abilities , Kara planned lot of things .

- well , even it's not the first time you've get abilities , I think it's important than you can control them . Although , you should be very careful when you'll reach a certain month , if you don't wanna get some tension or something like that .. You or the baby .. You'll need to spare yourself and you'll need to take your maternity leave one month before an usual pregnancy …

- I already know about that ! My ice father in law told me that . So I'll need to take this maternity leave around six months pregnancy .. Even this isn't a great pleasure .

- I understand ! I know how your job is important to you but if you wanna get your pregnancy as right as it currently is so having a rest is the best thing to do .

- Don't worry , I know ! Anyway , I will never do something that can put in danger our baby's life .

- that's great then ! And I know you'll be careful . So , can we start ?

- Totally ! Well , poor Clark tho .. Did you see his face when you took me with you ?

Kara burst into laughs

- I've seen that ! He wanted to show me the ultrasound . I didn't even give him the time that I ran into you , but not like it was every days I can help my cousin in law with her kryptonians hormones .

- You said it ! Do you wanna know the baby's gender then ?

Kara shook her head and smiled

- it's a girl isn't it ?

Lois was speechless for few seconds and didn't even ask how she knows .. Kara was a bit curious .. So she had probably X ray her .

- I'm not even asking

Kara nodded and slowly punched her shoulder

- I'm sorry ! I couldn't resist ! It was too much tempting . When I knew about your pregnancy , I wanted to know quickly if I'll get a niece or a nephew … And it was bothering me because I want to find a nice gift for her so I waited until she is enough big to see her and I used my X ray vision on you .

Lois smiled . There was nothing wrong with that .

- It's okay ! I know you and I guessed you couldn't wait until today to know it . And for the gift , you don't have to !

- tut tut ! As I told you , it's not every days that I can please a human cousin in law and between you and me , it's the first time I'll become an aunt .

They laughed and Lois replied in a serious tone but half amused too .

- I hope so ! Or I'll be suspicious about my husband !

After a good laugh , they became serious and it was time for the training lesson .

First , Lois has learnt to control the super strength without breaking anything . As Clark and Kara said , it was easier for her because she already got Clark's abilities once but it didn't stop her from breaking one or two things because of her emotions and with the baby's hormones , she could be more nervous and couldn't stop herself .

Clark was watching them , feeling like he was watching a good action movie . It was so funny and serious at the same time . He really had fun seeing his wife trying to control all her abilities in everything Kara was giving to her and he was surprises the barn hadn't burnt yet .

After long minutes learning the super strength , Kara choose to teach her the X ray vision and the heat vision . And for both of them , Kara knew how she would deal .

Then , there will be only super speed , arctic breathe and super hearing which should be done finger in the nose this time . About the fly , Kara knew Lois wouldn't have it because Clark just got it recently and anyway , the baby wouldn't have this kind of ability .

- so you're doing well with super strength even it's not perfect yet but it's good . Now I'm gonna teach you both visions , are you alright with that ?

- Yes ! Besides , the first time I've got Clark's abilities , both of the visions were the complicated one but I hope this time I'll do better .

Kara slowly punched her shoulder

- I understand ! They're one of the most complicated one to get straight well the heat vision more than the X vision

Lois raised an eyebrow

- I know ! But I also know a good way to make it work .

She whistled , looking at her husband who was playing with Shelby . The poor dog was missing her masters , they couldn't take her at the apartment with them , so she was staying at the farm but Martha was coming home every nights , so it wasn't a big deal and Clark was also whooshing to the farm often enough .

Kara raised her eyes and smiled . She knew Lois will think the pervert way . And anyway , the kryptonian girl had already planned to use her cousin

- I need him anyway ! It would be faster than way .

Lois was daydreaming , her eyes was sparkling

- oh yeah !

Kara whooshed to Clark and laid him in front of Lois

- he's all yours Lo !

Clark blinked , overstepped by the situation and when he saw Lois was staring at him , without even blinking , he knew she was learning both visions and obviously she was starting with the X ray one .

- is it working ? - Kara asked , without even paying attention at Clark's embarrassment .

Lois wasn't moving and she finally was able to see through Clark's body … First it was only a glimpse with the X ray details and more she was focusing , more she could see through his clothes . She smirked and Clark knew what kind of view she had .

- I think for this one , It wouldn't be hard to control it . I could see both sides .

Kara stared at her cousin who wasn't moving , just looking at Lois perversely .

- so well - Kara replied , now try with the heat one .

Kara looked at Clark and punched his back

- just go out there under the sun Clark .

He gave a dirty look to his cousin , did she lost her mind ?

- and why that ?

- Just go ! I never said you can ask questions .

He shrugged his shoulders , muttering for himself and stood as Kara asked him . Kara gave a look to Lois and pointed a finger on Clark .

- I'm not asking you to burn him but I think If I get him shirtless , it should help to set off the heat vision , even if I guess you usually see him with more than shirtless .

She winked to her and joined her cousin , trying to have some negotiations with him . Lois was jumping like a little girl .

This training was even better than yoga . She made a face , thinking she'll need to do it , to relax before the baby's birth .

She rubbed her belly , whispering to her baby some kinds words until Clark and Kara's voice , made her raised her head and she saw them arguing hard .

She burst into laughs looking at them .

Kara was finding all the good arguments to convince Clark to take off his clothes to help Lois and he didn't want to , especially for the neighbor's view .

He knew that the old woman who was living beyond the corn , never missed some parts of his body and she was a real perv . He already had the proof when he and Lois spend a whole week at the farm , doing anything but having sex all day long … They needed to catch up all those wasted years . So one of this day , they went into the barn to make out but before they landed in there , they were stark-naked and they already started their thing in the old tractor and this old woman didn't hesitate to congratulate him on his performances , when she met him one day .

Since that , Clark avoided to walk naked in the middle of the farm and especially when he was with his wife . There's no way he let this cougar , enjoying the view even Kara told him he will only have to take off his shirt .

- no way ! I'm not gonna take off my clothes ! I swear this old woman , cannot stop looking at us .

Kara's jaw opened wide and she looked the old woman's house .

- so that is the problem ? Why didn't you tell that before ?

Clark freaked out when she said that but he didn't even have time to think that she was gone and back in the same time . She smiled and said

- now you can go !

Clark looked his cousin and looked the house , and looked again his cousin

- what did you do to her ?

She raised her shoulders

- nothing ! Nothing big ! I just gave her a tiny punch on the head . She's taking a nap right now .

Clark smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand . Because of their strength even a tiny punch was enough to knock off someone . He hoped the old woman wouldn't have an heart attack or he would blame himself for so long .

Lois was losing patience .

- Hey ! Are you waiting Christmas or what ? Patience isn't a virtue with me , you know that .

Clark and Kara stopped arguing . Clark sighed and took off his shirt and in some nanoseconds he was shirtless , only with his pant . Kara got back to Lois . Lois eyes were full with lust and Kara could see some drooling all along her lips .

Lois rubbed her hands

- how good is that !

Clark's body was exposed under the sun , so he was sexier than ever . She starred at him for so long and she lost her eyes on his abs until she let them down to starred at his pant and she felt her pupil sting .

She tried to control it , looking behind her husband but she was so in love with him and so excited that every-time she was seeing him shirtless , she couldn't resist and she took him as a target and he couldn't act that he found himself naked .

Kara's eyes opened wide and hid them like a little girl . Lois was shameless and she was proudly crossing her arms against her chest , biting her lips .

- not bad ! I can shoot straight at least .

Clark made a face and he turned to get back on the house and get dressed but he didn't have time that Lois was right in front of him , touching his abs

- now that you're like this , we can keep the work , don't you think ?

The lust in her eyes could been read all over her face by anyone even they didn't know anything about sex . Clark couldn't resist to her and the shared a passionate kiss for long minutes and Lois hand started to get very down but Kara finally opened her eyes and she ran to them , tearing them apart , before they made out in front of her , she didn't need to see that .

- well I don't wanna be rude but you've get all night long to do that . So please , wait ! Lois you need to get yourself on this training . And you Clark , just go put a pant on you unlike Lois , I'm not impressed by your super masculine size even when it's hard .

Clark turned red as an apple. He put his hands on his genitals parts , by reflex like it could change what she has already seen . He gave an apologize look to his wife but made a sign with his head . Lois got the message , tonight they'll have fun again . And then he came back inside to get dressed and Lois was still smiling like an idiot .

Kara shook her arm

- Okay perv ! Let's get back to work ! You still have some progress to do .


	26. Chapter 25

_**Here some new chapters guys ! Thanks to my personal corrector :P . After those few chapters , it will be the end of the story :) **_

* * *

The days were going and Lois had quickly done lot of progress . The one she could control the most was the super hearing . She followed all Clark's advices since the first time he had taught her how to control it .

The only one she had some troubles with , was the heat vision because she couldn't shoot her fire in the right spot … And that was an understatement , her husband was always shirtless when she was training on this one , so she couldn't focus on anything else but his body .

Once they told everyone that Lois was carrying a little Lane , everyone rushed into the stores buying gift for the future baby and Martha was the first of them . She had decided she'll take some time off one month before the baby's birth . Nothing on this Earth will stop her being there to see her granddaughter's birth .

And as Clark said , Martha has been overexcited when she found out about the baby's gender . Even Kara and Lois had to interrupt the training to see what the hell was going on within the little house when they heard Martha's screams .

When she reached six months pregnancy , Lois told herself it was about time she starts to buy stuff for her baby even Martha promised her to sew lot of clothes for the baby girl .

So one day , Lois had reunited her cousin , her cousin in law and Tess for a " Baby's shopping day " .

So Clark took advantage of that moment to call Oliver and asked him for help . He needed to do the baby's room and for once he didn't wanna use his powers for that . He had take some furnitures at the farm and he just had to paint them to make it like a baby's room and especially a girl room .

In their apartment , they had another bedroom , it was at first a guest's room .

The baby will sleep in there and Clark already planned to make some enlargement in the apartment . He already knew their daughter wouldn't be their only child . He grinned about this thought .

Anyway , the room was still empty , no furnitures , no paint … Clark and Lois only left some old boxes in that room that they had throw away once they found out about the expecting .

While the girls were out , Oliver came into the apartment with a whole boxes tools , ready to spend the day painting .

Clark welcomed him with a huge smile . He was also ready to spend a ' men afternoon ' . They never really got that occasion since they both have a couple life .

Oliver gave him an embrace .

- hey buddy ! How are you ? Isn't too hard to deal with a very pregnant Lois ?

Indeed ! Since two months , Lois belly had really grown like someone had blow on it and she couldn't hide it anymore . The baby's was growing really fast but Emil told them they didn't have to worry because this girl would be there by nine months and not before .

Lois also already took her maternity leave , even she didn't want to . But Perry didn't have to be convinced to send her back home and have a rest until the Big day .

Clark smiled to his friend

- not at all ! I know lot of men would complain about their wife's temper during pregnancy but Lois is really sweet even she can't stop eating… But don't repeat that to her , she explodes every time someone tells her she's eating way too much , she cries all day . But she isn't tough and she doesn't have a lot of needs all day long , she just eats what she gets on her hand and if you can see her , the way she's talking to her belly … I can't .. I can't even put a word on it … She amazes me when she does that . She does everything to make her daughter born in the perfect conditions .

- that's good then ! It proves how much she's happy to be pregnant ! But wait a second , you told me she doesn't have particular needs but sorry if I'm mistaken but intimate needs have increased since , didn't they ?

Clark looked down , blushing . Right ! Lois was bragging about their performances in bed , at least with their closer people . Since she've got Clark's abilities , their sex sessions were longer and hotter and they reached a point when they had to repair between 8 and 10 times their bed base .

- I'm not gonna complain about that ! So are we ready ?

- well , yeah right , jump on another topic - Oliver replied laughing .

They walked toward the bedroom where they will have a lot of work to do . Oliver wondering how they'll end up everything in barely one day and especially when Clark wanted to surprise Lois and he had refuse her seeing the room until it's done . He knew she wasn't some patient woman and if she wanted to she could take a glimpse during the night , finding as a good excuse that she was pregnant and she could wake up to grab something to eat so this is why Clark wanted to do all the bedroom's work that day .

So he told Oliver that they should end everything up that afternoon and the girls will be back only at 9 pm . Then they'll have enough time .

And if it wasn't enough , Clark will use his abilities but they just had to paint the furnitures and find the right places for them and they weren't too much as four arms to handle this . So they didn't waste any time and started their work before the clock was ticking faster .

The girls were out of Metropolis . They've decided they wouldn't find anything on the Metropolis mall . Lois was stubborn so she took them in New York at super speed and she asked Kara to help her by holding Tess while she was holding Chloe .

- Lois ! You're the most bossy woman I know ! We could go to Star City . There's a lot of stuff for babies there - Chloe growled .

- I'm agree with the other blonde - replied Kara , amused

Lois raised her arms

- just act simply in front of Clark or he'll kill me if he knows I was gone so far away from our city .. Given the fact that I shouldn't do so much efforts and just between you and me girls , I don't wanna be in ' sex privacy ' for a whole week … He could do it even I'm not sure he will keep his promise ..

She rubbed her hands , picturing her husband torturing with no sex and her , dressing up with the sexier outfit she could still wear , to tempt him until he breaks his promise .

- thinking about it … Maybe it wouldn't be that bad if he knows where I've been .

Chloe seemed to read her mind and shook her arm , pointing a finger on her .

- there is no way young lady you're gonna torture your husband to make him have sex with you ! That's not fair ! Anyway , as we're here , are we gonna do that shopping or not ? Come on , I mean this is New York and we have a lot of stores everywhere . I hope everyone had take their credit card because this lady is gonna make us burn it .

Lois made a face , imitating her cousin's voice . Tess added

- personally speaking , I'm the leader of a big company with your husband Chloe , so I guess that my credit card is enough just like you .

- good point - the little blonde replied

Kara raised her hand . The three women gave her a questioning look

- and what about those who don't have any credit cards and barely some money ? I really want to buy something to my little niece .

The girls bust into laughs and Lois slid her arms around her shoulder and rubbed it

- don't worry about that ! It doesn't matter you know , I'm not asking the World .

Kara shook her head

- I never had the chance before . Not even with Clark when we were in Krypton and there , the gifts are different … I can't see me giving some piece of ice crystal to a baby . And for once in my life I'm feeling a bit … retarded . Except for clothes , I have nothing which can allow me to live as an human , I just have a few money and that's all .

Lois smiled and gave her a credit card

- you can use it if you want to ! I have two credits cards ! I'm gonna burn the other one . This is the one I've got when I've been promoted so this isn't a big deal . The one I gave you , there is few of my personal savings but I barely use it so , it doesn't matter to me if you do .

Kara looked at the credit card and she was feeling really embarrassed to ask some money to her cousin in law and she didn't want to accept but Lois put the card in her hand and closed her fist in it .

- it's okay Kara ! You can have fun too , it's gonna be your first " girl's shopping " so no big deal .

Kara smiled and hugged her .

- thank you so much Lois ! I'll try to not buy like an addicted to shopping ! I promise , next week , I'm gonna open an account at the bank . I'll deal with the identity thing as I'm already undercover now .

She smiled and she adjusted her glasses on her nose just like her cousin was doing . Lois was glad to see how Kara was dressing when she was in civil because she was exactly like her only with glasses and Lois knew she has always been some kind of idol to her cousin in law .

They entered in the huge mall which had nothing to do with the Metropolis mall . The girls were a bit lost , seeing all this people running all over the gallery . New York was kind of equivalent of the French city : Paris , and people were always rushing . Well , people were also rushing in Metropolis but not like both of this cities .

- so - Lois started - is one of us had already did shopping here ? That we can find the baby's stores .

They looked at each other but Tess took the head of their group .

- I already have to do some negotiations here as every business woman I guess . I know this mall a bit and I know there's a very special store for babies and children . I think you'll find what you're looking for in there and the sell-girls will help you make your choice .. And I guess you're not gonna be the only pregnant woman in there , so are you okay with that ?

Lois jumped like a little girl . She took Kara's arms and hung it and gave a huge smile to her friends .

- so let's waste no time ! We're gonna buy madly , only for Lois junior .

They saw an elevator and enjoyed the fact Lois was pregnant to take it . There was a huge people in the escalator .

The babies/children's store was at second floor and you could recognize it by the paint and decorations in it .

Tess pointed the store and they were barely in that Lois eyes were sparkling as she was entering in a chocolate store . Tess was right , there was a lot of pregnant women who were searching , digging and smiling all over those babies accessories .

Lois slowly walked toward the shelves . She stood in the middle of the store and rubbed her belly , talking to her daughter .

- sweetheart ! You're gonna be the most spoiling little girl ! Too bad you can't see all this happiness on this store , you'll be in a wonderful warm cocoon honey .

Her three friends looked at each other , smiling . Lois was just cute as hell . It was one of the rare moments she was calm and soft that way . She was completely ready to welcome this baby in their home and she already have a big mother's instinct .

Chloe was thinking that the fact her cousin lost her mom very young , will make her the most wonderful mother in the world . Because all she'll want would be to protect that child and raised her the best she could do and Chloe knew Lois will be able to do everything .

Lois smiled and faced her friends

- ok ! Something tells me we're gonna spend some time in there ! There's two floors on this store . I'm staying downstairs , you can go upstairs if you wanna buy something without me seeing it , because you all know me . So enjoy , I'm gonna look for some goodies on my own .

The girls looked at each other and nodded . Tess gave a little punch on her shoulder

- as you wish ! We're gonna spend some time then . Enjoy yours ! See you

- if you need us - Chloe added - or need help for something , you just have to call

Lois made a sign to make them go

- yes I know ! Don't worry , I'll call if needed ! Come on , just go , if you don't wanna me following you .

They stick their tongue to her and they whooshed from Lois before she changed her mind .

Lois laughed and rubbed her hands and ran all over the shelves , when everything she was seeing , made her melt .

So much beautiful goodies than she couldn't decide which one she would pick , so she called a sell-girl . The woman was so nice and advised her on what she should buy and what would make the baby happy , especially when it was the first .

So following the sell-girls advices , she didn't count , she just bought , for her baby , her husband and herself . She had buy a lot of stuff , she knew she wouldn't regret it , nothing was too much for her child .

Tess, Chloe and Kara were also embarrassed to find something , they were scared that Lois could buy the whole in one but they could find something , hoping Lois didn't already buy them .

They packed their gifts and joined Lois who was waiting for them in the hall with a lot of packages at her feet .. And the afternoon wasn't over yet .


	27. Chapter 26

Clark and Oliver

The moving of the room was quickly progressing . Both of them , had already installed the furnitures , just the paint left . Clark had place the cradle next to the window , than the sun will enter the room and will heat up their daughter and Clark knew it will probably be good for her skin because of her kryptonian side . But he also put some thick curtains , as every babies , the first months of her life , she shouldn't be exposed under the sun-rays .

The cradle was white and it wasn't a furniture that Clark was recycling but he made it himself after buying the plank and while his wife was taking a nap , one day he enjoyed that time to build the cradle and hide it far away from Lois .

Oliver was taking care of the decoration of the cradle . He was putting some butterflies stickers in it and painted some blue strip in both sides .

About the bedroom's color , Clark and Oliver were both agree that pink was too usual and was flashing so much , also Lois hated pink . So they choose an indigo color .

The indigo purple has been choose , it was a pretty color and was matching perfectly with a bedroom's children and at least she'll keep that color for the next ten years of her life and even more . The boys were taking both side of the room to paint . Clark was at the right side of the room and was painting with the indigo color . Oliver was at the opposite and painted with the white color and he was doing some strips , under the purple one .

After few hours , the room was ready . The smell of fresh paint was tickling their nostrils . The boys were proud of their work

- we did a great job buddy ! Your daughter will be in comfort in there .

- Yeah , I need to confess that is great work . Let's wait a bit before the paint is dry and we'll stick the butterflies in it . Do you think Lois will like that ?

Clark was anxious . Lois had some exigencies sometimes and he was afraid she didn't like what he did with the room . This is why he didn't choose a color like pink . That was a way too ' Barbie doll ' . He would never choose pink either .

Oliver slowly punched his shoulder

- I'm sure Lois will like it , I mean love it ! You'll see ! She's gonna jump everywhere and I think she'll gonna jump on you then .

He winked to him and Clark smiled ; nodding to thank him , hoping he was right .

- anyway this is a beautiful bedroom ! She's gonna melt , I'm telling you ! Oh and I almost forget . This is for you , Lois and the baby .

He searched into a box and took a little ladybug carpet with the symbol of Clark's family . The kryptonian was touched

- you should put it in front of the cradle . Your daughter has the right to know that her father is Superman .

- thanks ! This is very kind of you . I bet you went on a shop only for that , weren't you ?

Oliver raised his shoulders

- you know me ! I asked made to measure and the ladybug drawing was cute and especially for a girl . I think it matches well .

- and you're right ! Thanks by the way , it means a lot ! You didn't have to do that , I'm really glad to have a friend like you .

They embraced each other . That was a rare moment , usually both of them avoided to show they have affection for each other .

At first , their relationship was a bit tough , because of Lois when she was with Oliver . Clark was playing Big Brother with her but deep down he was jealous and Oliver always knew that between him and Lois it would never work and he was happy to see both of his friends , in a total bubble and after 4 years of friendship , he never saw Clark smiling the way he did with Lois .

They were now like some kind of brothers and knew they could count on each other , no matter what .

The day came to its end at 8 pm for the girls and they came back to Metropolis after a good meal , which has been offered by Tess .

During that ' shopping baby's day , everyone found what they were looking for . Lois had bought a lot of clothes age going from three month to one year because if her daughter will born with at least 19,7 in , new baby's clothes will be useless and maybe even the ones between two and three months , otherwise she had bought a lot of accessories like some bottles , bibs and so on . She already had the main stuff at home .

Kara had bought a mobile which had the symbol of the El house and she has been amused to see how much Clark was an idol anywhere in the world .

Tess had bought a fictile walker for the upcoming months , for now it was a bit soon to think about putting the girl in it but it wasn't useless , especially if she'll grow faster than children of her age . And Chloe had bought a chain bracelet and wanted to put the name on it but she wasn't sure about the one Clark and Lois will choose , even if she had an idea but she'd rather prefer waiting for the birth . Clark and Lois will put the name in it , later . If they wanted to .

They met Oliver and Clark who were resting on the couch , drinking a beer after a long day doing the baby's room .

- we're back - Lois shout , pushing the door with her ass .

The men stood up to help their wife with the packages .

- well ! Looks like you did a very huge shopping - blow Oliver , seeing how heavy their packages were

- and not a bit bro- Lois replied

Clark took Lois packages from her hands and softly put a kiss on her lips . Lois hung herself much more on him and gave him a passionate kiss . And she only has spend half of the day without him … She couldn't get enough of her husband .

- I think you're ready for the next 3 years with all this . Crystal clear - muttered Chloe . She was completely exhausted and she've got the impression that Lois still have energy seeing how much she was snuggling into Clark's arms .

- anyway , we spent an awesome day ! And Lois , you're not allowed to open the packages before the big day . If you do , we'll know . - Tess warn , half joking - half serious .

Lois did the military gesture and Clark promised that he will watch his wife . He'll also planned to hide the packages at the farm , in that way , Lois wouldn't be tempted to open them in the middle of the night .

- so guys , we need to go ! Have a nice evening ! I'm going back to the farm , making myself useful to your mom Clark - Kara said , overexcited .

She whooshed first . Tess looked both couples and shrugged her shoulders , looking down ,blushing .

- huh .. I … I'm going .. To meet Emil … Later guys !

Even before Chloe or Lois could ask any question , Tess left them fast , didn't want to answer any kind of question . Both cousins looked at each other and laughed .

- something tells me there is another couple around the corner

- that's great ! We'll make some hang out for six - Lois replied , daydreaming .

Clark kissed her on the temple

- while we still can do it ! Don't forget we'll be a bit stuck in the upcoming months and for some years .

Lois growled but she did accept the fact . She knew what to expect anyway and she was happy about it .

Oliver put a arm around Chloe's shoulder and shook Clark's hand .

- so , we're leaving too . Do not mess around and Clark , everything is going to be fine .

He winked at him . Both girls looked at their husband with a suspicious look , then Chloe and Oliver left and Lois turned to face Clark and kissed him passionately , starting to take his shirt off .. Well she took it off in super speed and he was quickly with only his jeans left , the belt was already on the floor and Lois was now playing with the zip but before she could go further , Clark stopped her and laid his head on her neck .

- wait ! Before we make out , I have something to show you .

Lois bit his ear , moaning .

- we'll take care of it tomorrow . I can't hold it anymore .

He pushed her softly , not like he wanted to . He was really frustrated .

- don't worry ! It's not gonna take so long . On the contrary , I think you should be even more excited after that .

Lois looked at deeply in his blue eyes and he knew she was very curious to know what he was planning . She gave him a huge smile and hung up at his arm .

- so show me that and then we'll talk about it .

He smiled at her and asked her to close her eyes . He helped her walking along the apartment by holding one hand and his other hand was behind her back . He gently pushed the baby's door room and turned on the night light . The neon lights weren't working yet on the room . Clark sighed , he really hoped , Lois would like the room .

- you can open your eyes .

She did it softly and Clark saw sparkles in her eyes . Her jaw dropped and she didn't know what to say . She was amazed .

In front of her yes , an indigo room was dressed . Indigo with some white paint and those butterflies stickers , which were making the room magical .

There was a pale curtain with moons on it . The carpet was pale red and in the middle of the room , just in front of the baby's crib , there was the ladybug carpet with the " Superman " symbol on it . The furniture and a small couch were also on the room . The couch was there for both of them to cradle the baby .

- this .. Honey .. This is so wonderful ! You did a very professional job . I love it ! Our little girl will be happy in it . She'll be the happiest baby .

Clark smiled and felt relieved . Lois turned and kissed him , snuggling into him , while he was rubbing her belly .

- I hope you'll be in comfort sweetheart , because daddy put his whole heart in it .

Lois looked at him with love and she raised his chin with her finger .

- and mommy is more than happy and gonna thanks daddy just the way it should .. So it means , exactly in the same way you've came in sweetie .

She did a mischievous smile and pull her husband by the arms to take him into their room after a very hot kiss .


	28. Chapter 27

Lois was resting since a few weeks but she was still doing journalism and was sending her articles from her mail box to Perry who finally became their new editor in chief .

Clark was still going to the Daily Planet even though Perry often told him to stay at home with his wife so sometimes they were both working at home .

Otherwise , Lois was well following Emil prescriptions who had warned her to spare herself quietly especially with the abilities . She was using them very carefully and didn't push except when she was in bed with her husband .

During the time she had Clark's abilities , she also wanted try to better understand the consequences but with her pregnancy , she couldn't push much if she didn't want to have some allergy or more as Jor el told them . So she was learning to live with the abilities all above being careful even for the bedroom sport , how much it was funny for both of them to use super speed during sex , Lois needed to slow down a bit despite herself .

Consequently , she was a pregnant woman who handled her super hero husband's abilities , writing articles and was getting ready for her baby's birth just like any other pregnant woman and especially with the help of Martha who was completely over the moon . Kara , Chloe and also Tess who was her best-friend now , were helping her .

Clark couldn't be more happy to see how much Lois was giving a lot of her time to welcome their baby in the best conditions and she was doing that every days and he never saw her with so much self-confidence and he was falling deeper seeing her that way .

When she reached 8 months pregnancy , her belly was very huge and she had some troubles to walk normally . Everything was ready for the Big day . The baby's room was full of new stuff , without even counting the gifts from their close friends and family . They already protected all the plugs even their daughter couldn't reach them before a certain time but better safe than sorry .

This time , Lois was really in maternity leave and even Perry had ordered her to rest and that she better not doing anything stupid and being tempted by any scoops , no matter how important it could be .

But well , one day , Lex was doing his come back and for that , he was giving a press conference to talk about any points that he was judging important .

Of course , Lois knew about that and she found a way for trying to stick her nose under his business . She was fighting with Clark hoping she would have the last word and he would give up his argument .

- honey ! Come on ! I need to be there by myself ! It could one of the best moments of our career . And besides , we could ask him some questions which could embarrass him .

Clark sighed for the billion time . He was desperately trying to not concede over his wife .

- No way Lois ! You are so staying here ! I'm gonna be there myself and I'll ask some questions for you if you want to but there's no way you're moving out of this apartment . There are only a few weeks left before she'll be born and next week you'll have your last ultrasound to check if everything is fine for the delivery . So , honey , I know it's hard for you but you're not going anywhere . The conference will be airing on TV , you could follow it . You're in maternity leave so there's no reason for you to work ! Have a rest .

Lois pouted and muttered as she was always doing with her bad faith .

- you know work is important .. I want to make him spit it out this son of a..

Clark interrupted her

- Honey ! You don't need to be rude . I don't wanna hear our daughter repeating all your forbidden words in three years .

Lois sticked her tongue to him and she melted into the couch , looking at Clark with her own puppy dog eyes .

- no ! Even with that look , you'll not buying me . You're staying here , that's all !

She added a child pout with her look . Clark started to lose his ways and he gritted his teeth .

- how women can do that with only their charm !?

A huge smile crossed Lois face . She heard him even he had muttered for himself .

- so it means I can go with you ?

Clark sighed and laid his both hands on his hair , about to rip it . He walked all along the apartment and looked through the window , wondering what he needed to do in some case like this . He didn't want to let her alone in the apartment because he knew in one way or another she'll show up at the conference but in the meantime he couldn't ask their friends or his mum to baby sit her , she wasn't the one who needs that but she was so stubborn .

And as it wasn't enough , Lois walked to him after 5 minutes trying to stand up , she leaned her head on Clark's back and she slid her hands under his shirt , touching his abs . He chilled ! This woman will drive him crazy . Lois laid her chin on his shoulder and moaned sensually into his ear .

- come on ! It would be our little secret and I promise , tonight … You'll do whatever you want .. Well not so much because the whale there has some troubles with some positions lately .

Clark turned to face her and put a finger on her lips . Lois smiled , hoping he was about to give up but instead of this , he caught her into his arms .. In the meantime she was wondering how he was doing that without breaking any muscle even with his strength .

He laid her on the couch and changed quickly in super speed for the conference .

- I love you and I love our baby so I care about both of your health so today you're staying home . Your feminine charm didn't work that time , even it was about to .

He laughed and quickly kissed her on the lips . Lois jaw dropped and she yelled when he came out .

- well suit yourself ! Tonight I'm doing a sex hiatus !

Clark was already gone but he knew she wouldn't keep her promise , at least not so long . Lois completely laid on the couch and turned on the TV , crossing her arms and pouted .

She talked to her baby

- did you see how daddy's acting to me ? He doesn't want me going on a scoop but you know it's also to raise you if we're doing this job. This is upsetting , I wanna go there . Okay ,well , you're not gonna say anything to daddy huh ? I'm counting on you . Oh and you're a nice girl , every troubles , you're getting in with mum so I know you're not gonna say anything . Come on , let me stand .

She hardly stood up and finally thought she should have never lie again but some huge kick made her understand that she wouldn't go anywhere so she gave up the idea of getting out .

- no ! You're not doing your part of the deal sweetheart ! Don't be shy as your father , don't forget you also have my temper .

As the baby was directly talking to her , Lois felt two others kicks , probably meaning that she hadn't forgotten who her parents were and that she'll have both temper .

Lois laughed and rubbed her belly , couldn't believe she was communicating that way with her baby . She was very touched and tears were at the corner of her eyes and dropped all along her cheeks .

- oh baby ! You're gonna make both your father and me so happy when you'll be there . You have no idea how much we can't wait . We already love you so much sweetie .

She laid under the couch and kept rubbing her belly while her baby seemed happy and was getting quiet under the touches .

Lois was watching the conference without being able to stop growling and she could see Clark who was asking some questions she would ask herself , she smirked . They were thinking alike , they had found each other well .

Lois was happy Lex didn't have any memory left , thanks to Tess . At least Lex wouldn't hurt Clark , well he hoped so because he was still obsess by Superman and Lois hoped he wouldn't remember that her husband and the hero were the same and that he had a family and knowing Lex , he was the kind to attack the closer people first .

But suddenly Lex said something and Lois felt some nervous blood running through her veins . Clark just asked about the " economic crisis " and how Lex will re open the latest companies which had failed and were closed and even the President himself couldn't avoid it .

- Mister Kent ..If I'm not mistaken , Lois Lane is your wife , isn't she ?

The camera turned into Clark's face who nodded . Lois feared what he could say and she felt her heartbeat racing faster .

- I heard well more saw because I've seen her on the street one day , she's pregnant and well pregnant . Don't you want a better future for your child to be born soon ? As the new generation , he'll be in the middle of the crisis and I bet he will have a lot of troubles to find his place in the world . If I re open those companies and give another perspective to the economy , it's to allow those people in ten or twenty years to find something that will lead them into their professional life .

Lois laughed nervously . He was even better than a politician , he still knew how to lead his people by lies . Clark was thinking as his wife and replied to Lex

- well I'm not sure money is the most important thing to make a child happy , of course they'll need to learn the value but the most important thing for a child is to be raised well by his parents, and my wife and I are gonna make everything we have in our hands for our child to feel good in his life . Economy crisis will still be there , no matter how hard you'll re open companies and propose a billion to help . The world has already changed too much .

Lois was exulting on the couch

- great talking honey ! Daddy is really the strongest of them all Sweetie !

Clark's answer left Lex speechless and he changed subject by taking another question . Clark was happy to shut him and hoped Lois didn't miss any of it .

This is why when he came back home , Lois was standing since 10 minutes because she had anticipated her own reaction and she jumped into Clark's arms and kissed him hungrily .

- that was awesome honey ! I can tell you that the girl and me are very proud of you . You completely shut his big mouth , so that he couldn't even say a word . I like the way you were talking about our family . Looks like I have a good influence on you .

He smiled and kissed her forehead and her belly .

- I think you have been having a good influence on me for years now and I'm not complaining at all.

Lois smiled foolishly and made her way to the kitchen to take a piece of apple pie before she let herself down on the couch again and she sighed so hard than every paper work had been throw all along the room .

Clark caught them all before they went through the window . He looked at his wife harshly and she gave him an apologize look .

- sorry ! Sometimes I forgot I still have that super breathe . But god , I can't wait for her to be born . I don't wanna sound squeamish but she started to be really heavy on there and I can feel she really want to go out . She must be fed up to stay in it . I can't stop talking about life to her so she's probably curious to see how it's like at the surface .

Clark smiled and joined Lois on the couch , rubbing his hand on her belly and the baby who was a bit excited , became completely calm when she felt Clark's touch .

He whispered

- sweetie , you don't need to be so hurry to come out ! If I was you , I'll wait the good moment because once you'll be out , you'll want to come back because honestly you're better on mummy's belly , it's warm and safe than outside where it's cold and dangerous and daddy has to stop every dangerous situations when he can .

He kissed Lois belly like the baby was already into his arms . Only a few weeks left , both were thinking without any words needed .


	29. Chapter 28

**_Hey guys ! So this is the end of the story so here the last chapters ! I hope you enjoyed it , It was very fun for me to write it ! I don't know if I'm going to translate some others sooner but we never know huh , but right now I don't have time lol . Thanks again to my Beta corrector :D 3 ._**

* * *

The next week , it was the last time Lois will have an ultrasound before the birth . Emil had to check if anything was fine and ready for the day and especially if the crossing in her vagina was enough without him proceeding a cesarean because obviously the baby had really grown up and was taking a huge place in Lois belly , that was the reason she could barely walk .

When Clark and Lois entered the room , they found Tess as often enough since she was with Emil and she was sitting on his desk but this time they held some self control and weren't making out when the couple arrived .

- here you are ! I was waiting for you since 15 minutes - Emil said with the whole bad faith he could find and Lois gave him a dirty look so as he and Tess could die on the moment .

- sorry ! - Lois yelled , but not sorry . The whale inside of me needs time to stand up when she sits . And then we had to take the car as mister doesn't want to use super speed , if it was only myself I'd be there in a flash but whatever . And then he drove like at 5 miles to avoid some shaking . Isn't he cute ?

She looked at him with the puppy dog eyes and kissed him on the cheek . Emil rolled his eyes and made a sign allowing her to lie . Clark helped her to climb on the table and she sighed when she was in a good position and once again every paper work flew all along the room and almost burst into some confetti and Tess didn't exactly have the same reflexes as she and Clark was covered with a lot piece of paper .

- Lois .. Warn someone next time .

Lois simply nodded and sticked her tongue to her . Clark replied for her

- I think at that level , she just can't control anything anymore . Since a few days , every time she sighs , she's doing something like that but don't be too mad at her , it's perfectly natural .

Lois smiled lovingly and hold Clark's hand and almost break it and this time he felt the pain but he didn't dare to say anything and just smiled back .

Emil put his stethoscope on Lois belly and watched the baby development .

- indeed ! She's really in rush to get out . She's almost in the upside down position and in a few days she should turn and if she keeps up that way , she'll be out before the time .

Lois eyes opened wide

- what ? No ! Sweetie , I told you to stay in my belly . You're not going anywhere before your day and dad told you last week that you were also as good inside . The delivery is supposed to take place in December , I'm not gonna let her out by the end of November .

Emil shrugged.

- everything is not up to me Lois but to her . She's gonna stay in the upside down position a while before she's ready but as I was saying if she moves again , the next time could be the good one but don't worry , everything should be fine . Don't forget that she's half kryptonian half human so there's no risks if you give birth before the time . Anyway it's usual , even for normal pregnant women .

Lois replied sarcastically

- yes but they are almost in time , they don't have 4 weeks left

- it could happen but it's not dangerous for the babies ..If it's too soon , it could be a problem .

Lois sighed

- well I don't want troubles happen to my daughter so I hope she'll be out at least at the beginning of December and when I think she'll suppose to get out in the middle of the month .

- at that rhythm - Emil replied - she'll be out for sure before December 10 , there's no doubt about that anymore .

Lois pouted and looked at Clark who hold her hand and kissed her head .

- don't worry honey ! As Emil said , everything will be fine for our baby . I'm sure she'll be strong as her mum so you don't need to be so worried .

Lois smirked

- otherwise - Clark said - is everything will be fine with the delivery ? Can she give birth naturally ?

Lois made a disgusting face even she knew everyone was born by the same way .. Or almost .

- it should be - Emil replied - Lois pelvis is big enough to allow access to the baby even if he's big . She should get out without any troubles . But , obviously she needs an epidural because with a big baby like that you could suffer a lot and she could crush you at the delivery and this isn't the time .

Lois felt chills all along her spine and she hold on to Clark hands so tight that he will end up crying like a puppy .

- well doc ! You know how to find the good words , that's obvious .

- I told you everything will be fine ! I know my job so you're worrying for nothing . Okay , this tiny problem is solved . I know you'll don't need to make any cesarean and the baby will be born at the beginning of December so not at the middle of the month as I predicted at first . So from now you're not doing anything , you don't move , you don't walk and you're stay at home and the baby will be there in December otherwise she'll show her face next week . Clark , watch on her carefully .

- I'm on it ! I'm watching her like the apple of my pie .

Tess added

- and about your super heroic status , I'm sure Bart could replace you for the round . For now you need to stay with your lovely wife who can't stop growling but everyone loves her because we can't wait to see the little Kent .

Lois pouted and smiled .

- Okay ! That's all for today . Here's the result of the ultrasound and you can go . Lois , don't forget to take a rest before the big day , you really need it now . We're going to visit you before the delivery and if you have any violent contractions , Clark , you bring her here right at any moment .

- yes , I'll be there doc ! Thanks for everything ! See you in next week for the delivery .

- exactly ! See you .

Clark and Lois shook Emil hand and once again it was an assault course to help Lois getting down of the table . They left more or less quiet , ready to welcome their progeny which will be there in only few weeks .

As surprising as it sounded , the few weeks went by in a flash . In the meantime , the futures parents had taken some yoga curses and sometimes with Martha and Kara's help . Kara which was really present for her family .

Lois couldn't take it anymore . As much as she had make those yoga's exercises and as much Clark and she were ready for the big day , she hadn't be this nervous in a while . She was freaking out at the simple thought that delivery could get some complications and still she couldn't walk properly now , it was getting hard day by day and in some case like this , Clark's abilities were useless except for the strength and the super breathe but she was at a point when she just needed to give birth and take away this heavy weight .

Clark and Kara had x-rayed her and they had seen the baby has completely turned into the upside down position so the birth was near and it was the beginning of December as Emil told them .


	30. Chapter 29

On this month where the Christmas Holidays were near and everything was starting to be in that mood , Lois was covered under a blanket , eating a big chocolate pie in front of TV and looking the news growling at every politician she was seeing .

Clark was making the last preparation in their daughter's room . He really wanted everything to be perfect for her to be comfortable .

He was giving a glimpse or two at Lois once in a while and was very amused by her behavior . She was yelling at the TV without stopping to talk at her belly .

This year he didn't even got the time to do his Christmas shopping but he didn't need anything . His best present was without any doubt their daughter and nothing could be more wonderful that a little star being born in December .

But he and Lois didn't get the time for that , their family and friends had rushed into the malls and shops . Martha had bought loads of gifts and Kara has decided to ruin every Metropolis shops since she had open an account with Martha's help . She was buying a lot of stuff for her niece , herself and the Kents .

Lois was tired to watch TV and all the lies which have been said , she just turned it off without thinking about anything else . She leaned on the couch's side to get up and put the plate in the kitchen's sink but when she stood up , she completely fell on a sit position on the couch and put her hand on her belly . She was feeling the first contractions they were very painful .

She just dropped the plate which has broken in many pieces on the ground . Attracted by the sound and very concerned about his wife , Clark had run quickly and he saw her holding her belly , she was trying not to show her pain but it was read all over her face . He walked closer to her and helped her to get up .

- you're gonna deliver honey ! I need to take you to the hospital . Did you plan to stay here without telling me anything or what ?

She gave him a dirty look as a reply and he knew he better take her at the moment . He quickly called his cousin who landed in the apartment even before he had hang off .

Kara took Lois'bag while Clark helped her to walk and by his biggest surprise , a car was already out there and he saw Chloe , Oliver , Martha and Tess on it .

- come on in ! I don't think this lady can wait anymore .

- you're right cuz ! Ollie ! You'd better drive out of the speed limit , right now , who cares about contraventions ? Chop chop ! I'm not saying anything but this is really painful … Lucky both of you , I still have abilities which are allowing me to not scream .

Clark helped her to come into the car and held her hand during the whole trip . Kara was following them trough the sky .

When they arrived at the hospital , Oliver and Clark were carrying Lois even tho Clark has insisted to carry her himself but his best friend convinced him , it would be better if they were together if they didn't want to expose Clark about his double life while carrying a pregnant woman like he was carrying a pen .

Lois was holding herself to not scream but she could feel the pain going through her veins . When some doctors saw the whole team coming with Lois in their arms , they wanted to take care of her but Clark only asked them to call Emil because he'll be the one to take care of the delivery . He has been barely biped that he was in the hall and just nodded to everyone to make them followed him .

When they arrived in front of the delivery room , he stopped everyone

- sorry my friends but from now , only Clark can come in ! You need to wait outside . I don't know how long it will be , it depends how much the neck is open . Later guys . Clark bring the woman here .

Just before Emil could come into the room , Tess gave him a passionate kiss and said

- do your job well ! Make her giving birth in the best conditions .

- don't worry about that

Lois was sweating much more and yelled

- hey ! How cute is that ?! But could you please keep your hands and lips or anything for later ? Let me remind you that some people are in labor and if it keeping in that way , I'm gonna do it all by myself so we don't care about your sex life right now ! You'd better do your job doc or I'm ripping your head off !

Emil quickly moved into the room growling and while he passed by Clark he said " Delivery hormones "

Clark helped Lois to put the hospital dress and laid her under the bed , in her labor position . Emil looked at Lois neck and looked at Clark .

- I still have the time to make an epidural . She is dilated to 1,6 inch for now . If she was dilated from 2 inch , I couldn't do anything . Lois , it could be a bit frozen so try to hold any contractions and the neck is not gonna open more while I'm doing the epidural .

Lois straight up and was about to spill in Emil's face .

- yeah right ! Easy to say for you huh ? For god's sake , you're a man ! You don't have what we have ! I'm not giving a shit about your epidural and if she wants to protest again , I will not be able to hold her , I'm not god so leave me alone and stop talking and do your job !

Emil was really confused and Clark was trying to do his best to calm his wife , rubbing her hair , saying love words to her but this time , nothing seemed to work .

- shut up Clark ! This is all your fault ! You were happy to put your super spermatozoids everywhere in my ovum so now , deal with it ! And stop playing the good Samaritan , it's not gonna work every time and certainly not yet !

Clark wasn't even scared by his wife and was amused . They were all the same when they were giving birth anyway . Emil had warned him that she should lost her nerves quickly . She already have a tough temper but it was even worse with the kryptonian hormones .

Emil just had the time to make Lois'epidural that her neck opened again and this time she couldn't held a long scream because it seemed that the pain was endless .

- here's a little girl who's in hurry to get out - Emil said

- well so let's her get out then !

After 15 minutes , her neck was open at 2,8 inch and the contractions haven't stopped . Even she still have the abilities , the pain was there and Lois almost broke Clark's hand who was wondering if he'll be able to write again .

Emil was very professional and super quiet while he was getting Lois ready for the labor . Even Clark wondered how he could be so quiet because everyone lose their mooned with pregnant women .

They had to wait at least three hours before another contractions happened , the neck has been open in only one inch during that time . Looks like eventually the baby had told herself she was better inside her mother's belly and it will be good if she wasn't in a hurry to get out but now it was her time to know the world .

Lois started to scream and this time it was the good one . The neck opened at 3,9 inch . Emil placed himself in front of Lois legs and Clark was holding his wife's hand even he couldn't feel his own hand anymore .

- good Lois ! Now , you need to push ! She's already very down , you won't have much efforts to do .

Lois screamed again to reply and she held herself to the bed and started to push trying to think about her yoga's sessions and how she needs to handle .

As she still had abilities , she could find some breathe and pushed without being too tired but she was sweating much and got the impression nothing was moving .

She looked at Clark lengthily and while another contraction happened and she was still pushing , she yelled after him

- this all your fault Clark , only you !

Clark smiled and rubbed Lois forehead , kissing his hand .

- yes Honey ! I know this is all my fault , it always has been but I know you love me despite of that .

- yeah right ! I hate you because you're making me suffer so damn much ! Holy shit !

Clark didn't stop smiling because he knew it was a perfect natural reaction when a woman was in labor . He just stayed by her side , she needed it .

- Lois you need to do a last effort , I'm seeing her head , just have her shoulders left for her to be out . You can do it .

- Damn it ! I would like to see you do it . I can't anymore and even with abilities .

She was wondering how she would be if she didn't get any abilities . She closed her eyes and she dug her nails into Clark's hands who felt the whole blood shook his entire body . Lois completely broke the iron bar she was leaning on and with a last effort , she pushed and when she heard her daughter's cries , she knew she made it and she collapsed on the bed , bursting into tears . No one could tell if she was crying of joy or relief or both .

Clark completely lost the sense of space when he saw the baby's into Emil's arms . He looked at Clark and gave him the baby .

- do you want to cut the umbilical cord Clark ?

He looked at his wife who nodded to him . Sparkles in his eyes , he took the fragile body of his daughter who stopped crying once she was into her daddy's arms . He cut the cord and said to her

- hi you ! This is daddy ! You're so beautiful . I'm gonna introduce you to someone who cannot wait to have you into her arms .

He walked to Lois and laid the baby on her belly . Feeling her mother's contact , the baby became even more quiet and she started to close her tiny eyes . Lois laughed nervously , tears into her eyes and she softly put her hand on her baby's head and kissed her .

- hi sweetheart ! I couldn't wait for you to get out , you were a bit heavy inside . Otherwise , you have so many hair . You're the most wonderful baby girl and daddy and me , we're in heaven .

She raised her eyes to her husband who was silently crying , she pulled him to her and kissed him passionately .

- I love you farm boy !

Clark said ironically but smiling

- weird ! Few minutes ago you hated me .

She smiled and rubbed his arm

- you know I was on pain , so I was saying shit . And I'll never hate you , put that in your head Kent ! I'm so madly in love with you otherwise I will never let you marry me and made me a baby .

She winked at him and he simply smiled , kissing her on the forehead . Emil looked at them , he was very touched . He wanted to give them some time alone with their baby , it was the first contact so they needed it but Clark walked closer to him and hugged without him expecting anything .

- thanks for your work and your patience Emil and helped Lois to give birth to our little girl .

- you'r welcome Clark , this is my job . I'm happy I'm the one who did it tho . Well , if you don't mind I'm gonna take her to take her weight and her height and check if everything is ok with her but with just a glimpse , she seems perfectly fine . While I'm doing that , you can warn your friends .

He nodded and while Lois gave the baby to Emil and stayed quiet in the bed . She was exhausted but really happy and she never thought she will be , not like this .

Clark had warned everyone and he was over the moon

- Here we are … Our little girl is born … Lois is fine , she's very exhausted but she really did a good job .

Martha burst into tears into Kara's arms and she didn't even see the baby yet . Clark told them to follow him and the most adorable scene ever was happening .

Emil had laid the baby on Lois belly again and she just couldn't stop rubbing her hair and kissing her on the forehead , playing with her tiny hands . She was so fragile that Lois was afraid to break her and was very gentle with her .

Clark walked closer to them and kissed Lois on the lips while their friends and family were very touched by this wonderful love story and family .

Martha was frozen , her eyes were completely blurred by tears . As she couldn't have child naturally she was dying happy to become a grand mother and especially to see her son who wasn't even human could reproduce with an human woman .

All those emotions gave her the hiccup , Lois gave her the baby and everyone could carry her .

Emil enjoyed that moment to tell the baby's weight and height .

- so your baby girl is fine ! Well I wasn't doubting anyway . Her height is 19,7 inch on the dot and her weight is 8,4 Ibs . A beautiful baby . Did you find her a name ? It's just for the birth bracelet or it could wait .

Tess who had the baby in her arms , laid her into Lois arms and Lois and Clark looked and each other , nodding .

- we talked about it during the pregnancy and it's pretty obvious . We're gonna mix both our mother's names and I wanted to Lois mother's name being first so let us introduce you : Ella Lara Kent .

Emil smiled and wrote her name in her birth bracelet and tied it on her wrist . Lois was everywhere but not here .

- she's so cute ! I just can't believe she's finally there . You have no idea how much I'm happy .

Everyone smiled . They were all happy . Happy for this couple who deserved their happiness and happy to have a baby in their big vigilantes family .

Oliver walked closer to Lois and put a laptop on the TV table dinner and said

- speaking of that ! I think there are two people you love that would like to see the baby .

Lois gave him a questioning look but he only started a Skype videoconference where the general Lane and Lucy were connected . Lois felt her heart raced by seeing them .

- Hi sister ! Chloe had warned us that you're gonna give birth so we're both connected in our side . Even daddy had interrupted his training to see the new family member .

- It's not every day a general becomes grandfather for the first time ! So let us see this cutie .

Lois knew her dad was hiding his emotions but she could see in his eyes that he was proud of her and happy . She straighten up and with the help of her husband , she slowly turned the baby in front of the screen . She was already sleeping .

Lucy raised her hand on her mouth , tears crashing down her cheeks and the general was keeping an indifferent expression but everyone knew he was an happy grandfather .

- Damn it Lois ! My niece is just so beautiful ! She's really big and hairy , not like daddy .

Sam gave a dirty look to his youngest daughter .

- Hey ! I'm not allowing you to say things like that young lady .

- well , only the truth !

Lois rolled her eyes and shook Ella's hand .

- sweetheart ! Good for you you're sleeping because the two weirdo who can't stop arguing in front of you aren't no one but your grandfather Sam and your aunt Lucy , you're not seeing them yet but you'll quickly understand that on the Lanes side , we're a bit crazy .

Everyone burst into laughs even both Sam and Lucy .

- this baby is utterly adorable - Sam said - congratulations Clark , you'd gave to my daughter a wonderful baby.

Clark showed a face with a huge smile .

- thank you sir !

- and how did you call my niece ? - Lucy asked

Lois smiled knowing that her dad will chill and even her sister but as she was only 4 when their mum died , the effect will be different on her .

- Ella Lara Kent !

Sam paused for a while , thinking about his wife who must been happy that her name has been used for their granddaughter . . He smiled and simply nodded to thank his daughter but also to hide his emotions , a general wasn't weak . Lucy was sure she completely destroyed her screen because she couldn't stop crying and she was seeing blur .

Everyone stayed with Lois and Clark for a while including Sam and Lucy but they ended up letting them alone , knowing Lois needed to rest and Ella needed some calm . Clark kissed his two love life and he told his wife who was becoming sleepy

- tomorrow or after tomorrow , we'll be at home and our little family life will start for good .


	31. Epilogue

7 years later :

Lois was walking through the bullpen to Perry's office after she made a call to her cousin to take some news about Jonas , the Queen's son who was 4 .

She stopped in front of Perry's office and was about to knock when Jimmy or his brother who was like a clone , stopped her .

- wow wow ! Bad idea ! Very Bad idea !

- How many " Great Caesar's Ghost " ?

On the other side of the door , they heard Perry screamed , Jimmy looked at Lois with a scared look on his face .

- four .. Before coffee . Did you get my shots ?

Lois looked at him and recalled she had seen those pictures lately .

- love the framing , love colors but where's the drama ?

He did the puppy dog eyes just like his brother was doing .

- um .. um , did you see the one with the elephant ?

He gave her a picture a bit blurry , she raised her shoulders

- The man of Steel deserves better than a circus and a fender bender . I want pecs , I want cape , I want pearly whites .

- Yes miss Lane !

She raised an eyebrow showing her finger which had a wedding ring

- Mrs Kent ! Sorry but everyone usually call you that way

- I know but you need to lose the habit . It's been a long time that my wings are gone .

She smirked and walked all along the bullpen again still in hurry but she never been so happy . She was completely swimming in happiness since 7 years .

Even there was some part of darkness because Lex Luthor was heading to the Presidential and if everything was going as Clark saw it , he'll have a big chance to be elected .

While she was going downstairs , Clark was going upstairs and was playing the " clumsy guy " as Lois advised him that no one would make the difference between the man and the hero and until now , it was working very well .

They bumped into each other like they always did since years . Clark helped Lois to bring back her stuff , looking confused and trying to not burst into laughs .

- Oh , I'm sorry , Miss Lane . Let me just uh .. It's just I was .. You know ..

- Can it Clark ! No one's paying any attention .

He raised his eyes to her and both of them looked at each other with lust behind their glasses . Clark only wanted to take her at the moment .

- yes miss Lane !

She sighed and added

- that's so hot !

- hmm !

They got closer, ready to kiss , doggy style in the stairs and didn't give a damn that they were bothering their co workers but a little voice echoed behind them and brought them back to reality .

- yeuuukk ! You need to stop to kiss everywhere . There's load of people here . This isn't good .

Clark and Lois turned to see their six years and half old little daughter , not so little because she was taller than the girls of her age : Ella . Her eyes were as blue as her dad and she had a mischievous smile just like her mum .

The little girl was with their son : Jonathan who was 3 years old and was holding his big sister's hand and seemed to not understand a thing at the situation .

Lois and Clark stood up and stared at their children . Lois put her hands on her waist .

- well kids ! How did you two get here ? And why aren't you at school ?

Ella raised an eyebrow

- mum , today it's Saturday and Jon is not going to school yet . It will be in September .

Clark punched his wife with his shoulder .

- good point for the little lady !

Lois sticked her tongue to him and sat down on the stairs , in front of her kids , rubbing their hair .

- and who bring you here ? You're supposed to be with your grandmother Martha on Saturdays .

Jonathan put the accusations on his sister's back by pointing a finger on her . The little girl gave him a dirty look very " Loisy " .

- hey this isn't my fault ! I didn't do anything ! Aunt Kara had come to see us and told us if we wanna see daddy and mommy just to bother them so I said yes .

Kara's voice echoed while she was getting out of the elevator .

- hey young lady ! This isn't good to accuse your loving aunt . Especially when we're taking the elevator alone with the brother .

Clark shook his head to his cousin and his daughter . Ella smiled innocently

- what ? I know how to take an elevator and aunt Kara told us she wanted to do a run so it's not fair because she runs fast so I took the elevator with Jon and here I am before her .

- and I didn't even take the stairs - Kara said . I was waiting for the elevator to come back .. Hey don't look at me like that both of you . Ella is very smart , more than the other children of her age , she's a very exceptional girl .

Ella grinned doing the puppy dog eyes , happy to have some compliments . Lois smiled and pulled her children to her and they both sat on her laps .

- you are two amazing children and your father and I we won't change our place for nothing in this World .

Before Clark could add anything , one of their co worker ran into the bullpen and yelled

- Somebody tell Perry White ! Just came in over the wire . There's a bomb in the elevator uptown .

Clark and Kara looked at each other and nodded . Kara whooshed first . Clark looked at his wife and his children and both of them have the same expression .

Lois nodded

- do your super hero job honey ! We'll wait for you for dinner tonight .

- thanks my babes ! See you later !

He quickly jumped the stairs and Lois looked at him until he whooshed . She kissed both of her kids on the cheek

- mum ! Our Superman is gonna make it isn't he , huh ? He's the best .

Lois laughed and hugged her daughter against her chest .

- yes ! He's the best and in everything ! Hum ! Speaking of that , honestly kids , do you think I'll have time to tell your father that I'm pregnant again ?

Ella's eyes sparkled

- Really mum ? Like for real real ?

- yes sweetie !

Jonathan raised his head to look at his mum and laid his head against her chest and softly whisper

- baby ?

Lois took his hand and laid it on her belly . Jonathan's eyes opened wide

- little brouther !

Ella raised her eyebrow

- what ? No , not again ! I already have a little brother , I want a little sister now .

- no ! brouther !

- sister !

Lois softly punched their shoulder or they will argue until the end of the day .

- hey hey ! Kids ! Calm down ! Whatever the gender , he will come out anyway . But babies , let me tell you we'll always be an happy family and very overwhelmed by love . Daddy and I we love you both the same way and it will be the same with your new little sister or brother .

She kissed them again and after thinking a way too long , Ella added

- but mum .. What if , if there is both ?

Lois looked at her son and made a face .. And she looked again at her daughter and burst into laughs .

- well .. don't talk about bad things sweetie ! For now we're gonna tell to ourselves that there is only one baby in there .

Ella nodded and she and Jonathan snuggled into Lois arms who raised her eyes to the sky

- go ! My Superman !

On the Daily Plant roof , Clark was taking off his civil clothes and ripping his shirt to show his suit with the S , his family's symbol and this is how he got off the ground , for now Earth was in good hands .

**THE END !**

* * *

_**Thanks to anyone who had follow my story :D I hope you liked it and soon I'm gonna post a one shot ^_^ . Later'z . **_


End file.
